


If We Both Survive

by missioncomplete



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Romance, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missioncomplete/pseuds/missioncomplete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocks and gravel crunched under the man's shoes as he walked over the pile of debris and rubble that was still filtering down from overhead. It made walking dangerous, but it was a risk he took none the less. Getting brained by something falling on top of you may not have been as exciting or big time as saying Meteor killed you, but it was just as deadly. He had no real choice. It was stay still and die, or move and die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is incomplete, and will remain so. After some careful thought, I realized that it wouldn't do for an author to continue on a work that is disliked and a chore to work on. So, here I release the story in its unfinished entirety and wash my hands of it. Thank you for reading.

Rocks and gravel crunched under the man's shoes as he walked over the pile of debris and rubble that was still filtering down from overhead. It made walking dangerous, but it was a risk he took none the less. Getting brained by something falling on top of you may not have been as exciting or big time as saying Meteor killed you, but it was just as deadly. He had no real choice. It was stay still and die, or move and die.

Pausing, the man lifted his head and looked up, watching the world he'd known disappear before his eyes, disintegrating just like that in the storm of Meteor.

_If we both survive..._

What he wouldn't give to be on the airship, flying above the clouds, watching the Meteor from safety...

But he didn't envy their job. Not at all.

_If we can save our lives._

Did he really say that? If? Of course... there was no chance. There was no future. He might as well sit down and die right here for all the good running would do. Even so, thinking that... he started walking again, hurrying with his usual ease towards the city limits, urged on by his fear and his instinct to survive.

It was strong in a turk, you know. Both instinct and fear. Fear of dying made you cautious, an instinct to survive gave you the edge you needed. You needed both to survive, doing what he did.

It felt like he was walking through a valley of death. He heard the wails of people in the distance, saw the other fugitives take their march through the slums... it reminded him all too hard of the reality of the situation.

Shin-Ra was gone... the Turks were gone... He had lost Elena and Rude a long time ago, separated by a stupid mistake in the midst of a crowd. He was alone, truly alone for the first time in his life. It wasn't a good feeling, knowing there was nobody behind his back, or just a phone call away. The PHS had stopped working hours before. A black feeling was inching its way across his heart, but he tried holding it at bay. Allowing it to win would mean he signed his own death warrant, and despite everything, he still went on.

After another hour of walking, Reno paused again, sensing a chance in the goings on up top. The roar was getting louder, vibrating the plates now, coming down through the pillars and he could feel it through his feet, the air... The pure bright green of lifestream still flowed through the world, giving its light to everything under the plate.

It was beautiful, in its own way. The light it cast bleached everything clean, and made it look new though everything was in ruins, erasing the filth of the slums. It had a calming effect on the people- there were hardly any screams now, no more panic attacks... people were walking for the limits steadily, and determined. It was pretty freaky in a way, the man thought. It was like a textbook evacuation, and he knew evacuations were hardly textbook.

Stopping again to give himself a rest, he sat on a rock and buried his face in his hands, closing his eyes for a good minute or two, trying to block out the light. While beautiful, there was so much of it... it invaded every cranny and pore in your body, steeping you in the green of lifestream.

As soon as he closed his eyes, ignoring the sounds above and around him, they seemed to fade out, and... _voices?_ Voices were speaking, shouting, laughing. A girl giggled somewhere nearby, but when he looked around wildly for these odd people acting like nothing was wrong while the world crumbled around them, there was nobody there.

What was he doing? He could not stop now, not when he was this close to getting out of this dump. Maybe he lost Elena and Rude now, but there was Tseng recovering in Junon... he could head there. That's where they would be, now that he thought about it. It was so obvious, and he almost kicked himself for not getting a moment to think sooner. _That's not like you, Reno. You're getting old..._ Getting separated would be nothing to worry about, as long as they all headed in the right direction.

_The people I love are waiting. I promised._

Maybe that wasn't the right quote, but that seemed about right to him. It somehow seemed right quoting _Loveless_ while the world tumbled down around his ears. Sighing, he got up, assigning the strange incident with the voices to something wrong with his imagination with lifestream flowing all around the city and around him, and continued on. He really had to be cracking under the pressure, that was the only explanation.

That was another thing that had been on his mind while he walked... all those reports of the planet and the lifestream were true, and even if Meteor was solved, the planet would still die. Maybe slowly, maybe quickly, but thinking of everything just... dying right like that, it gave his heart a funny wrench.

A funny thing, too. It didn't seem right, feeling like that. Feeling sad for the planet. It wasn't for him. Life sucked, you got over it, and that was the way of things. The planet had it's share, too. Yet, he still felt sad for it. A strange, melancholy sort of regret that surprised him, but stuck by his side as he walked.

And that regret was what bore him to the end of his road, in Junon.


	2. If We Both Survive Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week. It took him an entire week to walk the road to Junon. The man was ragged, dirty, and filthy. On top of that, he had gone the short way, the secret way through the mountains to the back entrance of Junon. It was Shin-Ra's secret, that back door, and Reno thanked whoever had been in charge of the project profusely in his head. It went far in saving his life, even if the tunnels stretched for miles at the end.

A week. It took him an entire week to walk the road to Junon. The man was ragged, dirty, and filthy. On top of that, he had gone the short way, the secret way through the mountains to the back entrance of Junon. It was Shin-Ra's secret, that back door, and Reno thanked whoever had been in charge of the project profusely in his head. It went far in saving his life, even if the tunnels stretched for miles at the end.

At least there weren't any monsters. That was another thing he was thankful for.

It was a very broken, exhausted turk that walked into the main office floor of Shin-Ra Inc, Junon Branch. His hair was plastered to his skull with grime and he even had a five o'clock shadow gracing his face. He _never _had a five o'clock was time to deal with that later, though. The office seemed a bit empty, only a few clerks and secretaries were walking about in their work, and they worked with agitation, as if they itched to be doing something else. He didn't blame them. Midgar was a complete mess, and...

_They must not have anyone to tell them what to do, everyone's dead._ The realization hit him like water from an ice cold shower, and woke him up a little from his self imposed hypnosis during his walk. _Rufus is dead. Reeve is gone. Palmer, Scarlet, Hojo, Heidegger... they are all gone. It's only us left._

He walked up to one of the secretaries, some girl he'd seen around the office before last time he was here, and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She turned around and yelped, seeing him in his dilapidated state, and reached for something to hit him with. Grabbing her wrist, the turk shook his head.

"Are the turks here?" At least the girl should be able to provide him with something useful, although he was almost certain that she was going to scream again and call for security. The thought made him snort. He _was_ security.

After a pause, the girl looking at the stapler in her hand, and then back up at him with confusion clouding her features. Recognition dawned in her eyes, and she slowly nodded. "Yes... yes, they're here." Then something else clicked in her head, and she took a double take at him. "Oh! You're ah... in the Research Department. I didn't recognize you... I um..." With an embarrassed blush, she set the stapler down, and gave him the company salute, which he stopped her in mid motion.

"You don't need to do that. We got more important things to do than waste time with freaking formalities. Can you tell me where they are?" Reno asked, rubbing his temples with one hand.

The girl seemed relieved at his words, and nodded, bouncing a little on her toes. "Why, yes! I can. They're in the infirmary. A few of them seem kind of beat up, but they're down there taking care of a special patient. I don't know why, but he must be someone dangerous or important."

"Great. Call down there and tell them Reno is on his way, and... huh..." Reno trailed off, something in what she said making him take a moment. "Just call them and let them know I'm coming."

Reno was cursing under his breath as he stalked his way down to the infirmary, not even have had waited for the girl to stutter out but a small excuse of an answer before he was off. That special patient. It had to be. The president was here? When did they him moved? Why didn't anyone tell him, and hell, why hadn't anyone tried to find _him_, for materia's sake? It wasn't like he didn't have a PHS... then he shook his head, feeling the fatigue he'd been holding back suddenly crowd his senses. Of course, they couldn't because it _didn't work_. The exhaustion was starting to get to him, and he could feel hunger pains wrack his body.

Pushing the doors open to the infirmary, he strode in and looked around, not seeing _anyone_ at all for the moment. Were they really that understaffed now? Midgar was only one city... even something of that caliber wouldn't have emptied the entire company.

Then it hit him. It was a week after the disaster. There would be body counts... people who needed to identify bodies... people who had a loved one, a relative and went to find them. No wonder things were falling apart everywhere else, too. The people that stayed did only because they couldn't afford to, or worried more for things at home.

The thought depressed him, more than even the long journey... the thoughts he had about Shin-Ra. These were _innocent_ people who had lost loved ones because of them... because of all of them. How many had he been responsible for? How many more people could they have saved if things had just gone a little differently?

"Reno?" A small voice asked from behind him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

His heart felt like it was going to stop. His mouth dropped open and he turned around, expecting it to be some weird trick of his brain, or someone who had only _sounded_ like her. Sowly, slowly, he turned around, expecting Elena...

"...Cissnei." Reno breathed finally, his heart clenching hard and his body trembling. She couldn't be here. Shouldn't be here... she was dead. That was it, she was dead and now so was he, passed out from the amount of energy and abuse he'd taken the past week, the sheer exhaustion taking it's toll on his body. That explained everything. "You're dead." He said, rather ingeniously.

The petite, redheaded turk just smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm alive... I... it's good to see you. And you look like hell. You should sit down before you pass out or something." She stepped forward, holding out her arms as if she was going to hold him up, and he realized he was wavering back and forth on his legs. "Here..." She murmured, taking his hands and guiding him to a chair. "What did you do, walk here from Midgar?" Smiling, it was meant as a joke.

Reno looked up at her, feeling very thick and stupid for a moment, then nodded, opening his mouth to say something, and then promptly slumped to the side. He'd reached the end of his energy.

The first thing that Reno noticed was the weird clicking noise. It definitely sounded like a train track, but there wasn't any movement accompanying it... in fact, he seemed rather warm and comfortable, and stable. Didn't trains rock back and forth? He opened his eyes a little, then squinted- it was way too bright in here.

After a few more attempts at opening his eyes, they finally adjusted to the brightness, and he sat up and looked around. He was in a white walled room, surrounded by beds and hooked up to an IV machine. As for the clicks... there was a TV across the room playing an old movie about the invention of trains. There didn't seem to be anyone else around, but a few lumps here and there on the beds suggested occupation.

It was short work removing the IV from his arm- he'd done it many times before - and he got up to pad around. He knew where he was now. It was the infirmary in the Junon office. But then... that must have meant he really did see a ghost, either that or he was going crazy. The turk was inclined to believe the latter.

_Whatever_, he thought, making sure the hospital gown he wore was closed in the back, and left the room to find someone. Even a random office worker would be welcome right now. The president issue was an important one. One he couldn't just take laying down.

Walking down the hallway, he paused to look into every room that was open, until he finally came to the front lobby where the desk was, just like in a real hospital. Shin-Ra boasted many things, and that also included the best health care in the world. Junon was no exception, but with Midgar out of the picture... it was probably _the _best health care in the world now.

There were some people sitting at the back of the lobby, watching the TV playing yet again another old classic. For a moment he thought nothing had gone wrong with a world, that the entire past month had been some sort of horrible nightmare, then he realized what had happened when he saw the old VCR hooked up to the TV. That made sense. After he figured that mind altering mystery out, he turned his attention to the three people sitting down. He must have been really out of it to not notice Rude's bald head right away. That just told him he needed more rest... but not until he found out about what the secretary meant.

Walking up calmly behind the bald turk, Reno reached forward and grabbed the sunglasses off of his face. There was no reaction, and for a moment Reno had a panic attack thinking he was dead, but no, Rude was just sleeping.

Disappointed, he sighed and looked over at the other two. One was Elena, he could see that right away, and the other...

"_Cissnei?"_ Reno exclaimed, jumping over the chair to look at her better. Elena looked up in surprise. She had been dozing, too, and hadn't expected a burst of energy, while Cissnei jumped.

"Reno! You're awake!" Cissnei smiled, standing up to get a good look at him. "We thought you'd be out a long time, you were exhausted..."

With an irritated hmph, Elena nodded. "You should have stuck with us! We managed to find a helicopter and get ourselves out of there, what happened? Where were you? Did you really walk all that way to Junon?"

"Yeah, I really did walk all the way from Midgar. What? It's not like I haven't done things like that before." Reno grumbled, flopping down in a chair just in time to hear a lot of commotion down the hall. Turning around, he saw several nurses surrounding the room he came out of, looking around frantically. He gave Elena and Cissnei a look and shrugged. "My legs are pretty tired though."

"It's more than just that, Reno." Cissnei sat down next to him, patting his hand. "You're really, really sick... we had to treat you for malnutrition and exposure too. You're not going to be up to work for a while yet. They said you might have caught a cold, too.

Elena sat down on the other side of him, and he blinked. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah... and that's just... that's just about you. Everything... it's all..." Elena frowned, finding it hard to talk, and eventually she slumped over and buried her face against her knees.

Curious, Reno pulled her up by her shoulder. "It's all what? I doubt it could get much worse than what happened at Midgar."

"Reno..." Cissnei bit her lip, gently touching his arm. "Tseng's still recovering from his wounds at the temple, and the president is down on the lower floor... but it's not just that. They're saying the world's ending."

"Cissnei, how the hell do you know what's been going on all this time?" Reno turned to her, anger clearly showing on his face, never minding the startled gasp from Elena as his grip tightened on her shoulder just enough to cause a bit of pain. "You disappeared for months and months after that big shit circus with Elfe and Fuhito, not to mention Zirconaide! And now you come back as if you've been here all along... wait, what?" Her last words finally sunk into his skull after a moment, and he stared at her for a while.

"They said it's ending. There's been floods, and fires in places that never have any... storms and tornadoes and hurricanes in the oddest places." Cissnei lowered her eyes, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks in shame. What he said was true, and she owed him an explanation.

Frustrated, Reno pushed his hands through his hair, puffing his cheeks out. So what if the world was ending! He was far far more interested in what she had to say about her whereabouts! Why did she make them think she was dead, and-

"The others... they were with me, too. We were all in the slums for a while. Everything is ok, now, but the planet..."

Shaking his head, he gave a sharp laugh. "Cissnei, people have been bitching and moaning about the end of the planet for years now, longer than I remember. They're gonna continue to bitch and moan until they get sick of it. It's just fall out from the meteor. From Lifestream. You did see the lifestream, right? I never saw anything like that." Dropping his hands, he sighed and laid his head back, feeling like someone had gone over his nerves with a metal scrub pad, and he felt a headache coming on. Why did these things have to hit him one after another? "Just think if Sephiroth had his way..."

A sharp punch made him jump and squeak, coming from the side Elena was on. "Don't ever say that again, Reno. I'll...I'll shave your hair off and feed it to the sharks!" Elena hissed, rubbing her eyes quickly. She wouldn't cry in front of him, it was a quirk that Reno understood considering how hard he had been on her during training.

Reno instantly remembered that Sephiroth was a touchy subject for her. It had been ever since they'd figured out that it was Sephiroth, not AVALANCHE and Cloud, that had put Tseng in the hospital for those many months. Hell, even Reno had been worried about the chief of the turks at first, and not just for the reason that he really, really hated filling in for Tseng, either. He'd come to look up to and respect the man, and they'd lost so many already.

Or at least they thought they had. How did they survive... why did they survive? Not that he was complaining, he was... really glad to see her, but... Zirconaide was supposed to be extremely powerful. He knew going on that mission meant they wouldn't be coming back. It had hurt not standing with his fellow turks against the monster, but he had to stay behind. He had to watch out for them. To remember them when they were gone.

"I'm gonna go back and get some sleep." Reno said suddenly, getting up with a small grunt and rubbing his face. He felt tired and in more ways than one. Not just physically, but also tired in his heart, his head. Sick, too, sort of. Deep down in his soul. So far, he did well on surviving, but there was so much more road to travel and he needed an escape, even if it was a short one.

"I'm really glad you're alive." That was added after a few steps, when Reno stopped dead in his tracks and stared down at the floor, looking broken and lost... a rare case of where he dropped his mask and let the man behind the turk show. "We'll be here, right? I mean when I wake up."

Elena and Cissnei exchanged a glance. It was true that things were odd... but this was a little more than odd, since it was coming from Reno. Elena herself did not think that he would have said something like that, or reacted in that way. She thought she had him pegged. He had always been strong, and had always chided her for acting weak. She never figured out what he meant by that. Nobody can really have someone pegged, can they? She thought with a sigh.

The two girls watched the man finish his journey down the hallway to his room, where an anxious nurse waited for him.


	3. If We Both Survive Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days later, Reno woke up slowly. He could hear odd things in his room, almost like someone, or several someones were wearing dresses and brushing up against each other. _That's a really odd thought... __h_e blinked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and sat up a little.

Two days later, Reno woke up slowly. He could hear odd things in his room, almost like someone, or several someones were wearing dresses and brushing up against each other. _That's a really odd thought... __h_e blinked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and sat up a little.

The room was empty. There were no girls and no dresses to brush up against each other. He shrunk down a little, pulling the blankets back up to go back to sleep. It was just his imagination. Too bad for him, his slow descent into dreamland wasn't meant to last long, as the noises got a little bit louder the second he closed his eyes.

"Reno."

With a start, Reno sat up again. This time, he realized that not only was the room as empty as it was a second ago, but he also woke up. He'd dreamed the whole thing, waking up and noises both. _Just a dream. Must be going crazy or something. Man... I need to lay off the morphine._ He snorted at his own, private joke, and flopped back on the bed. Not that he was taking the morphine; he hated having his head messed with. He'd rather have the pain, since it kept things sharp. In more ways than one, he realized, as a small pain speared through his head. Migraines were always fun.

After what seemed like an hour, he finally got up, detaching himself from the heart monitor. He didn't get why they insisted on hooking him up to it; it wasn't like he was old and had a history of heart problems. It was just one of those things doctors did to annoy patients.

Padding quietly through the room, he went to one of the side tables and started opening the drawers, thinking at least one of them must have had acetaminophen for the quickly rising pain. A thorough search turned up nothing, and the turk leaned against the wall with an exasperated sigh. _Figures. Just like life, it throws you a curve ball and forgets to give you a bat. Maybe if I try goin' back to bed, it'll be gone when I wake up..._ That sounded like a good choice. He walked back to bed and curled up on top of the sheets, sighing again.

"Reno."

That was no dream, in fact it seemed very real and very near... he sat up quickly and looked around, but again... nothing.

Reno found it really hard to sleep after that. He stayed up the rest of the night, watching the ceiling and thinking his own depressing thoughts. The turk only got back to sleep after the sun started shining through the bars on his small hospital window.

"How is the President?" Elena asked, sitting down at the cafeteria table that was already crammed full of people. The employees started taking their meals at the company, using the space efficiently because the rest of the city was packed. Trying to get a place in a restaurant around mealtime was harder than trying to get a piece of materia out of Wutai.

Ever since the refugees from Midgar started trickling in, people opened their homes and businesses to allow them to have a shelter over their head, a roof of some sort. There were concerted efforts to feed and clothe everyone, and only the weariest of refugees failed to pitch in for the efforts. Junon was a city overrun, spending millions of gil to ship more supplies from other parts of the world. Even the relief efforts sent by the other cities weren't enough to alleviate Junon's stress. Only Kalm suffered worse in the fall out of people migrating. As for Fort Condor, they had made it clear that the refugees weren't welcome, but had sent what supplies they could.

Costa Del Sol offered the most, even going so far as to send soldiers from the Shin-Ra outpost there to help organize and keep the peace. With so many people raising the population, it also raised crime. Most of the refugees seemed too broken and traumatized to do anything about it, still being in shock that an entire city had come down around their ears. The peacekeepers figured nine times out of ten it was someone from out of town taking advantage of the situation that was caught red-handed. Preying on the less fortunate refugees. What was the world coming to?

The turks had their work cut out for them, although Reno wasn't sure what they were supposed to be doing. The other three left him to rest most of the time.

Rude looked out over his glasses at Elena, and just took a sip of his water. There was nothing much to say; he hadn't heard anything new since the last time she had asked.

"Come on, Rude... didn't you hear anything?" Elena's impatient bob of her head made it plain what she was feeling about his silence. "What about Tseng?"

There was a long pause on Rude's end as he rubbed his forehead. "Elena... he's up and around, walking. You should go see him."

She tilted her head a moment as the news sunk in, then a beautiful smile lit up her face. "Really? He is? I knew he wouldn't be kept down!" She stood back up and fidgeted with her hands, making little fists and rubbing them together. "I should, but would he want to see me? Go see him..." She started mumbling and whispering to herself, then jumped over the bench and ran off, eager to go see the chief.

Another person walked up behind Rude. "What's up with her?" Reno had a hand in his pocket, the other holding a tray full of food. At least what the chefs were trying to pass off as food. It was poor stuff, not good for the turk's diet, but it was the best the city could provide to make it go the farthest. Reno didn't complain, it wasn't as if he hadn't eaten like this before. In fact, eating like this was what caused his body to be as efficient as it was. Not a single calorie went to waste. He had specifically trained with a diet meant to keep a high metabolism. His body rejected building up fat cells, and used the food for the maximum energy it could. That's what kept him always energetic and active, almost to the point of annoying people with how restless he always seemed. He had never got out of the habit of using every spare iota of energy, that was certain. Reno liked to say that this was why he was always making speed records in the Turks, and the Turks themselves were no ordinary people.

"Tseng's feeling better." Rude had never been one for words. He had never liked talking. He liked work, and results, and maybe hanging out at the diner after a tough shift with some friends. That was what he liked. That was what he was content with. Reno understood that, and never tried to push Rude out of his comfort zone, except maybe once or twice, when it was good for him...

Reno sat down in the spot Elena had vacated, finally pulling his other hand out of his pocket to attack the food set out in front of him. Even a week's worth of walking and eating whatever he could didn't put him off of a good hot meal in front of him, though less robust individuals may say they would rather pass on something that looked like a baby had barfed it back out with some chunks of meat and rice swimming in it. A few shakes of salt and pepper, and Reno could eat anything.

"So he gonna take over the chief position again? I'm not the best choice for the job." Reno had been acting leader while Tseng was in recovery. Sometimes, while on that long road over to Junon, he thought that was the reason why they never succeeded in stopping Meteor. If Tseng had been in charge... he wouldn't have made the mistakes Reno did.

The other turk shifted a bit, feeling slightly uncomfortable, and after a long enough pause until Reno had a mouth full of food and couldn't reply back, he spoke. "Better you than me. A few more years."

Reno started coughing, since he had tried to swallow too fast and got it in the wrong end. "What's that supposed to mean?" He wheezed out, still trying to clear his throat.

"When it comes time, you'll be good." Rude was being cryptic, though whether to avoid saying what he was really thinking, or just to irritate Reno, the redheaded turk didn't know. That was probably the last standing irritating thing about Rude.

Growling, he sighed through his mouthful. "Dammit, Rude, just get to the point."

"When Tseng retires."

That just made Reno slap his forehead in frustration. "Whatever."

"Reno..."

The redheaded turk set down his spoon with a bang. "What?"

Looking out over the crowded cafeteria, Rude frowned slightly. "Who's going to take charge of the company, with the President still in a coma? I... it just seems like someone should, before things get worse." Rude took a breath, and started again. "The company is drifting. Company managers are doing their best, but..."

There was more to what Rude said than just his words, and Reno knew his sometimes partner well enough to be able to tell what exactly was on the man's mind. "You mean before Shin-Ra gets torn apart at the seams. Yeah... I was thinking about that the past few days, and there doesn't seem to be anyone from the executive board, upper or junior management that didn't get hurt, maimed, or killed. I mean, there's Reeve, right? But nobody else." The less Reno thought about Reeve, the better. "Where the hell is the bastard, anyway? Running away again?"

Rude shrugged. "He disappeared a day after Meteor. Said he was going to help the evacuation."

"Hmm... he must still be back there. I don't think... heh..." Reno snorted with a smirk on his face, pushing his forgotten food to the side. "He's been the traitor all this time, you know?"

"I know."

"Reeve is the last surviving member of the Board other than him. Not only that, but he's a traitor." Reno lifted his head, forgetting about the food in front of him, and stared at the ceiling while he thought. "He hasn't been checking in with anyone. That's definitely going to disqualify him from the job. Palmer's out there, but... he resigned a while ago. Besides, do we really _want_ Lard-ass calling the shots?"

Shaking his head, Rude took a sip of his water. "Tseng already checked. He found Palmer out in Costa. Retired."

"See?" Reno straightened out and poked a finger at his partner. "Who else is left? The Head of SOLDIER? Military can't be in higher management."

"I know what you mean." Rude had already had the same conversation with Tseng earlier in the day, but it was amusing watching Reno. "Tseng's already thought about this."

"All right, so when is he going to make the announcement?"

"He's not going to. Not right away, anyway. It's going to be one of us."

That was completely unexpected, as Reno choked on his glass of water. "No!" He stood up suddenly, much like Elena had before him, and waved his hands. "No way. There's no way. Not us. Never in a million years. I don't want that kinda shit on my shoulders. I'll follow Tseng to the ends of the earth, but there's no way either of us can do it. Tseng can do it! Us four can be like his arms and legs. It'll be better."

Rude had fallen silent and reflective again, watching his friend tirade. "Then you should tell him."

Reno stopped, and his face grew a little pale. "Oh shit..."

***  
_"No_, I'm _not_ doing it, Tseng. Cissnei has just as much experience as I do! Hell, even Rude-"

"Which is why we need her here dealing with Junon and the relief efforts instead of at Midgar. She does not have the right kind of training to adequately control the situation at Midgar." Tseng said, sitting his water glass on the table beside the hospital bed. He looked pale and wane, but better than he had right after Sephiroth's attack. He had lost a major amount of blood and some pieces of his intestine. It was a miracle he had survived. "Besides, the hard decisions would be left to me. Nothing would change in the way we function as Turks, we would simply be taking care of the entire company, not just our department. This is important, Reno. Rude is not aggressive enough in dealing with people."

Reno shook his head, folding his arms tightly in a defensive gesture. "That's bullshit, you've seen Rude when he's got a mark, he can do it-"

Again, Reno was interrupted, this time by a wave of Tseng's hand. "Immaterial, he doesn't have the social skills and drive to succeed. The task is left to you, Reno. I'll keep in contact with you constantly, you can defer whatever you feel you can't handle to Rude, and just... _act _like you're organizing Shin-Ra. I know you are good at that. That's all the people would need. The company will gain a little stability, and the efforts would hasten and possibly get life back into some semblance of order. We can deal with the major problems later." Tseng's gaze was ice cold and stony, making Reno shiver a bit.

"...fine. But you'd better be prepared to pay a big PHS bill, because you're going to be on my quick call list."

"Wasn't I on your list before?"

"That's beside the point! You're trying to put ME effectively in charge of the company!"

"You swore an oath, Reno."

That had effectively shut the younger turk up, as it was the last argument Tseng pulled, and usually won with. He had indeed, so many years ago. If it were to mean anything, he had to hold on to it every day, not just dispense with it when it was no longer convenient... something the company had forgotten a long time ago. His anger and irritation melted, and his shoulders drooped. "Yeah, well... I guess you had better start calling me Mr. Boss."

Tseng rolled his eyes. "Don't push it, Reno."

That was how it happened. Reno became the acting head of Shin-Ra. Only for a few weeks, only in Midgar, and only acting- Tseng did all the thinking. It was a good set up, so Reno thought, considering the circumstances that he didn't want to do it at all. He wasn't good at making these kinds of big decisions, he was much better at following whatever fucked up orders the superiors sent to him. Even with Tseng at his back, he'd still have to make the day to day decisions and control the situation.

The turk was still scowling as he climbed into the helicopter that would take him to Midgar. There were helicopters all over Junon ready to lift off and go on their mission of mercy to the bereaved citizens still stuck in the middle of nowhere in a dying city. It was a task force Shin-Ra could have been proud of in the glory days...

Had they all started to call it the glory days, now? For real? It had only been a month since the heavens opened up and unleashed their doom on the land. It felt like a year.

Glory days, it is, then. They could all look back on it with fond memories, and build a better world out of the ashes. One where he didn't have to chase after insane clone posses and spiky haired pseudo-SOLDIERs.

The assignment also gave Reno some breathing space while they traveled to the ruined city. A chance to catch up and analyze the situation with a clear head and people not interrupting him every five minutes. Cissnei had really come back to Shin-Ra... she really wasn't dead.

It didn't help the pain he still felt over her death. Seeing her again, being around her again felt more like it was her ghost coming to haunt him. Sometimes it felt like she were a ghost. The other turks barely recognized she was there, sometimes didn't even acknowledge her, except for Tseng. Reno had odd feelings whenever she was around, but he also wanted to see her. It was a strange conflicting feeling that came up whenever he saw her.

Shaking his head to clear it, he strapped himself in the seat. When the helicopters powered up, they took off all at once, looking like so many large angry bees. He wasn't piloting for once, which was a relief. It was a good chance to catch up on sleep, too, resting his head against the window. Sometimes he wished that all of the events from Zirconaide to Meteor was just a long nightmare, and he would wake up in his room in the Tower, stretch, and get out of bed to find out what the next exciting mission was.

Exciting? Hah. He had enough excitement to last him a lifetime now. It was then he realized he was no longer young. Enough excitement... where had all the years gone?

The trip was a long, half conscious affair. He kept dozing in and out, only waking up fully to talk to Rude about the place where they would land near the camp. The camp was a mishmash of rescuers, refugees, and military personnel coming to help dig people out of the ruins that they could get to. It had been set up several miles outside of Midgar, far beyond the zone of destruction caused by the meteor, but close enough to Kalm. It was easy to find from the air, the pilot said. He had made the trip several times to check on how things were going, as communications were still very bad in the area. PHS worked only intermittently, and then only on the side closer to Kalm, since it had a wireless relay station that could connect to Junon's system. A few days ago, Junon had gotten some of the television broadcasting towers to work on the mountain range between the two cities. It was a good sign that even after the entire planet poured out what must have been half the lifestream, things were slowly starting to go back to normal. It was a great thing, too, and it lit hope in the heart of civilization.

After one such conversation with Rude, Reno fell asleep again, and the next thing he knew they were flying around a hill and came in view of the massive spread of makeshift tents covering the earth.

It was an awe inspiring sight. A testimony to the togetherness of people in trying times. Reno felt the effect fall a bit flat on him, though. He had already seen a few things like that in his lifetime before. Mostly during the war, though those were not things he wanted to remember.

Rude appeared next to him, having taken off his seat belt to move around, and set a hand on his shoulder. "... we got our work cut out."

_Amen to that_, Reno thought, but didn't actually say anything as they landed near what seemed to be a communal gathering place on the outskirt of the city of tents and sleeping piles. Reno wondered how the ones without a tent survived out in the rain, but remembered it didn't actually rain that often out this far, only around Midgar during the rainy season, in what the local news media called the attraction effect. They claimed it was caused by the proximity of all the mako reactors. The rest of the Midgar peninsula was dry and barren until you reached Kalm, which marked the start of the grasslands and the end of the affect Midgar had on the land. The redheaded turk rubbed his eyes, stretched, and unbuckled his seat belt to get out of the helicopter quickly. It really was nice not having to pilot for once.

A group of people gathered around their chopper as Reno and Rude jumped down, then gasped and pointed as the army in the air came into view, most having straggled behind the leading chopper that the two turks had taken. Reno looked around for someone that looked like they were in charge, seeing many employees, their families... slum people, citizens... it wasn't anything like seeing them during the evacuation, where they were separated and running. Here, they were together, calm, working to help and support each other. A camaraderie that Reno could understand. He had it with the other turks. A pseudo family of people that didn't fit anywhere else but with each other... but these people didn't know their neighbors. The fact that they would help someone they didn't even know, feel the same way as he felt about his turks, that fact hit him in the chest and stuck. An odd feeling settled on Reno, and he decided something in that moment, something important. He wouldn't let them down. He couldn't. It would be betraying himself and his oaths. It was kind of scary realizing the future depended on one's slender but muscular shoulders. If he failed this time...

Well, maybe everyone had died already in Meteor, and rose up like the Phoenix. Only unhappy and feeling old. Then he wouldn't have to worry so much.

That was a morbid thought. With a shake of his head, he turned his attention back to the task at hand. Someone that didn't look quite as exhausted and wearing relatively clean clothes stepped out from the crowd and approached the two turks.

"Are you from Shin-Ra?" The man asked, wrapping his coat around his body. There was something in the man's demeanor, maybe a look or something to the tone of his voice that sent up a red flag in Reno's mind. This was one to watch out for, Reno's instincts said. The man was entirely too sure on his feet, and the encounter was looking like a potentially unpleasant one.

"Yeah, we are." Reno said, holding out his hand for shaking. "You're the mayor of Kalm, right?" It was just a guess, but evidently a good one, as the man gave a slight start as he reached out to shake the offered hand. There was no real feeling behind it on the Mayor's part, it was just another motion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? After all you've done?" The man asked, frowning now with his bushy eyebrows.

Reno paused a moment, glancing at Rude. "What do you mean, what we've done? We're here to help, we got food and supplies from Costa and Junon."

The man started shaking his head. "We don't want it. We don't want your help, or your food. You think you can fuck up the world like that, then come down pretending to be angels of mercy?"

"Now wait just a moment, Mr Mayor..." A distinctly feminine voice called out, marching to the front. Reno's mouth dropped open when he realized just who it was. Elmyra Gainsborough marched up to the mayor with a firm step and a determined eye. "I know this man, a little. He's the type of person to not beat about the bush with someone. If he's going to kill you, he'll say so. If he's here to help, then, considering the circumstances, I wouldn't turn it down. We need every little bit we can get!"

As Elmyra went on, Reno's mouth fell open more and more, at least in his head. She was the last person he expected to see, much less help him in any way. On the outside, he kept rather calm and put a hand on his hip. "The lady's a smart cookie. I don't got all day to take care of you people. We have to go in and shut down the Mako reactors too, before something goes really wrong."

The mayor reddened a bit, then looked out over the sea of faces crowding around them. He looked like he wanted to argue more, but with everyone watching, he felt it more prudent to back down. "...Fine. Do what you want. I wash my hands of it."

"You don't have jurisdiction anyway!" Someone shouted from the crowd. Reno looked around, and spotted a man in a Shin-Ra manager's suit. That's funny... where had he seen them before? Around the office? At any rate, it was good to see someone at least partly familiar. He had low expectations of survival rate of people who had been in the tower and on the plate, as the most damage had fallen there. That's assuming that the guy was on the Plate.

To be fair, he was surprised the damned thing was still standing. Midgar had been built to be tough, even when it was ravaged by war and hatred. It'd take hundreds of years and trillions of gil to fix the city, though, and that was low on the list of priorities. Better to start anew somewhere else... where mistakes wouldn't be there to haunt people. Midgar was enough of a reminder just being there.

"If you want our help, you'd better say so now." Reno said, turning back to get in the helicopter. "I don't got time to waste on politics."

The crowd milled about before one young woman whispered, "Yes. Yes!" She got louder, stepping forward. "This isn't the time to quarrel with everyone else. Haven't we learned anything? It doesn't matter whose fault it is! Nobody wanted this! We have to put it behind us."

The turk paused, hearing a slow swelling in the crowd, then turned around as people started shouting and agreeing. The mayor of Kalm was lost in the shuffle. Shin-Ra had failed to protect the planet, it deserved the criticism it got, but they were willing to put that aside... again, Reno was amazed.

"All right, men." He said to his troops. "Move out, get those supply stations set up, _properly. _Start a registry of people, last names then first. List their missing or people they know are dead. Get up some sort of communication with Junon. The satellites are still here, so try tapping into those if you can." Reno started issuing orders right away, surprised at even himself. It wasn't that he had a problem with ordering people, but the level of insight made him do a double take.

Hell, maybe there was something to what Rude said after all. He'd never be Tseng, but he could try. He wasn't specially trained by Veld, but he knew them enough to try and think like them. Well, that was neither here nor there. There was work to do.

_"Stop mooning around..."_

He looked around, trying to find whoever said that, but there wasn't anyone nearby. Everyone he had been talking to had gone off to follow orders. Oh well, it wasn't important anyway. It was better to find something to make himself useful.

There was a group of people off a ways beyond the camp's borders. When he asked, the boy said it was a task force to prepare a small landing strip for an airplane. That was a good idea, and he wondered who made it. It had been difficult enough to land the helicopter down with all the uneven terrain on the Badlands, a plane would be doubly hard. So far, the easiest way to get anything in to Kalm and the camp had been shipping it down to the port near Kalm and use the large river as a landing strip for seaplanes. Looking at his priorities for the camp situation, they needed supplies, communication, and transportation. Number one on the list was water, food, something to create shelters and then a better method of communication. The communication was getting taken care of, so if they took care of the transportation, the supplies would be easier to get. Airplanes could provide the food, water, and materials. Tarps would help, he thought, glancing back at the camp to see how many exposed sleeping rolls were out. They'd provide better shelter than nothing. At the very least tarps would make good large communal tents over the makeshift beds of blankets and clothing.

Just as he reached the group, the supervisor over the workers came over to talk with him. "How long before this place can get clear enough for the airplanes?" He asked, looking the man right in the face. It was pretty easy to see this had been an effort started by the refugees themselves, and they had cleared more than half a landing strip. They had been pretty smart about it, too, taking part of a paved road and cleared it on either side of rocks and whatever else they found.

The supervisor looked at him, then squinted. "Probably by later today, iff'n your crew over there pitches in, and we get a few more vol'teers from the crowd." His craggy face looked hard and sharp. He was a man Reno felt could pose danger, or a lot of help, depending on how things went. Reno made a mental note to make friends with the guy, possibly offer him a drink or two quietly in a corner and bond. The man obviously commanded respect and fellowship, and getting him on Reno's side would make things far more easy for the turks.

One problem down. "Great, I'll send some people your way. There's a Gelnika coming in from Junon that'll bring a lot of the things we need like shovels. I was thinking about sending it down a few miles on the other side of Kalm, but this is much better. There's only a few Gelnikas left over from Weapon's attack and Shin-Ra isn't wanting to risk them." The weapon that had attacked Junon made sure to destroy a lot of the large cargo craft while it attacked. The flying one had made pastry dough out of a few more. Shin-Ra's forces were battered, and bruised, but still going strong.

"Thank ya kind, lad."

Instinctively, Reno bristled at being called lad, but shook his head and walked off, his business concluded there for the moment. _Be diplomatic, be diplomatic... god damn, I hate it when they go all condescending on ya just because you got a smooth face. I'm old enough. I've probably seen things that'd curl that guys hair._ While Reno fumed and snorted on the inside, making a note to send word there was a half-decent landing strip near the camp, someone came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump a little. He turned around to see a wrinkled, but still attractive face framed by white hair. Oh yeah, Elmyra was here...

"Reno... could we talk for a bit?" Elmyra asked, leaving her hand on his shoulder, and it took all his willpower to keep from pulling away.

He forced a smile and shrugged, hoping her hand would come off if he did it hard enough. "I got nothing better to do." That was slightly sarcastic, but she decided to take it with grace and smiled back.

"Thank you, Reno..." She looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side, a mannerism that reminded him of Aerith. "Tell me... have you heard from Aerith?"

Those words hit him like a brick in the face. Of all the things he expected her to say, out of all the things he expected to talk with her about, that was the least from his mind. He honestly didn't know, but it was true, he hadn't seen her in quite a while. She wasn't with Avalanche, was she? They hadn't met the last few times he had ran into them. "No, I'm sorry. Maybe you could ask Cloud Strife, or one of the Avalanche people. They're her friends." Were they her friends? It was true she had been traveling with them, but... "...no. No wait." Something occurred to him then, illusive and not quite there. Trying to put a finger on it to express it in words was practically impossible. A completely alien feeling in his heart and in his head. "That's got to be it." He trailed off, not entirely sure what he was saying, and glanced down at the ground, giving it a good hard glare.

"Um?" She clasped her hands together, biting her lip. "What's got to be it?"

Looking back up at her, he frowned and shook his head. "I think you'd better talk to Cloud... something happened and she... isn't with them anymore."

"Oh..." The poor woman looked like she'd been slapped, knowing full well what he meant by that. There had been something strange in his voice. She acted like she was going to swoon for a moment, and he grabbed her arm to hold her up. "I... yes... I should go see them."

Why did he say that? What's more, why did he say it like that? It was like he wasn't in total control of his body, if something like that was even possible. He felt a bit bad for her, and guided her to a rock to sit down on. "Hey, it's probably nothing. Don't mind it, ok? Hell, I don't even know. It's not something I go up and ask them, you know?"

"Where's Tseng?" She asked, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed her eyes with it. "I haven't seen him in a long time..."

"Eh... that's a long story." Out of all the people in the world, Elmyra Gainsborough was one of last he expected to be talking like this to, civilly and as if nothing had happened between them. "Tseng was injured almost fatally while on a mission. He's still recovering, but until then he put me in charge." He paused, glancing over the crowd to spot Rude playing traffic controller and motion where the helicopters were supposed to come down with the supporting personnel. There were still a couple helicopters due. "Mostly, anyway. I got to report in occasionally, but I got full reign out here. Not my cup of tea."

"Something about the way you say reign... it means..." She sniffed, her handkerchief growing a bit damp from the silent tears streaming down her face.

A steely silence met her comment for a while, until he figured out what to say. "Upper management is in a shambles. I got the ropes for now."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I'll deal. I think you should go back to that house we got ya in Kalm, and take a rest. The girl is still with you, isn't she?" Reno asked abruptly, suddenly interested in the young girl Reeve had brought in... how many months ago was it now? It seemed like years ago. That wasn't good.

Mutely, Elmyra nodded, and gave a deep sigh. "I think... I knew in my heart that she'd never come back when she left. That she'd complete her journey... she always wanted to go exploring, you know, but always I talked her out of it. I always wanted her safe and protected."

The turk shook his head. "It was nothing personal, y'know. Just orders." Curious now, Reno sat down, a half smile crossing his lips, and leaned towards her, as if he wanted to listen. She laughed, sounding lighthearted even though there were tears in her eyes. He wondered if she was all right in the head. This was an odd moment, and he realized that he was getting a whole bunch of odd moments ever since he walked into Junon. "Elmyra, I'll take ya where ever you want to go. I got to go find them anyway. I'll take you with me if ya want."

Still dabbing her eyes clean of some still unshed tears, Elmyra shook her head. "No, it's all right, Reno. I think they'll come to me when the time is right. There's too much to worry about right now. Barrett should be coming to see Marlene soon. "

"No way," the turk protested, giving her a small nudge. "That's what we're here for, helping people get back together. Getting something set up where they can stay. You know, even those that have family in another city can't get out of here without walking a long way? It's not a problem, so just take the damned offer." He couldn't help but have a mischievous smirk on his face.

"You're not going to stop until I say yes, are you?"

He tilted his head again, pretending to think, then nodded. "Sounds about right. Come find me later, I'll make arrangements."

She stared at him, disbelief etched in her face and features, and then gave a slow nod in acceptance. "...all right. I'll trust you. I don't have many left to trust. You've... changed a lot, Reno. I'm not even afraid of you anymore."

"Hey," Reno said, getting up as he saw Rude beckon to him from across the field, "we're just here to help, right?" With that, he gave the old girl a wink, and turned around, whistling to himself. Though he didn't know what he was doing, talking with her made him feel cheerful and confident that things would turn around for the better.

_"Hmph. You'd better behave yourself."_

That definitely was not his imagination, but when he looked around, there was nobody there. He glanced back at Elmyra, but she had gotten up and walked off somewhere else... and it was a _man's_ voice.

Now he was sure he was cracking up under the pressure. _Great. My first day on the job, and I start hearing voices. Is that an occupational hazard?_


	4. If We Both Survive Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it just a week? Reno asked himself as he surveyed the progress they had made since he arrived. To him, felt like it had been a year. He had done more management work in that single week than he had in his entire lifetime.

Was it just a week? Reno asked himself as he surveyed the progress they had made since he arrived. To him, felt like it had been a year. He had done more management work in that single week than he had in his entire lifetime.

Overseeing things. Setting things in motion. Appointing people eager to work and help out with certain jobs. They were all talents that lay hidden. It was a side of him that he didn't know existed. The amount of patience he showed, to work with normal people without getting frustrated or ticked off, truly surprised him. And it felt _good_. He wasn't trying to hurt, or kill... it was just another mission, but _nice_. The difference it made showed in the faces of the refugees. It was as if a disease of hope spread among the people, and with that hope, they pulled themselves together. Reno had seen things like this before, but he had never been a part of one. It was a good feeling, and he found himself regretting that he'd have to leave.

Well, organization efforts were well underway. It was time to check in with the head honcho with the weekly report. Reno flipped open his PHS and pressed the speed dial for Tseng. Not that he didn't call him every day, every few hours whenever something came up, but this was on record and official. On one call a few days ago, Tseng had told Reno to give himself more credit and stop calling him so much.

"What do you need now, Reno?" Tseng sounded crabby. That was a good sign. The turk leader usually sounded tired and kind of groggy. Sounding crabby meant that Tseng was feeling better. Maybe he would be able to get up and move around. Reno felt a bit guilty wishing Tseng would get better already, but it was hard on all of them with Tseng not up to his usual antics.

Reno smiled. In his opinion, the guy needed cheering up. This was going to be fun. He cleared his throat, putting a little bit of a sarcastic note in his tone, like he wanted the phone to melt with acid. "Why, nothin', chief. Just reporting in for the week. I have something written up, and I'm sending it on the next flight over. I think we have a system set up here good enough that it'll stick for a while, but at least they aren't running around flailing with their heads lolling around like a headless chicken."

Taking a breath, he turned on professional mode. "Things are getting better here. There's still people coming out of Midgar every day. There's rescue parties sent out to help anyone injured. We've started up a database of missing people. We're sending the worst cases to Junon's hospitals by plane. It's still damned miserable, but better. A lot of these people are in shock and just stand around if you don't get them to do something."

Tseng gave a half sigh, and Reno could _feel _the exasperation and snort Tseng was holding back behind the sigh. "I can do without the colorful descriptions, Reno, but good work. How is the level of morale in the troops?"

"Pretty good, considering. There's groups of soldiers we're sending to the city on rescue hunts. Turns out that a few of them are raiding for supplies and whatever else they can get out of the city. Some of the refugees are now talking about going back for supply runs, and building shelters with materials from Midgar, but I'm trying to warn 'em against it. Bad enough they're getting supplies out of there off the rescue watches, you know?"

Reno lowered his voice a little, walking away from the closest group of people for better privacy. "There's Mako radiation all over the entire place. It's just a guess now, but I'm thinking the levels are high enough to contaminate the materials, and who knows what the hell effect it's going to have on living tissue."

"Hmm. Knowing what we do about it, I'd rather not have anyone going back there for any reason except for rescue efforts. I can imagine what the reactors are doing in the damaged condition they're in. It's a miracle they haven't exploded. Tell them to wait on shelters. I'll assemble a team together and send you someone with the tools to check Mako levels..." Tseng trailed off, heavy fatigue entering his voice.

Reno's eyes opened wide. Maybe Tseng wasn't as better as he thought. "Wait, Tseng. Send doctors. We're starting to get some sort of sickness going around. It's pretty nasty. Ya start with a fever and later there's intense vomiting. Send the mako team later, we need the doctors right away. The ones we have aren't enough, they aren't much better off than the refugees... only a few from Icicle and Midgar. They're swamped."

"...point taken." Tseng's voice cringed with pain, not just from his physical but also for not having thought of that before. It was hard to think of everything in the middle of a crisis, but Reno didn't blame him for being distracted.

"Get someone out here, Tseng. Cissnei would be great getting doctors..." Reno would have continued, if it hadn't been for Tseng interrupting him with a cough.

"Cissnei's already en route out to you. I've assigned her a mission. She's bringing more supplies out with her, and a Mako technician to shut the reactors off. She's to help him in any way necessary."

Reno was silent for a long moment. Putting Cissnei in danger like that, just when she came back? And he would have to see her. "One technician!" He finally blurted out.  
"That's not enough. What if something happens, like the whole damn thing blowing up, and we got to shut the rest down? You got to send someone else, at least! Call Cissnei back."

"You'll handle it. I'll send more equipment on the next shipment. They can use it until I get someone else out there. I'm counting on you." Click.

Reno stared at the phone like it had grown a snake head on the earpiece, then flipped it closed. He was getting a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Why her? Of all people, Tseng was sending Cissnei. Reno had managed to forget about her with all the things that were going on here. Everything and everyone needed his attention. He had even managed to forget the... pain. Even that hadn't been like it was before, when he thought she died. Something irreparable happened inside, when he learned the truth.

He told her not to go. He had begged her not to be... not to do that duty. He would go instead, and she said no. It wasn't the rejection... but it should have been him. She would have never dropped the plate, or...

Damn, he didn't even know what it was. He just knew that he didn't want to think about her, or have her around, or anything that was going to distract him from his mission.

_"Come on. Put a smile on and treat her like you used to. You should be happy to see her."_

Speaking of distractions, he'd better check with a shrink when he got back to Junon. When he was all alone, the voices started to creep up on him, and it was scaring the turk. They were becoming all too common... it irritated him no end and worried him. What could be causing it? He knew he was under a lot of stress right now, but he had been stressed before, so that couldn't be it. Was it post traumatic stress disorder due to his ordeal getting to Junon? He doubted it. He had it before, and his episodes were nothing like voices in his head. Besides, he been in the same situation a few times before with no real ill effect. But this one had been different...

During the long, lonely walk, he often imagined things. He saw people he knew were long dead, like old friends and relatives; people he hadn't seen in years, or since his youth. His grandparents had been there for a while. A childhood friend that died in a car accident. Sometimes, he thought he saw Cissnei, but that was probably because he wanted to see her. Step after step, he wished for her so badly it hurt. She never did show up on that walk, though, did she? It was pretty clear, now that he thought about it.

He had seen Aerith though. That had surprised him more than seeing people that weren't there. His grandparents and friends, he could understand, but not the flower girl. The Ancient girl had been with him on a trail of defeat from a disintegrating city to salvation. She had walked next to him from time to time, even going so far as to help him up when he stumbled on a rock. She had been a constant companion, and he made sure never to tell anyone what he saw, when he arrived at Junon. They would have locked him up, or worse, hospitalized him until they deemed him better. It still made him wonder if he had actually died in the catastrophe, and this was just a split second dream of the rest of his life because his brain was in denial.

Maybe that was the reason why he decided to help Elmyra. He needed to see the flower girl in person for himself, to prove that he was just seeing things. _No no no, that's not why... Why do I need to see her? I guess..._ But he couldn't guess.

What was the matter with him? He felt strange lately, always getting distracted and floating away into the clouds. When things were quiet and very very still, when the voices came, his head felt like there was a buzz at the back of it, like a radio was playing somewhere in the distance but he couldn't find it. He heard it, but for all his searching never turned up a radio. It must be something he imagined, even though it was _right there _driving him mad.

Then, there were even more disturbing thoughts. One or two were disturbing enough to think about going to the shrink just by themselves.

Shaking his head, he pulled himself out of his own thoughts and went back to headquarters. Finding Rude to tell him of the youngest turk's imminent arrival was a good idea to get his mind off the weird shit. He had his duties, after all.

It didn't take long for Cissnei to arrive in from Junon. The helicopter containing her landed a few hours after Reno's call to Tseng. An airplane touched down not long after. There were a few soldiers along for the ride, several crates of supplies, and the promised reactor technician Tseng had mentioned. Cissnei left the soldiers to unload the supplies for the camp, and went to find Reno. He wasn't that hard to find, either. After the first few days, he stuck around his tent for people to find him when something went bust, instead of making them track him down.

"It's good to see you, Reno." Cissnei greeted him with a smile when she saw him. He lifted the tent flap for her, letting her go in first to the place he called his headquarters, erected for his office by some kind soul in his personnel. He rarely used the thing though, not even for really private conferences. It was always easier to take someone up in the helicopter and be assured of privacy. Canvas was not all that great of a privacy material, even for visual obscurity.

" I was hoping you'd stay back at Junon, where it was safe, for a while." Reno said, sitting down at the makeshift desk he'd put together from rocks and a stray wooden board. Papers and maps blanketed it, though, as dirty and used as the board was. At least it matched.

She smiled and folded her arms, scuffing her shoe on the ground. "One could say the same about you, Reno. Going off so soon after you got out of the hospital. I worried about you."

"Yeah, well, you know me." Reno snorted, folding up one of the stained maps. "I never try to stay longer than I need to. Hospitals aren't my thing." He fell quiet when he said that, remembering one time where he had broken his leg, and she had come to visit him almost every day. She brought him food, candies and small meals to supplement the horrible hospital food there. Shin-Ra wasn't known for the best hospital food in the world, but most hospital sucked anyway. He was glad of her visits.

Turning her gaze to the floor, she shook her head. "You're always like that. Always strong. At least you like people to think you are. I know better. Aren't you ever afraid?"

This was getting into dangerous territory, he thought, watching her with half lidded eyes. "All the damned time, but I don't let it get me. I use it. It makes things sharper, clearer. Heightens senses and crap. Don't you feel that damned better when you're in battle? Adrenaline and shit flowing through your body?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Anyway, now that you guys are here I guess we should think about the reactors." Reno pulled out a map he had hand drawn from the air of the new outline Midgar boasted. It had taken hours and a huge waste of the gas in that helicopter, but acquiring valuable information for their situation was more important. Why didn't he think of bringing a camera when he left Junon?

"Reno, about that-" she held out a hand, shaking her head. "We can't do it. Our technician took one look a the reactors and said that if anyone went in, they'd come out with a huge case of mako poisoning. They're radiating out all over the land, he said."

The other turk paused, then nodded. Her words weren't any surprise to him, but to that extent where they couldn't even enter a reactor was bad. "Yeah, yeah, I thought as much. I'd already figured that one out when one of the victims came out with mako delirium, but I didn't figure it was that bad. I mean, shit, he'd been picked up near Reactor 6. We're not gonna have much choice in getting rid of them, though. Something's gotta be done."

She looked around and sighed, eyes finally resting wearily on one of his hands. It was a stupid idea, but anything would be better than silence. "We could bomb them..."

"Are you crazy?" Reno sat up straight in his chair. "That'd be like... like... I don't got a clue what that would be like, but it'd be bad! Cissnei, do you remember what the explosions Avalanche caused were like? They killed hundreds of people in the first explosion, and wounded more in the second. Besides, one of the reports said it didn't completely deactivate the flow of the mako from the earth. That's why we were able to repair them." He was so upset that he forgot that she hadn't been around for the reactors exploding. She had been... somewhere else.

Cissnei's face was red from listening to his outburst, and she shook her head slowly. "It was just an idea, Reno. Right now we don't have anything, so if we had our ideas out on the table, maybe we could figure something out... but..." Suddenly, she shook her head and sat down on a rock next to him. "No.. you're right. It was just an idea. Reno... there has to be a way. Somehow, we can do it. There's more I haven't told you yet. Faber said that if they aren't stopped or at least curbed a little, they could go completely rogue and suck the mako out of the planet in fifty years."

"He seems like he knows a lot about Mako reactors." Reno's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Brown liquid eyes just rested on his. "He was the leading engineer in cutting edge Mako technology, Reno. He knows his stuff."

"Faber?" The sarcasm remained despite her look.

"Quintin Faber. He was the supervisor for the entire energy department." Cissnei amended.

The tall turk let out a low whistle. "...shit." Reno sat there blinking, feeling a bit stupid, like he had been a deer about to be sideswiped by a heavy truck. "I heard about that guy... the one that worked with Scarlet a lot? Made up a bunch of compact mako based energy supplies?"

"Yeah... that one. He just looked at the city, and that's what he said!" She reached over and touched his hand lightly, and he turned his gaze to her.

"Here..." Pulling the hand drawn map, he handed it to her. "Show him this. Take him out in a helicopter again for a while if you need to. Find a landing place on the plate and take some readings. I'm not gonna give the final word on just some observations, Ciss. I need some hard evidence to show Tseng when I get back to Junon."

"Yes, sir." Cissnei said, taking his orders to heart, as she would Tseng or Veld, and took the offered map. "I'll go do that now."

"Be back in time for dinner. Three hours. I don't want you out there longer than that." Reno felt bad giving such an order, but he knew there needed to be limits in a dangerous situation like that. Who knew what sort of creatures were lurking in the city now? Crazed robots and slum monsters gone berserk came to mind.

_Oh shit. We forgot about _   
_Hojo's samples._

Cissnei grabbed on to the edge of the helicopter as she let herself down. She had taken Faber and hijacked one of Reno's choppers to get those figures he had wanted to show Tseng. The place she chose was a relatively stable part of the Plate, a good place to get readings without worrying about tripping over something.

"Can you get anything from here?" She asked the elderly man stepping out behind her.

"Yes, my dear. This will do nicely. It's too bad we only have this. I'd have given Tseng a complete report if he had sent the items I requested." Faber mumbled, patting the bag he carried. "Now, I need a moment to set up. It'll take about five minute, then we can get out of here."

"All right." Cissnei said, then wandered a little. She had told the pilot not to turn the helicopter off, they didn't want to be here more than they needed to be. Taking the road, she walked in the direction of the tower for a minute or two. It was strange, seeing the city you grew up in nothing but ruins, how everything had been twisted but have the same vague shape. It wasn't a city anymore. It was a land of ghosts and death. How could any of them ever make it right again?

Onward, she went. She forgot exactly why they were there, and what they had come for. The young turk went deeper than she should have, and came face to face with one of those ghosts.

A piercing scream shattered the air, easy to hear even above the noise from the chopper's blades. Faber had just finished packing up when Cissnei dashed around part of a downed building. She was running for her life, and it was easy to see why. A large, multi-tentacled beast with the body of a dog and the head of a pumpkin followed her.

"Get back! Get back!" She cried, dashing as fast as she could over the pitted, uneven road. The thing leaped over an abandoned car behind her, with all the grace and ease of a feather. The blood was rushing through her head and her heartbeat was louder than her feet thudding against the ground.

The pilot wound up for take off, while Faber piled in with his equipment. Just a little more! Cissnei was almost there, but she could feel the hot breath from the creature on her ankles. It singed the hair on her neck. With a mighty jump, she dove for the open door, and the pilot pulled up hard. The upper horn of the beast dinged the landing rest just as she pulled her foot in. A terrifying roar shook the craft, but when Cissnei looked back, the monster had fallen back to the surface face first.

The call with Tseng didn't go very well, even for Reno's standards. _Must have hit the time where the painkillers are fading but not time for more. He's always been a jerk when he's in pain.._

"If they're there, then you'd better get rid of them, hadn't you?" Tseng had said to Reno's mention of the samples.

"Tseng... these things are Hojo's. Cissnei was almost ripped apart by one. Do you have any idea of what Rude and I went through down on that sunken Gelnika?" Reno asked, rhetorically. It had all been in the reports, but he figured it didn't stick out in Tseng's memory like it did his. That mission had been a major pain in the ass, and those hadn't even been very powerful on Hojo's scale.

"It'll be a huge challenge just to get rid of the least of them. Knowing what they're like, they're probably swarming the upper plates now, if they got out of the tower. I'm pretty damned sure of that after Cissnei's report and the fact the chopper they took has a _big freaking gap_ where the runner should be." He growled, rubbing a little spot between his temples in irritation.

"I'm well aware of what Hojo was capable of. We should be able to take care of it..." Tseng did seem to be in a lot of pain.

Reno shook his head quickly, even though Tseng couldn't see it. "No, Tseng, you don't get it... these things might've been affected by Lifestream. You know, big stream of green, mutates and alters whatever it touches? Chief... you're not listening to me. If I send in an army, we might lose 'em all.

I'll send in a scout and see what it's like down there, but Chief, we're going to need help if it's as bad as I think down there. You know..." He trailed off a bit thoughtfully, glancing out over the encampment from his big rock. He went there often to see what was going on, and everyone could see him. "There might be more people in Midgar that need our help."

"...Reno, do what you think is best on this. I'm not there, I don't know exactly what's going on... you're right about that. But, we can't send any more right now until there's volunteers willing to go and clean it out..." Tseng's voice seemed fading out with sleep, and Reno sighed.

"Right, fine, I'll let you go." He said his goodbyes and hung up, then jumped off the rock and headed back to find Cissnei and Rude. He needed the report from her technician, and he needed a quick update on Rude from how things were in Kalm.

There was a small idea trickling up in the back of his head, but it would take a lot of effort to pull it off...

Well, there was time for that. He wasn't sure if there was a lot of time to get the Mako Reactors off, though. What he needed was a way to get inside the mako reactors without getting in the way of Hojo's monsters. It wasn't looking likely with the things roving around the Plate. He didn't want to send anyone in to find out how many there were, either.

While he was walking, a sudden idea hit him. It almost became literal too, as he staggered and went down flat on his face against the ground. _Way to go, Reno. _Looking back, he saw a round pipe laying on the ground. Where the hell did that come from?

Pulling himself up, he hurried back to his headquarters tent to write the idea down before he forgot to tell Tseng about it.

"Reno?" Rude called out, poking his head inside the tent.

"Hey buddy, you're just in time, I was gonna go looking for ya." Reno said, filing the paper away in one of the many piles surrounding the makeshift desk. "How's things in Kalm?"

The large, bald man shrugged. "As usual. There's some tension between the refugees in the city walls and the citizens... nothing unexpected. They've been building more houses. Every single spare space is occupied. Mayor expects the population to boom."

"Yeah, well, if things go right, they wont boom too much." Reno grumbled under his breath, feeling a surge of irritation at the thought of the mayor of Kalm. "Should get a boost to his ego, huh? Be careful with dealing with him."

"Yeah."

"Look, Rude, I need you to do something else for me." He looked up with a serious expression on his face, almost apologetic that he was even having to ask. "I can't go with ya though, but it's important."

A shrug. "I can handle it."

"Cissnei got attacked by one of Hojo's monsters down on the Lower Plate today. We need some way of gettin' rid of 'em without having to fight them. I was thinking if we got one of Hojo's assistants, or one of his cronies. I want ya to track down... No, not a crony..." He looked back at the notes he'd made. "Someone who knows his work and has worked with him on a close basis. They're gonna be slippery, and hard to find. Someone like Hollander. Can ya do that?"

"...dangerous."

"Yeah, take whatever you need." Reno was rubbing that spot between his eyes again, feeling another surge of irritation at the recent events come up. "They're probably already in Junon by now." He hit the top of the desk, making a loud bang. "Damn, why don't we think of this shit when things would be easier?"

Rude looked down at his shoes for a moment, then shook his head and gave a rare smile. "Then it wouldn't be called a crisis, partner. I'll go grab the next ride back. Start from there. Database should have names. Tseng might know."

"Great. I'll send ya with the written report for Tseng, too. And check in with Cissnei, she's got some things to send, too. Make sure she gets put up somewhere nice." The redheaded turk sat back in his chair with satisfaction. He knew Rude wouldn't let him down, they'd been working together too long... eight years, wasn't it? Something like that. He remembered what it was like to have nobody, and every day he thought of that, he knew it was worth it to join the Turks.

His phone started ringing, and he smiled._ Pains in the ass._

"I got to take this call, see ya later. Oh, before ya leave for, I got a bottle of something off one of the merchants in Kalm. We'll have a drink before you go to Junon. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll come find you."

"You'd better. I need to wish ya good luck." Reno said, with a grin beaming out of his face. "I got it burning a hole in my pocket. You know what that means."

Rude left then, and must have discovered Cissnei just outside of the tent, at least that's what it sounded like to Reno, who could hear her voice and a lot of talking going on out there, despite the heavy canvas. They talked for a while, and then Cissnei came in. Reno's shoulders tensed up all at once then. He noticed he did that a lot around her lately.

"Reno, I um... could we talk a bit?"

Giving her a look over, seeing her body language, her posture, it was obvious something was weighing on her mind. "We're talking right now, Ciss. Whatcha want?"

"No, I mean... can we go somewhere to talk? Maybe take a walk or something. I just have a few things I need to say to you... privately." She tripped over her words a bit, as he got up and walked over to the flap of the tent. "I really need to say something... maybe a few somethings."

"Fine. Let's go." Reno shot out, then walked out without even a backwards glance, leaving her to open the flap by herself and follow him. If he looked back, he would have seen her bite her lip in nervousness, something she'd never done before Meteor.

The two walked in silence for a while, he leading the way, she following. Though she had been a part of the Turks long before he even thought of joining, she always followed his lead. It had always been that way. His path lead them out of the far edge of the encampment, toward Midgar and the ruins of that great city. Even from here, this close to Kalm, they could see the skyline of ruin clearly. A dark blot on the horizon, twisted and for all intents, dead.

"I never thought I'd see it like this." Cissnei murmured, walking beside him now. "I didn't spend much time at home, but..."

"It was still home. I know how it is." Reno's voice was hard, the tension still apparent in his spine, but now she must have seen it and wondered. "It could be a cruel place, but it was home."

Cissnei looked up at him, frowning at his tone. "Reno... I wish you would tell me what's bugging you."

"There's nothing bugging me."

She quickened her pace and sped ahead of him to look right in his face. "Liar. Every time I come around, you get all stiff."

He didn't answer her, but instead forced his shoulders to relax and pulled his hands out of his pockets. "There's nothing. You're imagining things."

"No, I'm not, and you're being dodgy." Cissnei stopped and put her hands on her hips, forcing him to stop as well. "Something's on your mind. I want to help. That's what I'm here for. Please, Reno. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It hurts when one of you is in pain."

He turned to face her squarely, and blinked. "It's really none of your business, Cissnei. I expect you to your job, and not worry about whatever else. Do that. Things will be fine."

She started to tremble a little with held back emotion. He could tell so easily, though she tried hiding them from him. It was pointless though, she never had been very good at that. It made him feel bad... "They wont be fine."

"You're right, but what can ya do." Reno snorted, and turned around to go back to camp.

"Why are you treating me like this? Reno!" Her voice cracked, and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before she burst into tears. Cissnei didn't cry easily, but when she did you could tell it was serious.

The taller turk stopped his advancement, and looked back over his shoulder.

"Ever since I came back, you've been so... angry. Like I did something horrible, or... I don't know." She took a deep, shuddering breath and square her shoulders. It helped calm her a bit, she really didn't want to cry in front of him. "I don't know. I just want things back the way they were. Before we left. Being friends and laughing with each other. I want that back." She was hiccuping now, a result of when she was trying to swallow things trying to come up. Better do something before she starts really crying and he became a melting pile of goo...

Shaking his head, he stepped closer to her and set his hands on her shoulders, breathing out a gentle, "Don't cry."

That triggered the flood, and soon she was crying in earnest, moving closer to rest her head on his chest. "I d-don't know w-what I did."

"Cissnei... I-" he broke off, tilting her chin up to look at her better. "It's just..." What was it, really? How could he tell her? The feelings were all shuffled around, and he couldn't make sense of them. It had been so much clearer when she was 'dead', he knew how he felt and he could cope with that. But now, there was so much conflicting inside of him it threatened to tear him apart if he thought too much about it. Huffing, he shook his head again. "I got nothing to say, Cissnei. You died and left us all to take care of things, then you come back and... It's just that... You're different. It's like seeing a ghost or an imposter. Something you know that couldn't be true."

His words must have stung her a little, because she flinched and sighed. "...you're different, too. You're angry all the time, you say and do things the old Reno wouldn't have." She buried her head back into his chest, and her words were just mumbles to him. "Did you really release that plate?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you do it, Reno? What did they say that made you do it?" She looked up again at him, this time with not so many tears, but rather a curious expression. "Did you forget everything you held to?"

He lowered his gaze and sighed. "I didn't wanna die, Sadie..." Using her real name was a risk, a quick way to upset her if she wasn't in the right mood. She often didn't want people to call her that, not since she... but that was a story for another time, and he didn't really feel like thinking about it. "It was a chance to get rid of AVALANCHE for good. After all they've done, I really wanted to get them back. Make sure they couldn't hurt anyone ever again. That was my chance, and I blew it. After you guys died..."

"That's it, isn't it?" She asked softly, putting a finger to his lips. "You thought we died."

"Yes..." Reno frowned down at her, feeling her smooth skin against his lips. "You didn't come back. We all knew it might turn out to be a suicide mission. But you could have come back after all..." He trailed off, the control on his emotions slipping a little and his mask lowered. Giving her a sad gaze, he pulled away just enough to give her a good look. "Why are you here, Cissnei? Don't you have other people to save? Or something else you'd rather be doing? The others didn't come back to the turks, but you did. Why?"

"I just... missed it, is all, I guess. I wanted to help..."

"You're lying."

"So are you. I bet half of everything you say is a lie. I know you, Reno." She shot back, still pressed against his chest, which was starting to make him feel very awkward.

"You don't know what it's like going through what we did, Cissnei."

"Don't tell me you were afraid." She looked a bit shocked at that, hearing someone she looked up to say things like that, hearing his uncertainty.

"...anyone would be. I did what I had to. I did it when I felt dead inside because everyone I thought were a part of my family was dead, except for Rude and Tseng. I did it without regret and dammit, I'd do it again." His voice cracked, just like hers had, but not with tears, but anger and regret regardless of his own words. "You dying and not coming back was never part of the plan. I followed Tseng that day because I thought everything would be all right, and I wanted to do my best to make sure! To make sure you guys could come back and-"

"Reno..."

"I'm outta here." He pushed her away and stalked off, but not to the camp this time, but the same one he'd taken when they walked out here. To Midgar. A long walk... that's what he needed. Some place quiet to clear his head and think things through.

"No, Reno! Please, wait." She ran after him, grabbing his arm. "Please."

"Leave me alone, Cissnei! I failed you, and I failed the company. I failed to stop Avalanche, Sephiroth, and Meteor." He gave a sharp, bitter laugh, pulling out of her grip. "I told Rude one time I didn't regret joining the Turks. Now I'm starting to think it was a mistake." Waving at Midgar, he glanced back at her with a strange smile on his face. "What's to stop it here? Stop me from tossing my uniform off and disappearing?" He dropped his arm and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "But no, that's not a turk. I'm too much of a turk to do that." Turning around so fast, she ran into him when he stopped, he had to grab her arms tightly to keep her steady. "Even after everything that's happened, I'm too invested with this whole crazy pile of crap. I'm too much in love with you to leave."

Cissnei's face turned red, and her mouth dropped open slightly, "...love me?"

"Leave me alone, Cissnei. That's all I want out of you." Whispering in her ear, he gritted his teeth, then pushed her away. "Leave me alone. Tomorrow, today, forever. You already lost your SOLDIER boy, I won't break your heart a second time."

Then, he turned and marched away, leaving a very confused and distraught Cissnei standing behind, watching him, and feeling like he very much did break her heart.


	5. If We Both Survive Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Crabs**

**Crabs**

Cissnei was professional and curt after their little talk the other day in the Badlands, and he was starting to hate it. After his outburst he was really regretting what he said and did. It had felt so nice with her head resting against him, warm and comforting... but no, he burnt his bridge there, and though he regretted it, he also felt a slight satisfaction. He had taken revenge for making him bear the ordeal of her caring for another, then making him think he had lost her forever with no chances to tell her how he felt. Revenge for _him_ having to hunt down that other, even though it wasn't even her fault, and bring him back alive. In truth, a small part of him had been glad that the SOLDIER had been found dead. A rival... at least in his head.

_"You have really become vindictive and vicious, haven't you?"_

"Shut up," he blurted, startling a passing group of girls with baskets of bandages that needed mending to work on. This was it, he really was losing his mind. Telling Cissnei off like that. Hearing voices. Sometimes it hurt to even think anymore. He had to get out of here. A good, long vacation was what he needed. Somewhere he could get his mind off of everything, that the world was turned topsy turvy, and just relax for a day or two. He had been going non stop since they said he was well enough to work again.

But it was not to be. A helicopter announced its presence as he continued walking the grounds, which seemed to be the biggest job he had around here anymore. Aside from the rising crime rate, and a few scuffles between people, the efforts were going pretty damn well and he felt like a third wheel thrown in just for the hell of it. Tseng should have realize that, and called him back by now to send him off on something more important. There had to be something else he could do.

The chopper landed nearby, on the cleared landing strip the people had worked so hard on. Reno casually jaunted over, waiting as the blades slowed down to a bearable level before getting too close, and the door opened. The person that came out was the one he least expected to be on that craft, as it was none other than Tseng.

"Tseng!" He exclaimed, coming forward to help the man down from the chopper. "What are ya doing here? I heard you still needed some time to heal."

"Thank you for your concern, Reno. As a matter of fact, I'm fine." Tseng did look much better, he was walking around without much help, but he did have a cane. It was a bit weird seeing the chief lean on it like an old man. They weren't that old, where they? "They released me last night. I'm well enough to start handling things here."

"You mean you told them if they didn't release you, things would start happening. Painful things."

"You're irritating when you're right."

"Hard to believe, but I actually missed ya." Reno mumbled, still getting used to the fact that, well, Tseng looked like an old guy with that stick. Well, it did make sense... he had been stabbed clean through. "You look like an old codger out for a walk, y'know."

"It has a blade inside, just aching for some backtalk." Tseng's mouth twitched, a sign that he was trying not to smile. Reno figured he was feeling good despite the cane.

Reno just rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Show me around. I'll need to get settled." The chief was off at a good pace, for having a cane, and Reno followed.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Reno pointed out the landmarks verbally. "Not many important bits around. Just headquarters over there. The community tent for gathering. There's about a dozen kitchens set up around the place. The death registry is around that rock, and the merchants of Kalm set up a bazaar somewhere around. Reduced rates, lots of trading and haggling. Since nobody has money they trade work. It's pretty weird. We're getting a lot accomplished, though."

A bit embarrassed, Reno took a hand out of his pockets and rubbed his head, looking over the camp. "There's a missing person's tent, too. It's doing real good, but there's been a few that come every day and never find anything. The orphans are the worse, but we're getting an idea of who is dead and just needs to be found. Then, there's flights going out every day, shipping lucky ones off to family in other cities. It's slow goin'."

"As it would be. Any progress on the reactor and Hojo's specimens?" Tseng asked, looking out over the plains to what he could see of Midgar.

"Just a lot of thinking. Me and Rude met up and discussed some ideas. Those things are pretty damned vicious so we thought it might be good if we knew the weaknesses. Rude's looking for someone that worked with Hojo so we can get an idea of what to expect from the Tower." It stung a bit that he didn't have anything better, but it wasn't like he had the same resources he had before Meteor.

"Good work, Reno."

"Not really. It's depressing and we just come up with more problems that needs fixing. You really going to take over here? I feel real bad leaving, but... I need some rest."

Tseng stopped, and turned around to look at his second. "You're actually admitting you need rest? I remember a few months ago you boasting you could go longer and harder than anyone else."

"... I'm just getting older, Tseng." Reno flinched at that. Did he really say that? It felt like a century ago, and on an entirely different world. "Not a kid anymore. I've been going ever since Avalanche busted their way out of the Tower. The only rest I got was at Wutai, and then at the hospital, but that wasn't too quality, if ya know what I mean. I can join Rude at Junon, and we can work on finding those people, or something like that."

"Hmm…"

Reno wasn't going to beg. He waited until Tseng finished thinking...

"Fine. Elena and I can handle it here. "

"You're sending Elena out here?"

"You and Cissnei are to go back to Junon. Do what you need to. Cissnei will work on getting the reactors shut off."

"What about... uh... the boss?" Reno asked in a low voice. If they were all working, who was going to take care of Rufus?

"I've got that covered, Reno. He's in good hands, and nobody knows he's alive." Tseng took something out of his pocket and held it out for Reno to look at. It was a small materia, hardly grown at all, and glowed softly with magic. "Know what this is?"

"It's a cure materia. So what?"

"Try it." Tseng tossed it to him, then turned to continue on his way. "Give me a good briefing later, and I'll send you out tonight."

"Great. I can be in a real bed by morning." Though Reno's tone was sarcastic, he really was grateful for the chance to go back to civilization where, more or less, it was normal, though Junon wasn't his first choice. He was definitely a city boy through and through, though. This being out in the middle of nowhere with nothing around and nowhere to go was getting to him. First and foremost, Reno was a city boy. He needed his buildings and people.

A good smoke and an even better beer with good company, and maybe a game of cards sounded really good. That's what he needed. And if he was feeling up to it, maybe a visit to that little blond he knew in Lower Junon. He _knew_ he needed it after all the roller coasting he had been doing, emotionally and every other way.

"Don't celebrate too hard, I might need you again in a few days. I'd rather not call up and have to listen to your hungover complaints."

Reno just snorted.

"I heard we were going back to Junon in a few hours." Cissnei said from behind Reno. She had entered quietly so that Reno almost didn't hear her over the sound of shuffling papers. He was getting the desk in order, piling the papers and maps he had gathered over his stay into a vague semblance of order before Tseng had to come in and see what kind of operation he was taking over. He would definitely get bad marks with the chief if he left the office like this...

_Damn. Wasn't she in Midgar? How did she get here so fast- nevermind._ Reno forced a smile on his face and turned to her, looking more like he was grimacing. "Yeah, I'm going to join Rude in the search for the cronies. You got your stuff packed? We're leaving in an hour."

"Mm... yeah." Cissnei nodded, then stood there looking like she wanted to say something more. "It's going to be dark when we get there. Reno... could I ask you a question?"

"You just did. Get on with it." He turned and started organizing the papers again, pretending to be disinterested with what she had to say. Trying to play it cool with her, that was it...

"Did you really... say you loved me?"

He stopped, straightening up properly. Of all the questions he didn't what her to ask, that was the one at the bottom of the list. "Yes." He cleared his throat, and twisted around to give her a look. "I got some stuff to do. You'd better get your things."

"Reno..." She started, and he held up a hand. Making fists, she shook her head. "Please, don't. Don't be mad at me, Reno. You should understand better than anyone... to understand we didn't have a choice! It was part of being... _us_. You did what you had to, we did what we had to." Cissnei stepped forward, setting a hand on his shoulder gently.

He glanced behind him again, and frowned. "Cissnei."

"We have to work together. I don't want anything bad between us." That wasn't strictly true, but she had to go with what she could. "If we can barely talk together, that's not much of a friendship... and we are friends, aren't we?"

Clenching a fist over the pencil he picked up, the turk turned around and leaned against the table, shifting it an inch or two with his weight. "Fine. All right." Why did she have to be so pretty? It was harder doing anything she didn't like because he didn't want her to look sad.

"It just seemed the right thing to do at the time... we took care of everyone there. We helped you when we could..."

"You're not really making your case here." Reno folded his arms, a sure sign that no matter what she said, he'd be like a brick wall, pretty or not.

Still, she continued, determined to go on though he seemed hard and cold. "...we were all injured. It took us a long time to recover. Some of us had memory loss." Cissnei looked at the ground, unable to bear his gaze. "I really missed you..."

"Convenient." He waved a hand dismissively. "I'm sure ya missed Zack the same way." It was unfair he was blaming her for that, but he wasn't in a very giving mood, to tell the truth. "I told you the other day. I don't like doin' this to you, Cissnei, but ya don't leave much of a choice."

"Then don't!" Cissnei's eyes were threatening to fill with tears, but she managed to keep a leash on it. "Reno, I don't understand- Zack was a traveling companion... a dear friend of mine. Why do you keep-"

Frustrated and irritated by her tears, Reno walked forward and grabbed her arm, tilted her head up, and kissed her, hard. She stiffened in surprise, then melted and threw her arms around his waist, and held him there. It was a long moment. His head felt light and detached, like it would float away. She smelled good, and felt good, and she was so small...

Reno let her go, pulling away and setting her at shoulder's length away from him. "That's why... when you came back, I..."

"Don't say anything more... I think I understand." She tilted her head, a small, sad smile on her face. "It'll be fine. Won't it? Just please don't tell me to leave you alone again... I want to at least talk with you."

"I guess... " It would still hurt, but maybe now that he had told her, it wouldn't be as bad. "We're family, Ciss. "Reno held her again, giving her a squeeze, then turned her loose completely.

Cissnei wiped a stray tear away and nodded, already composing herself. Her eyes had looked so old and wise ever since she came back. Reno caught himself thinking that the Meteor had affected everyone, everywhere... even if had been a relationship or a family tie. it'd be a thousand years before people would recover from the effects. Cissnei was no different.

"I only need a few things."

"Then let's get outta here, kitten."

The trip back to Junon was quiet. Even though they could have taken that time to talk, Cissnei had fallen asleep on Reno's shoulder, sitting there on the bench with him. He didn't disturb her. Instead, he let her use his shoulder all she wanted. There was something soothing about the rhythmic feel of her breathing. She was warm, too, so that was incentive to not move her. And if he was partaking of her softness, well, she was using his shoulder.

The land they flew over was not untouched by the fingers of Meteor. Several forest fires had started in the mountains when the small planetoid tried to crash into one of the biggest cities on the planet. Debris from space and even the city dotted the wilds around Midgar, even halfway to Junon. Reno rested his head against the window, letting the sights sink in.

When they finally landed on the airfield, still damaged from the weapon's attack, he woke her up and helped her out of the helicopter, since it took her a while to get over being sleepy, and not quite getting her bearings yet. As she woke up, he left her and got their packs out of the cargo compartment. "Come on. It's too late to be wandering around out here. I've got an apartment on the lower sector we can stay at."

Cissnei was ready to agree, though it _was_ his apartment, and they went off to take the lift all the way down. Reno glanced around, reveling the feeling of being back in civilization. The strange buzzing in his head receded too, and that was a relief. The voices had stopped for the moment.

"Reno, do you think we should report in?" Cissnei asked, descending the stairs to the lowest part of Junon as he bade her to from behind.

He shrugged. "Report to who? Aside from the boss, we're the highest rank in the company around here. Tseng sent Elena off somewhere. If anything, people should report in to us. That can wait. How about a decent cooked meal for once? My refrigerator is bare, but the store is just down the block."

"Are you offering to cook? I didn't even know you could cook." She laughed a little, a merry little sound that made Reno shiver. "And food is scarce everywhere, we wouldn't get much choice... it was like that before I left here. What would you make?"

"Damn, does that means no chocobo steak?" They had reached the front door of his small apartment, and all it took was a thumbprint and the door was open. Inside, it was rather chill and very barren of furniture, since it contained only the necessities needed.

She shook her head. "No... and how can you eat those cute birds? But there's plenty of fish. Do you remember this used to be a great fishing port? The fishing boats have been coming back with huge hauls lately! Nobody can understand it, but there it is. Seafood is getting very popular again, and the small fisher boats from the village beside Junon are making money. It's really stimulating business." Smiling, she stood rather awkwardly in the middle of his living room, almost afraid to sit down. "I'd love a seafood dinner, if you're going to cook."

"I'll see what I can fish up." She shot him a glare for the bad pun. "Yeah, sure. If it's that cheap, want crab?"

"Hmm... I'd like a bit of lobster, if you can find it? I'd settle for some fish, if you can't."

"I have an great recipe for fillet, I guess." Reno reached for her bag, and took her down a tiny hallway. "You can have the guest room. Rude would use it when he didn't feel like staying up at the hotel so I can't guarantee it'll be clean..."

"It's better than nothing, Reno, and more private than staying at the office or the hotel. I haven't had a good night to myself in a long time... thank you for bringing me." She said, looking up to his face. It... felt nice, almost like they were gaining their old relationship again. Before the materia war with Fuhito.. and maybe something more. He was still very confused over his feelings about her, and he was damned unsure of where they were going with it. She said she wanted to be friends, and he couldn't say no, even though it still hurt a little when she was around.

"There's sheets in the closet. Make up the bed if you want. There's a television somewhere around here if ya want to watch it. I don't have a lot of movies for it."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Reno." Cissnei smiled at him, opening her pack and shaking out a spare change of clothing.

"Uh... right. I'm going to get changed and I'll be back in an hour. Do ya uh... mind if you clean the kitchen a bit? It's been a while since I've been here, and..."

"I understand. You didn't stay here very often, do you?"

Reno gave her a glance. "It's a place I could call home once in a while. It makes me feel better."

She bit her lip, hesitating, before going over to give him a hug. "You have a home with us, Reno."

"I know." Ruffling her hair, he pulled away before she started to get all motherly on him, like she used to do when they were young. "I'm going to get that food now." He left her there in the guest room, making a quick change in his bedroom to a clean uniform- the only thing he really kept here- and noticed how loose it hung on him. He must have lost some weight recently, but it didn't surprise him considering he had found a white hair in his bangs the last time he looked in a mirror. They were all getting older, and there hadn't been any new recruits in the past two years except for Elena.

The city smelled different in the night. In the day, it was full of motor oil, heat, metal and sometimes the ocean when the wind was right. At night, all the industrial smells faded, leaving only the ocean and a small undertone of fish coming from the small village underneath the golden city.

Reno stuck his hands into the pockets of his coat, one of the few things he kept at his place that wasn't a piece of his uniform, and took his time walking to the store. If it was a little chill, he didn't notice. Temperature changes were just another background noise to his everyday life. It was a nice night to take a walk, though. There were very few people about except for the odd soldier taking a drunken walk home or on a security patrol. He almost felt guilty stealing some time for himself like this, like it was dishonest to the people still stuck in Midgar and Kalm.

Bright neon signs interrupted his thoughts when he neared the shopping district. There were a few more people here, making late night pick ups or stock delivery. Reno pushed open the door to the grocery store, the little bell attached to the door announcing his presence. The clerk looked up and took note, giving him a smile.

It was just like Cissnei said. The shelves were fairly bare of canned goods and so were the bins that normally would hold fresh fruits and vegetables. There was plenty of seafood and meat, however, and Reno took some time to pick out a few good cuts of fish, since he didn't see any crustaceans tonight.

He walked up to the counter with his packages, glancing back at the store before asking the clerk, "do you have any lemon juice? Hell, anything that tastes like it?"

"I have some imitation flavoring in the back." The clerk said, adjusting his glasses. "What do you need it for?"

"The fish."

"Have you tried oranges? The imitation is mostly for baking and things like that. If you're looking for a citrus sauce for the fish, oranges are the next best thing. I do have some tartar sauce as an alternative." The clerk rang up the fish for him, wrapping them up in a paper bag to prevent any leaking before bagging them.

"You have any oranges?" There was only one real good recipe for fish that Reno knew, and tartar sauce wasn't in it.

"Yes."

"Any good?"

"Enough for making a sauce. I'll give them to you half off. Five hundred gil."

"If they're the ones in the basket over there, I'll give you two hundred gil for them."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"Hey, you're not sellin' them, are ya? I'm doing you a favor by taking them off your hands. They'll go rotten soon and give customers a bad impression."

"Done. Take the basket with you." The clerk added that to Reno's bill while the turk fetched the basket and set the fish inside it, so he didn't have to carry everything in pieces. "Is that all?"

"I'll take a bottle of brandy and a pack of cigs."

"Big spender tonight, aren't ya?" The clerk went to get the items himself, seeing as they were both on the other side of the counter, and placed them next to the basket. "You've been hearin' the news lately? There's been some talk about Wutai making a fuss over Shin-Ra trying to relieve the people evacuating Midgar."

Reno raised an eyebrow, pulling out his wallet and handing over the gil notes. "Why would they do that?"

"I'm not sure, but it was interesting enough to hear. Most of the other city-states have lauded the efforts, but Wutai's gotten all pissed off for some reason or another." The clerk shrugged, pointing over to a newspaper. The newspapers were one of the few reliable sources of news, if they were a bit slower than television. Knocking Midgar out had knocked out over half of the world's communications networks, and they were still not entirely up yet.

"Thanks for the dish." Reno replied, grabbing his groceries just as another tell-tale chime came from the door. He didn't pay much attention to the man strutting down the aisle toward the refrigerated cases and back, looking at the few things the store offered on the shelves.

"Hey," the clerk said, squinting at Reno a little bit, "have I seen ya around lately? You look real familiar."

"I doubt it. I'm not that big on publicity." The turk noticed something odd in the corner of his eye, which made him snap to alert, but didn't give away he'd seen anything outwardly. "Tell me, do the security patrols come down around here real often?"

The clerk tilted his head to the side and frowned, about to answer when the man that had come in ran up to him. "Get yer hands up!" The man shouted through his dark scarf, holding a very large shotgun to the clerk's chest. "This is a robbery!"

Reno chuckled under his breath, making the man twist around and point the gun at Reno. "What the hell is your problem, asshole? Put 'em on the ground and eat dirt!"

"You're making a mistake," Reno warned, slowly setting his groceries down on the floor. The clerk was frozen with terror, his hands raised high in the air.

"The hell ya say!" The man screamed, but Reno could see the trembling in his hands migrate down the muzzle. Must have been a kid, possibly trying to get some food for his family.

The turk just raised an eyebrow, and straightened up again.

"I said ON THE GROUND, asshole!" The robber screamed again, waving the gun at the floor.

Another chuckle. "Again, you're making a mistake, kid. You don't wanna hurt anybody, else you'd have put one through my chest already."

The air was getting tense, and the clerk was making small gasps that made Reno wonder if he was having a heart attack, as old as he was. Reno, however, stayed very calm and in control, and even the robber noticed, angry that this customer was defying him.

"I said, on the ground. Now." The man repeated in a much calmer voice, getting some backbone against the redheaded turk."

Raising his hands a little, Reno started to kneel. "All right... but, kid, it's your funeral..."

As soon as Reno was on the ground, the man turned his back on the redhead to pick on the clerk, ordering him to put the contents of the register in a bag and toss it over the counter. Reno counted to ten, then kicked up to a handstand. The robber swung around to shoot at him, but the bullet went right between his legs and hit the window with a crack. Reno didn't stop there, he turned the headstand into a front flip and kicked the shotgun out of the man's hands, making it go off one more time into the ceiling before Reno was right_ there. _He grabbed the man's collar and kicked his feet out from under him, making him go down backwards and smashing his head into the ground. The robber was knocked out instantly. The turk held that pose for a moment, making sure the guy wouldn't pose any more problems, but then just shook his head and stood up.

"Can't even take a little spar, huh?" Reno turned to check on the clerk, hiding behind the counter. "You can come out now, the kid's down for the count."

Blinking behind his glasses, the clerk stood up and looked over the counter to see the body on the floor. "H-h-how did ya do that? That gun was-"

"I know what it was. I used to use one." Reno leaned against the counter, as if these things were an every day occurrence for him. "It can take out a guy wearing a bulletproof vest at three hundred yards. I know all about it."

"Th-then how did you...?" The clerk was still shaking, though he held a look of gratitude.

"I work for Shin-Ra." That was all Reno needed to say. "You'd better call the security patrols. They're going to want to get this one before he wakes up." He calmly picked up a magazine and looked through it, while the clerk got the phone and started making calls. There was no real rest without having to pay for it, was there?

After he hung up the phone, the clerk came out from behind the counter and started examining the window, before turning to Reno. "I-is there anything I can do for you?"

Looking up, Reno smiled. "Well, if you're offering..."

"Where did you get _that_?" Cissnei asked, when she heard Reno coming back in with the groceries. "Wine? Really?"

"It's the best I could get."

"I thought it was all confiscated for medicinal purposes in the crisis. Where did you get it?" Cissne asked again, taking the bottles of liquor off of him while he set the basket of food on the kitchen counter.

"A friend had it tucked away for me. It goes with the fish. Sorry they didn't have any lobster. Or lemons... but I got these." Reno reached in and pulled out one of the small oranges, a bit pitted and not the prettiest of fruit, but that didn't matter with what he was going to use them for. "Whatcha think? Should I use 'em, or just forget it."

She took one and shrugged. "I suppose. It's not bad, considering. I hope you didn't pay much."

"No. I didn't bother to get any sides, though, so it's just gonna be these and the wine." Reno took the wrapped fish fillets and set the basket on the floor. "Say, did you turn the heat up? Feels like it's going to freeze in here at any minute."

Giving him a glance, she took some dishes out of the cupboard and made her way to the small dining table, surrounded by two chairs. "Not yet, I didn't know if you wanted me to... you've been gone a while. What were you doing?"

"This and that. I ran into unexpected complications I had to take care of."

Cissnei grew immediately suspicious. "Like what?"

"A guy owed me a favor, so I collected." There, let her think hard on that one. She'd never figure out he had nearly been mugged... he didn't really need her to fuss and mother over him when it was already over. "Hey, Ciss, have you heard anything about Wutai getting upset Shin-Ra's helping the Midgar efforts?"

"No, why?"

"Just a rumor I overheard at the store tonight. Seems plausible enough to check into it. I was thinking 'bout callin' the chief to tell him. You know how they are when it comes to us." First, butter the baking dish liberally. Next, pour enough lemon juice to cover the pan... well, oranges would have to do here. "First thing tomorrow."

"Oh, well, if you think it's important, you should." Cissnei walked back into the kitchen and watched him cook, a faint smile on her face seeing him be so domestic. "You're really surprising sometimes. You really can cook." She wrinkled her nose at him, poking his arm. "A little."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, kitten." He mumbled, sarcastic, but smiling. "It was one of the few talents my dad passed on. Mom couldn't cook worth a damn so it was left to us to make dinner."

She laughed; that little twinkling laugh that gave him shivers when he heard it. "Whenever you tell me things like that, it makes me feel like I had a family too."

"Don't think like that, babe. You always had us as a family, didn't ya?" Reno was pretty curious about her youth, actually. She had been well into training for the job when he joined and met her. "Shinra adopted you right out of the orphanage, right?"

"Mm, yes. It was a bit lonely at first. All the kids I grew up with weren't around anymore, but... there was Veld, and Tseng." Cissnei looked down at her feet, thinking on so many years past. "It... wasn't bad, but..." She paused, then shook her head. "It's silly, really."

"Nothing's silly when yer just talkin, Ciss."

"I guess I always wanted to know what it's like to be loved as a child and parent. I missed out on all of that..." She shook her head again, then drifted out to the dining room.

He watched her carefully, wondering exactly she was talking about. His own youth wasn't very warm and wholesome, otherwise he might have chosen a different career path. Being loved as a child was as alien to him as she said it was to her. His parents had been there, but didn't really emotionally invest themselves...

Staring at the fillets, just for a split second, he felt like a child again. Just for that moment, he was kind of happy.

Breakfast consisted of left overs and orange juice. Cissnei raided his bathroom for a shower. Reno laid out the uniform he had been wearing to death and fingered the fresh holes in it. There was no way he'd get this repaired after everything done to it. The material was a special blend meant to protect and the makers even claimed that it was as good as chain mail armor. The turk seriously doubted that after a few close calls, but it was still better than normal things. The trouble was that he had no scraps to patch it, and boy, did it need patching. With a sigh, he rolled it up and tucked it in his closet. If it wasn't patchable, he could use it for patches on others. He knew he'd be needing it after a few more missions.

After breakfast, Reno leaned back in his office chair and rested his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. There were a few cracks he didn't remember in it. Better talk to the land lord about that... "So, Ciss, what do you think? We go report to Tseng, call up Rude, check on things in the tower, and make sure the boss is still alive. Any other ideas?"

She was toweling her hair dry, sitting on his couch and listening to him mumble to himself. "Well, none that come to mind. Maybe we should get together and do some research on the Science Department. I wasn't very familiar with their personnel..."

"Yeah, you're right." The chair issued a creak as he sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Midgar may be a pile of shit now, but I heard from Rude that someone here was able to access Shin-Ra Mainframe in Midgar from here." He picked at a thread hanging off his shirt cuff. "What I don't understand is why the boss didn't make backups of the databases here so we didn't lose that crap."

"It's because the machinery cost a lot of money, and they didn't want to give potential attackers another place to strike at that possibly might be easier to break into. They already had one in Midgar, anyway, and-"

Reno sat up suddenly. "There's a back up in Midgar?"

"Well, yes... it's not as advanced as the main computer, but it was cut down just for storage only."

"How big do you think it'd be? I mean physically, not digitally."

"Not very, maybe the size of a refrigerator. That's all it does, though... it can't serve, it's like an extra hard drive to the main system that has dumps of data poured into it every time a backup was scheduled. The main databases had a whole network of servers to process and run commands and serve the information up. Spread out because of the amount of traffic they had to deal with..." Cissnei was having a hard time explaining the way it worked to him. It wasn't his particular field, and he must have looked a little blank at her. It was a good thing she was trained in information technology.

"So is that why the database was always down when they were upgrading and maintaining?"

"That's not the only reason, but yes, they updated the backup when they took it off line."

"All right, got it. We can get Rude's buddy and try getting into the database, and if we have problems or the information is corrupted, we'll have an alternate option." He pursed his lips, thinking about an excursion back to the Tower. It was still standing, but suffered heavy damage and it even looked like it was leaning a bit. "Even if that option isn't really an option."

Cissnei nodded, twirling the straw in her orange juice around, then took a sip. "We'll do that, but don't you think we should check the Junon files first, and see what we have accessible to help? Trying to access Midgar's servers sounds like we'd have an awful lot of work to do, and it might take a really long time if the circuits are damaged. We don't have that much... and we're estimating a few thousand people may still be trapped in Midgar."

"Did you see anything that looked like Hojo's samples wandering around last time you were in the air?"

"No... not really, just some regular monsters. They seem as confused as the people are in the camp." Cissnei leaned forward and looked out the window of the hotel. "That monster that attacked me... it might have been the last one alive. They might have died in Meteor's attack."

"I doubt anything of Hojo's grade would die that easily..." Reno was musing now, his head pillowed on his arms. "But it might make it easier. I didn't think of that." Sitting up, he dropped his arms and laughed. "... anyway, I don't feel like doing much this morning. Let's just take it easy and see what the others have cooking."

"Mmm... ok."

"Elena left a few hours ago." Rude was saying, sitting in his usual seat in the council room in Shin-Ra Inc's Junon branch. It was not nearly as fancy as the one in Midgar, but then, this one was designed for the practical, and the fact that a war was being waged. There wasn't much ornamentation at all, just the chairs and the table, a window, and several maps in place of what would be paintings in Midgar branch. Monitors dotted the center of the table, just like the one in Midgar, but not set into the table itself. They were just kind of, sitting there. The praticality of the room suited Rude. He was very much practical and unadorned, save for one or two earrings. Well, he was thinking about getting a few new piercings, but that could wait for a better time.

Reno's tattoos crinkled as he made a face. "Ehh, just as well. She's been real nervous lately, fluttery kinda. Tseng will be good for her. I called Tseng earlier about that rumor I heard of Wutai. He was pretty pissed off and I think he went to go shout into his phone at Godo."

Tilting her head, Cissnei shot Reno a curious glance, but he didn't elaborate on it. Elena's crush on Tseng was no real secret, and if Cissnei couldn't see it, well, he wasn't going to tell her.

"Got access to the database." Light flickered as Rude adjusted his glasses, leaning back further in his seat. Hesitating a moment, he felt awkward and uncomfortable being so talkative in front of Cissnei. It was hard enough around Elena. Rude tried to remember all of the times he and Cissnei talked. Times when he hadn't been so prone to silence. Six years, was it? It still hurt. "The Science Department files are all encrypted."

Moving gracefully, Cissnei perched on the edge of the table. "I can help with that. I'm good at that kind of thing, and I already know most of the Shin-Ra codes. All I need is a computer."

"Awesome. As soon as you can, get cracking on it and we'll have some names to work with." Reno was putting his feet up on the table, sitting at the head of it, were Rufus would normally sit, if he had been awake and kicking. Naturally, the boss would have had a fit if he saw Reno do that. "Once that's done, we got to think of what we're going to do. Priorities are pretty clear.

One, we got to confirm there's samples down on the plate. Two, we need some real good accurate readings of the amount of Mako the reactors are putting off. Not the overall saturation like ya got last time, Ciss, but the active amount." Tapping his foot against one of the monitors in the middle of the table, Reno let out a low whistle.

Putting it like this, it seemed so much easier to tackle the problems they had before them. Rude wondered just how Reno was managing to cope with his new role, especially when he considered that Tseng was giving him a lot of initiative. Reno had the makings of being the next chief, in Rude's opinion. It was funny thinking that, when the first time they met, they had the same fondness for each other a strange cat and dog would.

"If samples are confirmed and the active radiation is bad, then we take the list of names and start hunting down the science division. They've got to have a way of either shutting those things down or giving us an idea of their weaknesses."

"What if they don't want to co-operate?" Rude asked, cracking his knuckles as if he _knew_ what Reno was going to say.

The redheaded turk chuckled, a big smile in his face at his partner's eagerness. "Hey, they jumped ship the second Meteor showed up. Shin-Ra is still paying their checks. We'll give them a little incentive. Or else. The hardest part is probably going to be hunting them down. They could be out in the camp, for all we know. Oh yeah, we got to think of a back up plan in case we can't find 'em."

Rude sensed something in Reno's tone. He had a feeling he was racing ahead of all of them again, and he must have been right. "Do you have an idea in mind, Reno?" Cissnei was asking.

"Might."

"You wouldn't." The bald man said suddenly, his own thoughts following what must have been the same logical course Reno's had.

She looked confused. "Wouldn't what?"

"We could ask Cloud to help us. I mean his group has gotten through everything tossed their way so far." Reno raised an eyebrow in Rude's direction. "They wanted those reactors off before, why not now?"

"I don't know..." Rude couldn't honestly give a good reason as why that would be a bad idea, but he had a strange feeling that it was, and it would only lead to trouble if they followed it. Cloud was a loose cannon, a thread that kept unraveling the sweater. He didn't like it one bit, even if they had worked together before against Don Corneo. "Doesn't seem right."

"Hey, it's only a back up." There was just a slight pinch of hurt in Reno's tone.

"It's all right."

There was quite a long pause in the room, a lot of thinking and processing going on, as they absorbed what had been said so far. Rude had no problems with the proposed plans of action, though he figured it meant they would split up and deal with each task at the same time. It was more efficient, that was for sure.

"Well, if that's all, I guess we could go check on the boss..." Cissnei finally said at length. She, too, was willing to accept what was discussed, even if some of it was not entirely conventional.

Reno was already up, hands in his pockets, and halfway down the table to the door. It always surprised Rude how fast the guy was at times... "Meeting adjourned, I guess?"

Cissnei didn't need much time to find and extract the Science Division files, and not much more to break the encryption on them. She had managed to get it done through the night, staying up to finish the job. Rude helped her with what she needed, bullying the technology division people into donating their time and computers to the effort. She had the files ready for Reno early the next morning, so he called a short meeting to find out what they had found out. Reno, in the mean time, had been trying to dig up world news with what seemed like stone tools and bearskin.

"Name; Reginald Frost. His specialty was ancient dialects, especially Cetran. He's worked exclusively on translating Ancient texts and decoding hieroglyphics for Hojo." Rude's deep voice rumbled in the small workroom, flipping over the print outs he and Cissnei had issued out of a half broken printer with the ink running low. When was the last time someone had serviced those machines, anyway? "He had some small part in the testing of certain samples, but nothing to go on." Clearing his throat, he turned the paper and gave a nervous glance at Cissnei.

"The next one is Chester Garron." Cissnei continued for him, rescuing him from too much talking. "He was studying the effects of mako on monsters and living tissue. He would be a good choice to track down, I think. He might know how to take the monsters apart." She placed a hand on Rude's shoulder, offering some comfort to the large man.

Reno nodded, looking over Rude's shoulder at the papers. "This is great. What's this one? Sylvan Farchilds?"

"Genetics."

"Brilliant. At least we got leads to work on. We'll figure out where they are later." He looked up at Cissnei, and cleared his throat a little. "Did you get a team assembled for the radiation monitoring?"

She nodded. "I put in the personnel I assigned in my request to Tseng. He's already pre-approved anything I need, so I'm going to head out in a few hours. I should be back by midnight if everything goes right."

Reno had to be impressed. It didn't matter what job it was, Cissnei always seemed to be on top of everything, before he even mentioned it. He wondered if Tseng ever had moments like that with her, but sighed internally. Tseng was always ahead of _him_, it didn't take that much effort on Cissnei's part to- enough of that, he had to keep confidence.

"What about you, Rude?"

"Confirm Cissnei's report of samples. I'm going with her."

Reno blinked. It made complete sense, going together and merging the tasks. "That leaves me with..." Quick, think of something hard. "Following up on that Wutai thing and check on business here, I guess... Tseng's made sure the office here is running smooth. Come up with leads on where the scientists are for when you guys come back."

"Hit the bar with a wallet full of gil." Rude deadpanned, closing the file folder. It earned him a swat to the back of the head.

Cissnei let out a slow breath, trying not to laugh. "If he does, he's earned it. Go have fun for both of us. We know what to do, Reno."

"All right, I'll leave it to you guys. Take care, and call me if you need anything. Or Tseng... he's closer." Reno sat down in a chair and watched the two filter out of the room. All this thinking and planning was taking a toll on him. He felt like he almost wanted to follow through on Rude's suggestion and hit out a taproom, but that would have clouded his head... and he was a social drinker, anyway. No, he would probably work, and keep a vigil next to Rufus' bedside.

Reno was starting to get very worried about the president. It was dragging on weeks now, and he still wasn't waking up. He was in good condition for surviving the top of the tower exploding, but there was no response in the young man in all the time he was in a coma. The turk heard that if you talk to the coma patients, it was said that they could hear everything you say, even if they couldn't say anything back. Maybe... he should do that. The boss would want to know what was going on.

Making sure the others were gone, Reno got up and left the workroom, hands in pockets, and headed for the infirmary floor. Several nurses brushed pass him when he got off the elevator, chattering happily. It felt weird, knowing half the world was in ruins, and hearing people go on as if nothing had happened. Still, it wasn't bad, those few moments made things seem normal.

The nurse at the station looked up as he approached, but didn't say anything as he walked to the high security wing where Rufus was kept. Only a few people were allowed in. The doctors that had clearance, and two nurses, one for day and one for night shift. It felt very unsecure to Reno regardless. There were too many people, in his opinion. He had to wonder what Tseng had done to make sure Rufus was untouched while they were away.

He got his answer the moment he opened the door. A low growl greeted him when he walked in, the large cat stretching and padding out of the corner it had curled up in. Dark Nation? But... no, it wasn't, the fur wasn't quite dark enough and the growl was different. One of Dark Nation's cubs, maybe. Besides, Dark Nation would have recognized Reno's scent.

"Good kitty," he mumbled, as the cat crept closer. Thankfully, the attack cats were all trained the same way, with special allowances for Rufus's needs. He held out his hand and chirped the acceptance command, and the cat came to be petted, purring now. The turk indulged it for a moment or two, then plopped down into the chair next to Rufus's bed, and sighed. Kitty curled up at his feet, still purring.

The heart monitors beeped softly in the dim room, checking pressure and pulse at the same time. Several patches were attached to the president's temple, keeping check on brain activity. He looked like something out of a horror movie, hooked up to so many machines. His face was smooth, but a small cap tamed the blond locks that always flopped into Rufus's eyes. This was the man that the Turks owed their lives to. The man that they would give those lives to protect.

"Hey, boss." Reno started, rubbing his hands together. He didn't really know what to say, but... "You look like shit, y'know? Those machines don't go with your eyes." Laughing at his lame joke, he felt a bit awkward now. Never in a million years would he think of saying something like that if Rufus had been lucid.

"Look, boss... everything is real bad right now. Tseng's still recovering, and he can't do everything he used to. I dunno if he ever could. He's... well... I've been filling in a lot of his duties... it's not that bad, but... I dunno. It's not the same." Clearing his throat, he decided he didn't care if Rufus could hear him or not. "Midgar's getting cleaned up. I doubt it'll be fixed in a million years, but the people are tough... they're surviving.

We're trying to shut the mako reactors off, they've been damaged and contaminating everything... so Rude and Cissnei are working on that. It's just... a real big mess."

After a minute or two of silence, he reached out and picked up Rufus' wrist, feeling the pulse. "We need you, boss. We're not enough this time."

There was no answer from the bed, no twitch of the fingers or eyelids fluttering. In and out, the still figure breathed, while the machines beeped softly. Reno let go of Rufus and stood up. "We'll be here if you need us, boss..."

Closing the door behind him, Reno missed the split second twitch in the hand he let go.


	6. Wutai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the boss look so quiet and way too still, Reno had to find a way to curb his thoughts from tumbling over each other. It was like all of the things that happened summed themselves up in that one moment, represented in the man under an unnatural sleep. Reno had to get his mind off of it, and quickly.

After seeing the boss look so quiet and way too still, Reno had to find a way to curb his thoughts from tumbling over each other. It was like all of the things that happened summed themselves up in that one moment, represented in the man under an unnatural sleep. Reno had to get his mind off of it, and quickly.

 

Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any pending tasks he could do right there and then. Cissnei and Rude would take it as an insult if he barged in, and they'd probably kick his ass for good measure. What, then, could he do?

 

_ I haven't worked out in a while.  _ That was a welcome thought, and one perfectly doable. The Turks were leaving the every day running of the company to those who had been running it successfully for a while now, as the Board of Directors had done before them. He had no real need to be in the office unless there needed to be a major decision, and Tseng was taking care of all the important ones in Midgar right now. So, why not? Judging from how his muscles were aching- still!- from stopping that robbery, he could use it. It wasn't like they couldn't call him on the PHS anyway.

 

Feeling much better already, and looking forward to a decent workout, even if it was alone, he started off toward the training ground. It would focus his thoughts, make him feel better... wasn't it those “indorfin” things that made people happier? That was it. Training seemed a better choice than trying to make sense of an accountant's report. To be truthful, he felt rather useless standing around until the next mission, but there was literally nothing left to do except keep an eye on things in Junon. This was a good idea to put the time to use, other than trolling the streets for whispered news and gossip.

 

It was just a few minutes and he was walking into the executive training room, dressed in a pair of dark sweat pants and sneakers, and not much else. Sweat tended to make him itch when he wore a shirt. The room smelled a bit closed up, so he opened a window to let in light and air. It was obvious the room hadn't been used in a while, which was all the better. Nobody to bother him.

 

Stretching a few times, just to make sure he was good, he walked over to the weights, first making sure there was nothing wrong with the equipment. Chuckling, he pulled the peg out of the top and plugged it back somewhere near the bottom, giving him one of the heaviest weights the machine could go. Whoever used it before him was a pansy. Just as he was about to grab the bars and pull down to his chest, his PHS started going off. Cursing, he let the machine go and grabbed the annoying thing off his towel.

 

“Reno.” He growled, not caring if it was Tseng or not. The workout hadn't even started yet!

 

The voice on the other end was breathing slightly too quick, blowing into the receiver. “Reno, I need you to go on a trip. I've been checking into that rumor you heard about Wutai, and it seems it's not a rumor. Godo has threatened to declare war if we don't cease our efforts in Midgar and surrender control of the company to him.”

 

Reno didn't say anything, his mouth slightly open, while he tried to digest that little tidbit. He knew the ruler of Wutai was not necessarily the brightest man in the world, and he did many rash and bold things, but this was even out of his league, unless... he figured that Shin-Ra was too weak to stand up to him.

 

“Reno?” Tseng broke his thoughts, sounding irritated and impatient. “I need you to go and take care of it. Do anything you have to. Convince him he's making a mistake.”

 

His mouth worked all little bit before he managed to produce a sound. “Yeah... I'll go. What should I do?”

 

Tseng paused, rustling papers somewhere near the phone, and sighed. “Anything you have to. I trust your judgment not to cause an international inident and cause another war.”

 

Basically, what Tseng really meant was to keep his mouth shut until he could figure something out to offer the Lord of Wutai, or threaten him in a way he couldn't refuse. “What kind of idiot would start a war just months after a global crisis that nearly wiped us and the Planet out?”

 

“That's a very good point, Reno. Make sure you make it to him.” Tseng shifted the PHS, sounding grim. “I would go myself, but the illness seems to be getting worse. I think it might be Couerl fever, but they don't inhabit this far south.”

 

Couerl fever wasn't something to trifle around with, but neither was it very serious if people had medical attention. “Yeah, make sure you don't catch it, either, chief.”

 

Tseng shrugged. “I've had it before. I'm immune. Keep up the good work, Reno.” The call ended then, leaving Reno with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and thinking a million thoughts at once.

 

The last time he had been to Wutai, it was on vacation from chasing down Cloud and Sephiroth. Don Corneo had shown up, and kidnapped a firey and determined Elena. It hadn't been that long ago, come to think of it. Yet, everything was different. Elena was different... and so was he. As much as he wished for things to go back the way they had been, living in the Tower, going on missions, being a family, none of them could go back home. He was certain Wutai wouldn't feel the same either, as relatively untouched by Meteor as it was.

 

This was what growing up meant.

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing ever turned out like it was supposed to. That was one of Reno's main thoughts as he found himself on an airplane to Wutai. Never mind the fact that thousands of people were ill, injured, exposed, and homeless, he had to give Godo credit. Only a complete jackass would start causing political upheavals while Midgar's people were still searching for a solid place to put their feet under them again. This was the fallout of one of the biggest crises to face the planet since the Cetra stared Jenova down two thousand years ago, and yes, he had heard that report thank you very much, and thanks very much Godo for having a tantrum. The thought that all politicians were much like little kids throwing a fit and posturing when they couldn't have their way crossed Reno's mind once or twice that long flight.

Reno rubbed his nose in agitation, watching the grasslands pass beneath the plane. He hated politics, with a very strong passion, and did not appreciate at all being assigned this duty. Tseng knew this. To tell the truth, Reno was wondering why Tseng didn't just call him back to Midgar and go himself. He had the vague sense that Tseng had a past with Godo, or Wutai, whichever one, for years now, so maybe that had something to do with it. Still, sending Reno wasn't the smartest or best choices the chief had made. Cissnei may have been better to handle the irate Wutan, but Cissnei and Rude were still working on their project, and just about to head to Midgar when he left. 

Well, maybe Yuffie would be there. He could screw it to her that he did have  _ some _ part in rescuing her, and get her on his side. She was mercurial to the point of putting Reno to shame, but she was generally smart. Generally. Wutai was too proud for its own good, he thought, and the people reflected it, quite harshly.

Why Godo saw fit to stop helping the people of Midgar through these tough times was a decision that was condemned by the other city-state leaders, from Costa del Sol to Mideel and Cosmo. Especially Cosmo... and admittedly, Reno was very surprised at that. The canyon was an active, almost virulent agent in pulling weight to get the planet back in shape, donating everything they could to the efforts in Midgar.

Sometimes it was a good thing having nature loving hippies around, though Reno prefered not staying around that town for long. They had a rather strong dislike for turks. Reno could make a few guesses why.

At any rate, he was here, Godo was hopping mad over the fact Shin-Ra was trying to help in the Midgar efforts, and he had an situation that could possibly boil over into a huge world war. The victims would be the ones people were fighting over... and in Reno's opinion, nobody would win this one. _If a meteor didn't kill it, the people would_. The thought came to Reno's mind out of the blue, and it seemed a bit strange as he wouldn't say such a thing, but he agreed with it anyway.

Maybe those voices weren't gone, after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Wutai was exactly as he remembered it. Cramped, stinky, and over crowded. For some reason, these people disliked the idea of living out in the woods, and all their population was in cities and the satellite cities on the outskirts of the main town. Despite that, it was a very small city to begin with, not even reaching near the epic proportions of Junon, or Midgar. It was closer to Mideel in size and population, though bigger on the tourist side.

Reno walked through the streets, noticing how everyone was going out of their way to avoid him... which, before Meteor, they hadn't really done before. What the hell was Godo thinking? This was somehow Shin-Ra's fault? He had another thing coming if he thought that...

At any rate, he decided to take a meal in the Turtle's Paradise before going to see Godo, and was surprised to find he was refused service.

"Sorry," the propriter had said, "no food, no drink, we send it all to Midgar."

The irritation rose along Reno's spine. The man was lying, and lying right through his teeth. They weren't sending any food, and hadn't been for two weeks. But to make a scene... he suspected they wanted something like that, so he just calmed himself, nodded, and left. Maybe he had to go see Godo before he could get something decent around here, anyway.

With fuming fustration and irritation swirling around his head, even blocking out the voices which had, unfortunately, come back with a vengance, he made his way to Godo's pagoda.

_ "You should probably use all the decorum you can. It is the way when dealing with nobility." _

__ That voice was back. Or was it? It seemed a bit different than the one that constantly spoke to him... maybe a little lighter, with a lilt in the tone. Very odd thing, it was. He was tired of the voices, tired of hearing the things when he was trying to sleep, sometimes growing so loud they drowned out the normal every day nighttime noises he was used to. So, he decided to sigh and humor it.

"_I wasn't much for manners, y'know."_

__ There was silence for a while, a blessed, blessed silence as he continued walking to his destination. But only for a while...

"_Finally responding, eh? About time you did. We've been waiting til you got your head out of your ass."_ That definitely was not an imaginated voice.

He looked around, trying to see if anyone was up a tree, or nearby in a house that could have done that. They... seemed to be the same voice as before, but it was so hard to tell. They always sounded like it was coming over a static filled radio...

_ "Who the hell are you, and why do ya keep speaking to me?" _

__ The silence at his question was almost deafening, until a bird chirped nearby and put him at ease that there was anything wrong with his hearing.

_ Oh god... I'm really due for some hard R and R...  _ Reno rubbed his forehead, his eyes, then his cheeks to make him feel assured again, then sighed.  _ What the hell would Cissnei say if she knew I was hearing this shit? _

_ "About damned time." _

_"I was wondering when he'd start acknowledging us."_

__ Reno stopped cold in his tracks, really sure now that he was being pranked on. That was it, someone was playing some stupid joke on him and he was falling for it. Maybe someone had implanted a chip or something in his ear... that's the only explanation.

_ "No, it's not, but you wouldn't believe us anyway, so just go on thinking you're crazy. We'll be here when you want to talk." _

__ That was it... that was completely it! He was going to check himself into the nearest available insane asylum...

_ "I wouldn't, if I were you." _

__ Damn... they were right, whoever, or whatever they were. The instant he did that, well... not good outcome. He'd have to talk with Tseng at least. Or did he? What if he just kept quiet about it, it wasn't like they were driving him crazy... just annoyed. That seemed the best course of action.

It was just too bad he was torn between getting rid of the voices and having everyone think he was crazy.

_ Why do I bother, sometimes? _ He snorted, and continued on his way to the pagoda of Godo.

It was short work getting to the pagoda. It was really hard to miss... not that he hadn't been here a million times before on business. The last time... the Corneo incident. It still seemed only like yesterday he was running up the path along Da-Chao. Those were the days... when things were young and fun and he only had rookies, AVALANCHE, and Sephiroth to worry about. Where, for just one moment, he and Cloud weren't trying to kill each other. It was an interestin time, then. He almost had an affinity- what was he thinking? He knew what AVALANCHE was all about. _Heh, they got their wish. If we aren't careful, Shin-Ra will die. Hope they like the world how it is after that. I can see it. War between everyone, whoever wins will claim the remnants of Shin-Ra technology... they'll claim it will be for the betterment of mankind, but they'll get corrupt, slowly but they will. And they wont have the turks to keep them in check. Yeah, I'll laugh in their faces when they realize what they've done._

__ Enough of that. He was standing outside the pagoda now... time to grow a bigger spine than usual. No, not a bigger spine. What he needed was a lot of luck. He wasn't good at being diplomatic. The turks prefered going right for the point of the matter. Or someone's balls, depending on the context.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm telling you, Turk, I can't spare the materials." Godo was saying, very civilly considering they were deep in a heat seated arguement. The Lord of Wutai had ordered a lunch and tea for Reno, which was more than what he would normally spare for a turk, but since Reno wasn't really acting the capacity of a turk...

"I'm telling you, you keep denying those people your help, and I guarantee the other cities aren't going to look on you kindly." Reno's tone was mild as he sipped the tea. No discoloration, no strange taste... at least it wasn't poisoned. "The people of Midgar need help."

Godo shook his head and snarled a little. "You mean Shin-Ra needs help."

Just the way Godo said that made Reno's head swirl, his head ache... He sat up straight and stared right at Godo. "I don't give a god damn bit about Shin-Ra, Godo. I'm lookin' at the thousands of people camped outside of the city. The thousands that are dead or trapped in the city. I was there. I saw it. That's so easy to say, isn't it?" Leaning forward, he got right in Godo's face. "You think it's so damned easy to say that when you're nice and tight sitting up here in your big house in Wutai, with servants and every want satisfied. I'm telling you, every single leader has been to Midgar and have seen the disaster. You would be smart if ya did the same. And I'm not making a suggestion..." Trailing off, his eyes narrowed just a little, and the unspoken threat hung in the air.

The Lord Godo, however, was not so easily swayed. "You talk big, turk... but very well. I'll go and see this for myself."

"I'm looking forward to it."  


 

* * *

 

 

Reno remembers the good times and the bad times. He blames himself for Sector 7. He thinks back on the start of everything, when Avalanche first appeared. He thinks on how different Fuhito and Cloud were in their management of the group.

He starts thinking about Cissnei, the elevator incident.

Eventually, he starts thinking about the last time he had been in Wutai, with Elena and Rude, and decides to go up to Da Chao. He walks alone up there, hands in pockets, and remembers every place they had been looking for Elena. Eventually, he finds a small cave. Inside the cave is a materia and some mystical Wutain religious items. He takes the materia and leaves.

The voices in his head leave him alone for the time being.

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting with Godo left a bad taste in Reno's mouth, but he did come away with a "maybe", a slip that would allow him to get food from the restaurants, and he himself would be escorting Godo to Midgar, along with some of his private guard. It was better than nothing, and more than he expected with his reputation for politics and diplomatic missions. Too heavy handed, his instructors said. They'd never managed to teach him the finer points when he was a rookie, though he understood the concept and knew how it worked.

_ Damn... was I ever a rookie? Seems so long ago. What, eight, ten years? No, ten. Got to be ten, that was before AVALANCHE showed up and just after the war. No... not just after, it was still going for a while, only in small resistances. Hell, I bet that's how things went and AVALANCHE got born. Nobody really knows on record... I got my suspicions. _

__ His thoughts went like that for a long time after, seeing him through his hot meal, into his bed, and still followed him when he was trying to sleep, fully clothed in case of anything, and disturbed his dreams. There was nothing he wouldn't give to be back in those simpler times, he thought drowsily, just before slipping off. Just having to worry about his test scores, and making it to those god forbidden early classes...

When he slept, he dreamed of a time before he was a turk, when things were on the rise, stocks were good, the war had just officially ended... and life was looking promising for a young boy of sixteen. Family, friends, people whose faces were blank in his dream because he couldn't remember them were there. That was the life he had, and it was the one he missed the most. He didn't like what the years had done to him, what they had turned him into, but you had to do what you had to do. The dream was a solace, a place to rest and not weary his mind of modern troubles anymore. It was the first time in ages, years even, that he felt somewhat at peace.

It would have been wonderful had there been a warm body next to his, to hold and comfort. That would have made everything worthwhile. Any warm body would have done, as long as it was cut out of the silk and lace cloth with two large cuts in front and one in back. Perferably in yellow... that would have been great, and made everything complete for the lonely, cold turk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
"What do you mean, you can't find the mountain? It's staring right at you!" Reno was shouting into the pilot's ear, about ready to get up out of his seat and either deck the guy, or toss him out so he could take control and steer them right. "Damn, idiot, are you blind or something?" He gave the man's shoulder a sharp jab, making the man wince.

"All right, all right, I see it, don't need to beat me up, sir." The pilot was meek, and ducked his head to focus on their flight path and the instruments.

Reno sighed, and rubbed that spot between his eyes that kept irritating him whenever he got a headache lately, or was about to... he chalked it all down to stress, but they were getting more frequent, and that wasn't good.

"Is that how you deal with your underlings, Turk?" Godo's voice was low, and amused, as if he had caught Reno in something bad.

The turk smiled, and turned around in his seat to face the good Lord Godo. "Lord Godo. I wouldn't be one to talk if I were you, considering what I've seen _you_ do to your lackeys, oh not to mention the wonderful ethics and behavior of your daughter. Yuffie, right?"

Godo's mouth worked up and down, without any sound coming out, and his face turned redder the longer he didn't say anything. Instead of answering the turk, he turned to look out the window at the sky and land running below them.

"That's what I thought." Reno sat back straight in his seat, feeling very satisfied and vindicated. Godo could deny all he wanted about his lackeys, but he couldn't deny about his daughter, and that's where Reno got him in a good one. After a moment's pause, he turned his head slightly, to look over his shoulder. "Where is your daughter, anyway? We need to get in contact with AVALANCHE. It's pretty important that we do."

Godo grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously evil to Reno.

"What was that?"

"I don't know!" Godo snapped, wishing he'd never agreed to come to Midgar with this, this heathen. "Even if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Unfortunate. I have someone close to them to return. She really wants to see her daughter." Reno murmured that last so Godo couldn't really hear it, causing him to lean forward.

"What?"

"Elmyra wanted to talk to them. You know, Aerith's mother?" Reno had him know, that was for sure.

"...oh, the girl in pink? Well, why didn't you say so!" Godo huffed, and puffed a little. "I'll tell her, but not you. To tell the truth, I have no clue where Yuffie or her friends are. That girl needs to come home."

"I agree, she's annoying enough with AVALANCHE."

That started another argument that lasted the rest of the way to Midgar's encampment. With a smirk on his face all the while, Reno kept it up. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun.


	7. Capital

"So, Godo agreed to help again after he saw all the people from Midgar?" Cissnei was asking in a soft voice, sitting on her bed in Junon. Reno, standing not yet five feet away, nodded.

"Yeah, he was eating his words by the end of it. He gave me this huffy look and said 'Well, it seems that you spoke the truth, but hear you, I'm helping them, not you' and went off on his high and mighty choco." He folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe, looking world weary and tired, but too tired to drag himself to his room just yet. It had been a long day... mostly spent on sending Godo back home and procuring his own vehicle to return to Junon. Tseng had sent him with some papers and reports for the Junon staff to go over with the Mako Reactors, and he had dispensed with those already. Life did go on as usual aside from Midgar...

"That's good. I feel so bad for the people that can't make the journey over the mountains like we can..." Cissnei pulled her knees to her chest, and looked quite small and vulnerable all of a sudden... and Reno noticed it.

Shrugging, he went to sit next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a casual manner. "They'll get there. Even if we got to build a new city, they'll get there. Y'know?"

"I know." She turned large, trusting eyes up to him. "I missed you, while you were away."

"Yeah... I know." He whispered, hypnotized by her look, melting into her eyes like a strawberry into a fondue pot. "Cissnei, would ya mind..."

"Yes, Reno?"

"Would ya mind if I slept with you tonight?"

Her eyes widened a bit in shock. "What?"

"No... just here, like this, with you. I get... really lonely at night anymore." There was little else he had to explain it with, that was the best he could do. Surely, she would understand, right? She wouldn't think he was weird for asking.

Biting her lip, she looked up at his face, so earnest and tired, and yes, lonely too. He really did need a rest, she thought. So, why not? "All right..." She ducked her head shyly, knowing what could come out of this, and not caring anyway. If it came down to it, she didn't mind. In fact... she rather liked him... it was good either way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Perhaps, unfortunately, nothing happened between the two that night. Reno told himself that it was just for comfort, that they were just friends, but it was hard, so very hard to believe that when he had her curled up next to him, in his arms even. "If we could do this every night, I'd be happy." He whispered to the sleeping girl. Nothing really could take the moment away from them, though.

Maybe they weren't bold enough, maybe they needed to talk about it, but that meant dealing with things Reno wasn't quite ready to deal with.

Nevermind, anyway.

He watched her while she continued sleeping, debating on whether to wake her up that early or to let her sleep, and maybe steal a few more moments... but eventually decided to wake her up, because they had things to do. Important things, too, weren't they?

Lately, he'd been questioning things he had been taking for granted. After all, why _not_ just bomb the Mako Reactors and be done with it? Then he remembered about the possbility of survivors, and sighed. Nothing was just as simple as blowing something up. If only things were like that, he'd live with it just fine.

Getting lonely was just one of his many problems, and not the most important.

Reno sat up as Cissnei rolled into wakefulness, and yawned. "I haven't slept so well in a long time..."

"Wanna do it again?" He asked, staring at his hands to avoid her gaze.

"Oh..." She blinked, looking up at him, a sad little smile on her face. "All right. It'll be nice..." She sat up and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "I really missed everyone. I regret never getting as much time to spend with you as I'd like. Reno, do you think we'll ever have free time again?"

"Looking at the state of the world? Probably not." The skinny turk snorted in half mirth, half disgust, and wrapped an arm around the girl. "We'll probably be working hard nonstop the rest of our lives. No time for hanging out with friends at the bar, no more one night stands, no time to settle down or have kids. Damn it all, Cissnei, we'll probably be pulling all nighters and eating out of fast food containers the rest of our lives."

"It's not so bad, if we're together." Her tone was light and fun, as if it wasn't such a depressing thought, and it honestly surprised him.

"Ya think so?"

"I know so. It'll be hard work, but, it's worth it, isn't it?" She blinked up at him, eyes wide and obviously still glassy from sleep. "It's worth it being with you, so..."

"Cissnei," Reno said, not being able to stand it, with her pressed against him, her scent filling his senses, "I love you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

In retrospect, it probably wasn't a good thing to say out loud, at such an odd moment. Cissnei hadn't reacted badly, she'd just nodded and said "I love you, too", but he thought she maybe meant it, in a less than romantic way... that was what he was fearing, at least, and he did not bring it up, too afraid to do so and find out his suspicions were right. It was maddening, and somewhat painful, like an sore that kept festering. He hadn't gotten anywhere, he'd just traded one pain for another, and this one did not seem any better.

He brooded over that while flipping through files on one of the computers in the turk's office, Junon Branch. These computers had automatic deep encryption, and had access to most every part of the database in Shin-Ra. At any time, at any place, they could find out of an employee was selling state secrets, or downloading pornography using company accounts. There'd been plenty of that last one, and it amused Reno to no end setting a bill for the websites plainly outlined and bolded on the desks of the perps.

In company pranks aside, they were used for serious research on internal matters, and they were just the ticket to track down and find their wayward scientists. These people had not abandoned when Meteor was looming, oh no, they jumped ship before that, when Hojo had gone on his "sabbatical" and scattered to the far winds, probably to remote labs Hojo had set up in just such emergencies. That was what Reno was going to be on the outlook for, any mention of those, because the turks damned well knew they existed. Hojo always had another card up his sleeve, another vial of sample to use, far too smart for his own good and far too stupid to check himself in the ethics department.

Reno wished that sometimes, he had given in to his desire to wring Hojo's neck when he had the chance. Almost all of the problems facing the beaten and bruised Shin-Ra inc were Hojo's fault, and the rest were Scarlet's. President Shinra was entirely too willing to cast his lot with the most efficient, brutal, and money oriented schemes his advisors and chair people suggested, while ignoring those really concerned for the state of the company...

The turks refused to take the blame for this one, but they were willing to try and fix it.

The turk in question kept searching, finally resting his head on a hand as he kept flipping through page after page of results, and it seemed that he was going to get nowhere today. It was lunch time already, and his stomach rumbled, loudly. He raised his head, and looked around to spot Rude or Cissnei, and spying nobody, sighed and settled back in his chair to flip some more. Maybe he could order take out, or get one of the little secretaries from out in the main office rooms to get some... flirt a little and maybe for free. Reno frowned and crushed that thought. What if Cissnei caught him? Even though they weren't, you know... he still didn't want any questions, or potential questions.

The thing with looking for these scientists was... they were wasting time. Either by trying physical locations, or finding a reference in a manual, they were still wasting time, and time was running out on the level of Mako radiation becoming critical. Reno hated it, and hated it with a passion, but what could he do, except look and look?

_ "You could try the North." _

__ "The North?" He blurted out loud, surprised that the voices were actually helping out for once. "What the hell does the North have to do with these idiots?"

As usual, the voices spoke back to him, again making him believe he had a split personality or something going on, but they seemed a lot cheerful than usual. "_Sephiroth's hide out was in the North Crator. There were the weapons locked in ice... Icicle could be a good base." _The voice paused for a moment, as if uncertain about something, then continued on, a little fainter than before. "_Ajit is also there."_

__ "Ajit..." He breathed, remembering the pictures Rude and the others had taken when they traveled over the sleeping forest to follow Cloud and his friends. The place reeked of mystery and ancient power... and it made natural sense for a scientist to make the journey there. At least one had to be there... and there had been three that followed Hojo's example religiously. That was it. Screw this searching and looking, it was time to take a risk and go on a hunch. He made his decision as he got up and went to get his own lunch, and be damned to anyone that said nay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ajit?" Rude's look was partly obscured by his sunglasses, but Reno could feel the stare coming from the man.

Cissnei looked almost as bewildered, and she tilted her head to the side. "But, isn't that a little far out of the way?"

The third turk shrugged, gorging himself on a box of Wutai take-out, and said around a mouthful of noodles, "Got any better ideas?" though it came out more like "God any bedda idees?" with the way his mouth was stuffed. "Better than wasting time. Guarantee someone is there. They would know Hojo's work and what the safety catch in the monsters are."

The other two glanced at each other as if he were crazy, but technically couldn't argue. "I guess we could check it out. I wish we had the airship to take..."

"We'll make due with a ship and a helicopter." Reno shrugged, filling his face again.

_ "You're disgusting." _

_Shut up, bet you heard worse. _ Reno thought back at the voice, willing with all his might that it would shut up while he was talking to the others, as it was distracting him. The voice, disgusted, retreated into the background, and Reno felt vindicated and won a minor victory.

"Yeah..." Rude folded his arms and nodded. "It makes sense though... kinda."

Cissnei looked up at her companions, as she was rather short compared, and sighed a little. "What made you think of the forgotten city, anyway, Reno? It's not something you usually think of."

"Recently discovered, right? Has a crap load of information on the Cetra, if..." Reno raised an eyebrow delicately, "if you can read their script. I looked up the reports on it, there isn't much but we got enough from the expedition that it was a hotbed of Cetra civilization. What scientist could resist it? Even Hojo's followers."

"Yeah, you're right... maybe this being in charge thing is good for you." Rude gave him an odd glance, and started walking away. "I'll get the boat."

"Hmm..." The tall turk turned to Cissnei, who was humming appreciatively. "He's right. You're clever, Reno, but lately it's like you've been getting some sort of pre-intuition. It's kind of scary, actually."

He just shrugged in response. After all, what could he say? Tell her about the voices? He'd rather cut off his own balls first. There was no need to tell her that... but he was starting to see some advantages for having some at least semi helpful voices in his head, even if they made unwanted commentary while he was using the urinal.

_ "You just don't flip hard enough!" _

_If I wanted your advice, I'd look up my own ass first._

_"That doesn't make any sense."_

_Neither do you._

__ The voice shut up again, and Reno felt even more satisfied he was learning how to deal with them. "So, Cissnei," he turned his attention back to the beautiful turk next to him, and smiled, "I got some take out for you. It's in the bad."

"Sure, I'll have some. Thanks, Reno." Cissnei smiled, and kissed him on the cheek again, giving his hair a good ruffling in the process. He didn't protest, how could he? It was her doing the ruffling. "So, when are we going? Rude kind of ran off without..."

"Yeah, he does that. I mean, he's been doing that a lot lately. He got even more quiet after you guys disappeared, you know." Reno shrugged and pulled out a carton for her to eat. "It's orange chocobo. Tasty. Dip it in that sauce stuff. Anyway, I figure he'll snap out of it sooner or later, he'll have to, to be on the job."

Cissnei nodded, eating her share of the food, and tucking her legs up under her as she sat on a chair. "Tseng seems to be doing a lot better, though. He's motivated."

"That's an understatement. Who are you, and where's Cissnei?" Reno pretended to feel her head for a fever. "Tseng's always motivated, you should know that."

"I... I was never around much, remember?" She said, batting his hand away. "I don't know him as well as you do, or even Rude. I was always away on missions."

Reno shrugged. "I never saw you much, so I don't know. Didn't you call in as much as we did or something?"

"No... a lot of the time, it was undercover, or I didn't get reception where I was. It wasn't easy, sometimes I had to send in reports through the mail. You can bet he wasn't happy about it!" Cissnei smiled, touching his nose gently.

The taller turk squinched his eyes together and looked down at her. "I'd rather talk about other things."

"Like shoes and ships?"

"What?"

"Oh, nevermind... I guess you didn't read books much?"

Reno shook his head, leaning upwards and stretching his arms to the sky. "I'm not much of a bookish guy."

"Mmm, it's not so bad. You have the real adventures."

"Heh... I guess."

 

 

* * *

 

 

It only took one call to clear Reno's expedition, as Cissnei was now calling it, out to the city in the North. Tseng listened to his reasoning and agreed it was better to check there, than to waste more time trying to hunt down a needle in a chocobo farm. Even if it turned up nothing, it wouldn't take as long. Though he did say if they didn't find anything, to try and think of other places the scientists could be hiding.

Cissnei made a comment about the jungles east of Gongaga being a good place, but Reno just shook his head. There was something telling him that the ancient city was the place to go, and it wasn't the voices in his head...

So, there they were, standing on the site of a civilization from so long ago it made Reno's head swim just thinking about it. Things changed so much in ten years, right? Almost two thousand years was unthinkable. No, not unthinkable, his head just refused to imagine the amount...

They had set the helicopter nearby, in Bone Village, the favorite archologist site for the world, and after some head butting and intimidating, Reno got a passage through the forest. The village had been founded and funded by Shin-Ra, but that didn't mean they were always going to cooperate with it. Reno snorted at that thought as he examined the object the head acheologist gave him. People needed to show more appreciation for things they get.

Walking through the woods was fairly creepy and Reno had goosebumps on his forearms for most of the walk, while Cissnei looked around with interest, thinking it looked beautiful and wanted to come back and take pictures. Rude just walked on, minding his own business and tried not to touch anything. Reno admired his attitude, wishing he could feel and look the same.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Cissnei said, standing on the outcroping of rock that over looked the whole city. "They did all this without machines or real building materials... those shells look real."

Rude glanced over at the young, auburn haired girl, and said in his deep voice, "They are. Used to be a prehistoric monster called Welk. Snail like."

Reno stared at Rude in shock. He hadn't thought Rude was a history buff, for all the years he'd known him. "How'd you know that? Those shells are huge, nothing we got could make 'em."

"Went extinct." Then he shrugged, looking over at Reno with a slight amused lift to his lips. "Dad was a monsterologist."

"Monsterologist?" The lanky turk snickered softly through his nose. "There's no such thing, you made that up."

"Fine... biologist."

"Makes more sense, that. Come on, let's go." Reno rubbed one shoulder, swung his arm around to get it loose after carrying their equipment, gave it to Rude, and started down the path to the city. "Got some weasels to fish out."  


Cissnei ran after him. "You can't fish weasels!"

"Fine, ferrets."

"Huh?"

"You fish ferrets out of your pants."

"..._what?" _Cissnei stopped dead in her tracks, looking back and forth to Rude and Reno. "What's that mean? Wouldn't that be painful if they bite you?"

Rude just shook his head and walked passed her. "Get Tseng to explain it to you."

"I get the feeling there's some horribly dirty joke behind all this..." She mumbled, and followed after the two men. "You get some weird perverted pleasure out of teasing me."

"Guilty as charged, babe." Reno shot over his shoulder, just as he stepped on a loose rock and went tumbling down a few feet. Rude dropped the equipment and jumped down after him to see if he was hurt, but the other turk just shook his head, and sat up, dusting himself off. "I'm fine. Just look a fall." He sported some rather interesting bruises and cuts on his face, and some tears in his uniform, though.

"Get the kit, Ciss." Rude said, pulling Reno up a bit further to sit on a rock. "It's not bad. Don't know what infections are around." That was as far as Rude got in chastising Reno, he couldn't make himself sound worse, but it was enough that Reno got the idea that Rude thought he shouldn't brush something like that off so lightly.

"Yeah... I guess so. Flesh eating bacteria and all that junk." Reno gave the two a glare as Cissnei came down the path with the first aide kit in hand, an strange expression on her face, as if she didn't know whether to scold him or laugh at him, but scolding apparently won out.

"Sit still, Reno, I'm going to clean them." She sat down in front of him and opened the kit while Rude went back up to retrive their supplies, which he had dropped in their sudden and hasty departure from that locale.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't use that crap that stings. I'd rather turn blue than use that crap." He folded his arms and sulked, waiting for her to apply the disinfectant. He waited a long time, as she hesitated, the applicator in her hand. Looking up, he discovered she was frowning at him, the applicator held in her hand loosely, no disinfectant inside it. "What? What is it?"

"Reno... they're healed. I wiped the blood off, but your scratches are all healed." She reached out and tilted his head to the side, and back again to see it right. "You didn't use a materia, did you?"

"No..." He frowned, looking up at her as Rude came back down with the bags of supplies. Food, camping equipment, materia and potions were in that bag, anything they needed for a stay over night and investigate. They were all decent hunters, as well, so they had only enough for a short time to allow them to catch something. Reno hadn't gone hunting in a long time, though, having had to be on the move almost constantly the past two years... and he didn't even know why he thought about that suddenly, when there was a much more interesting problem to solve right on his own face.

Lifting a hand up to touch a spot where he still felt blood trickling down, she was right... there was no pain there.

"Huh." Was all he said in reaction. "Yeah, yeah, just don't freak out over it. Things like that have happened before with materia around. I bet there's a piece under a rock or something."

"Oh... you're right." Cissnei perked up, putting her supplies away. "Should I go look for it?"

"Nah, leave it alone. We got enough of our own. Mine's just about to split, too." Reno pulled up his sleeve to reveal his wizard's bracelet, several gleaming orbs blinking as if to say hello. He figured they probably were, since he'd grown rather attached to them, and they to him. Weird thing, materia was. They were said to contain knowledge of the ancients, but Reno figured they had a conscienceness too. They had to, to do the things they could do.

"All right. I'm ready." She stood up and looked around, just as Rude joined them. "It's so pretty here, I wish I brought a camera..."

Reno puffed out his cheeks. "Next time, babe."

"But, when will there ever be a next time? Will we ever have time to ourselves to be able to do these things? This place is..." She looked sad, and over at him...

"...I'll take you someday, promise." He said. That look on her face was one that had netted him a first class ticket to a helicopter on a search for a half dead SOLDIER freshly escaped from Hojo's lab. Sometimes he really hated his weak spot for girls, especially the kind that could get all teary and sad, then it made him feel really bad and if someone caught on to it, it'd be a good way of manipulating him. Little did he know...

"Really? We'll go traveling together?"

"Yeah, sure." Though, his heart sank at those words, knowing she'd said something similar to Zack. Did she really think of him only like that? That was an extremely depressing thought...

"All right. I'll hold you to it. It's hard coming by traveling companions..." She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, and went on ahead, looking at all the flora along the way. "Come on, Reno! I want to explore."

Rude gave Reno a knowing glance as he stopped to look after her, feeling like his heart and stomach had the bottom dropped out from under them.

"She doesn't know." Was all that Rude said, then continued on after Cissnei. Reno stayed where he was for a few moments, needing to clear his head after that sore disappointment...

 

 

 

 


	8. Ancients

"Whatever it is, can't understand." Rude said after he removed his hand from the glowing object in the house they had decided to set up their camp in. For having been two thousand years old, the house sure felt like it had a lot of life left in it, in fact, it felt pretty lived in.

Oh, Reno figured maybe someone twenty years ago stayed there for a while... there was no rot on the wood inside, but plenty of bugs and insects had made their home in the bed upstairs. They were content to sleep downstairs by the fireplace, though. That was another thing... only a few of the shell houses had fireplaces. Most of them, the worst ones in terms of ruin, were lacking that, and also a lot of wood, having rot.

_ Knowing where Aerith came from, her people probably still lived there up until her mother's generation... wonder how they all died out. Usually, people procreate or something... _

_"Interbreeding."_

_You go silent, then now of all times you come back? What's the beef?_

_"You were thinking in the right terms."_

_Terms? What the hell are you talking about?_

__ The voice made something that sounded suspiciously like a sigh.  _ "The right track?" _

_You're not too good at manners, are ya?_

_"I could say the same of you. Your manners are atrocious sometimes."_

_Shut up. Do you have anything useful to say?_

_"Try touching the thing your friend was looking at some time."_

_No._

_"Suit yourself. I just thought you wanted to know what happened to the Cetra that were living here eighty years ago."_

__ Reno blinked, and looked around at the place, his surprise clearly in his expression.

"Reno?" Cissnei asked, looking up at him. "What is it?"

"Uh... nothing. Bug just flew into my face."

_ "Interesting. I'm a bug now. Never been a bug before." _

__ "Would you be quiet!" Reno shouted out loud, surprising Cissnei and Rude both.

"Reno..." Rude's deep voice rumbled, reaching out for his shoulder. "Nobody was talking."

Cissnei looked shocked and maybe even a little chastised. "I'm sorry, Reno..."

"I think he hit his head harder than we thought." Rude mumbled, turning Reno around so they could get a good look at him.

That didn't appeal to Reno at all. "Hey... I'm fine. I didn't really hit my head, it's just this place... I guess."

"But, are you all right?" Cissnei went forward to rest a small hand on his forehead, looking up at him with worry.

He just shrugged. "I'm gonna bed down for the night... it's been a long day."

Rude nodded and walked over to sit by the fireplace, stirring the flames. "Good idea. Maybe you'll feel better."

That made Reno feel sheepish about yelling out loud like that, he just rubbed the back of his head and walked over to the sleeping rolls, opening his and standing in the middle of it so he could just close it up with him inside. Wriggling inside a sleeping bag was a game for the young, and Reno, sadly to admit, was getting less agile. He was in his prime, but when you were there, there was nowhere to go but down.

_ "You don't know the half of it, kid." _

_Please... _ Reno mentally snarled at the voice, getting as comfortable as he could on the floor of the shell house.  _ I ain't no kid. Haven't been one for a damned long time. _

__ "Good night, Reno." Cissnei said softly near by, kneeling on her own sleeping roll. "Let me know if you need anything, all right?"

"Yeah..." It had been agreed before hand who would take the first watch that night, against monsters or whatever else. Cissnei volunteered, then it was to be Reno's turn, and finally, Rude's. Of course, Reno said it'd be pointless if someone came along and discovered their camp, so he went and plugged every hole he could see light coming out from the inside, making several trips around the house to do it. "Good night, Ciss."

"Dinner will be waiting when you get up for your shift." She whispered, then went off to collect some things from the packs to cook. She had a special knack of making their food last a long time. Rude of course, had a special knack of making their food last a very short time, so it balanced out just fine for Reno.

"Yeah, ok..." Reno sighed, and set his head down on the pillow again, curling up in a ball to conserve heat.  


 

 

* * *

 

 

"Reno." Something was shaking him, and whispering in his ear. Something warm and soft, and he reached for it to pull it closer, and maybe kiss it, but something sharp poked him in the chest, and he opened his eyes to see a set of warm brown ones staring at him. "It's your turn to keep watch."

Mutely, he nodded and yawned, sitting up and stretching out the weary, stiff muscles he had from sleeping on the hard floor. No roll could ever stop the floor from being hard, and it made him appreciate even more the beds he had in Junon. Warm, soft, comfortable...

A sure sign he was getting old when his bones and joints were aching this much. They were quickly running to the downswing of the hill, he and Rude. There should be rookies to train... people to take over their spots when they finally do retire from field work. There were none, and Reno figured the Turks were going to fade out when they retired, which was more than what he figured in the Tunnels of Sector 8, but things had seemed so, so depressing then...

"Yeah... I'm up." Matching action to words, he was standing and lurched forward toward the fire, where he sat down while Cissnei dished up a bowl of stew for him, then went to crawl in her own bed.

"Nothing to report so far, just night noises... I don't think the fire is visible if you keep it at that level. Anything you need before I go to sleep?" She was fixing her bedroll down to squeeze into...

"Nah, I'm fine. You'll be safe and sound while I'm on the job." He shot back, stirring the stew around a little before spooning some up, and gave her a smirk.

"Oh... I'd probably be more in danger from you, than anything out there, you brat." Cissnei shook her head and snugged down into her sleeping roll.

Reno stuck his tongue out, complete with chunk of carrot on it. Cissnei made a face and sighed, turning over to sleep. Soon enough, her breathing became regular and even, joining Rude's soft breathing as well.

Sitting around the fire, it was certainly warmer than his roll, and it was brighter... and the flickering lights seemed to capture his attention, he couldn't look away. What was it Cissnei said? That they had to keep the fire at the same level? No getting low... or flaring up high, right? But he sat and stared at it, feeling something slip from his consciousness.

_ "Wake up, you're going to wind up with your face in the fire like that." _

__ Indeed, Reno came back to himself and found himself leaning over the fire staring at it as if it was very fascinating. Reno shook himself and sat back up.  _ Eh... thanks. I guess. _

_"It's not a good idea slipping into a trance while you're supposed to be watching, isn' it?"_ The voice sounded almost concerned, and though Reno couldn't imagine why.

_ I'm fine. I don't know why the fire did that. Never had that happen before. _

_"That's good, that means you're adjusting."_

__ What? What did the voice mean by that, adjusting to what? Reno frowned and stared back at his hands.  _ I don't like that idea. Just what exactly am I adjusting to? _

_"Reno, you'll understand soon enough. Just realize that we're not just voices you're imaging, but neither are you entirely wrong... it will take too long to explain."_

_I got all night._ Reno snorted with contempt, then got up to walk around, to get himself his blood going and wake up.  _ So why exactly have I been hearing these voices ever since Meteor? A shrink would say I'm having post-traumatic stress disorder, but-... _

_"But you've never had that particular disorder with voices, have you? It's always been emotional suppression or extreme agression, hasn't it?"_

_...how do you know so much about me?_ Reno stopped and frowned, staring straight at the blue glowing materia embedded in the shell wall of the house.  _ You're really killing your own argument of "I'm not imagining it". _

__ There was only the sound of what he assumed to be a sigh, then faded away, leaving Reno with his own thoughts, and the haunting blue glow of the materia.

Just to touch it, the voice said. He had to admit, he was insanely curious about what the thing was for. Maybe some kind of communication materia? It wasn't a blue he was used to associating with materia, being very deep, almost purple, but not purple like the regular ones, either. A very strange mystery just by the color... and he was starting to find himself drawn to it, as if it offered some sort of answer to everything, a key to unlocking so many doors...

He had gotten close enough to touch it, and was merely an inch away from doing so when he heard a almost inhuman shriek followed by a cat-like yowl and a roar. Rude jumped up at the noise, and Reno danced back from the door. The yowl started up again, and Reno frowned, pulling out his weapon.

"Don't go after it... probably on the prowl." There was no need to say to Rude thought they should stay out it and keep a low profile.

Reno shrugged, but kept alert, there was no telling of that monster could sense human presence or what. There was silence for a time, then the yowl started up again, this time much closer, and Cissnei sat up in fear this time.

The redheaded turk went over to sit by her and wrapped arms around her. "It's just a monster, babe. Don't worry about it. These houses are pretty sturdy..."

Cissnei relaxed, and sense came into her eyes as she woke, up, clinging to him with a sigh. "It sounds so angry."

"I know. It's so they can make things afraid before they die. Probably makes the meat taste better." Reno snickered, getting a glare from Cissnei and Rude both.

"This isn't really a good time to joke, probably should stay quiet..." Rude sighed, sitting back down on his roll.

They listened to the sounds of the prowling cat for a while longer, before Rude laid back down and tried to sleep, but Cissnei stayed awake for a while longer, staring into the fire until she fell asleep against Reno's shoulder, which he wasn't going to complain about at all.

_ "You care for the girl very much, don't you?" _

__ The voice was back, but this time Reno didn't mind, for he had Cissnei on his shoulder.  _ Yeah... she's always been something of a prodigy, hard to get to like her at first... but I always kinda did, even when I didn't. _

_"So very strange, you are. People should either like each other or don't, not be on the fence about it."_

_I happen to like bein' a massive walking contradiction, mate. It's part of who I am. Reno of the Turks, that's who. And I got a Cissnei on my shoulder, so I guess I can't complain, eh?_

_"Indeed not... do you ever plan on actually telling the girl about how you feel?"_

__ Reno sighed and looked down at her, touching her hair gently.  _ No... there's no time for it, there's no reason. She likes someone else. It'd just, be a really bad idea. _

_"That's a pity. Feelings are never good bottled up."_

__ Again the turk sighed, and wondered how the hell the voice seemed to know so much. Or thought it did anyway. Reno decided to ignore the voice, and wrapped an arm around Cissnei. He may not be able to tell her, but he could certainly keep her safe... and the cat roared outside, apparently announcing that it had gotten some halpless victim and was done for the night. Shortly after, the night noises started up again, as if nothing was wrong.

Cissnei settled down into his lap, and started resuming her peaceful sleep, untroubled by the yowling cat outside.

They remained like that for the rest of Reno's shift, Rude coming awake all at once on his own after years of doing the same thing over and over. He didn't say a thing when he saw Cissnei curled around Reno, while he leaned against the wall, but he went to go get some stew and nodded at Reno.

It was quite the chore taking Cissnei off his lap without waking her up, but he somehow managed to get her back to her pillow without misshap or awkwardness, and he crawled into his sleeping roll, and scooted it next to Cissnei, telling himself it was just to get more warmth. He wasn't kidding himself, and he doubted he was kidding Rude, either. But oh well... what could he do? He was an airhead sometimes, he knew it, but he hid it well. Usually.  


 

 

* * *

 

 

There was light coming in through the window when Reno woke up, and he groaned as something soft collided with his ribs. It happened again, and he reached out and grabbed it, surprised to realize he had hold of Cissnei's leg, and she was poking him with her toe.

"So, you're awake! I thought you'd never wake up." Cissnei sounded much too cheerful for that early in the morning, and Reno suffered a delusion of sitting on her until she passed out, then frowned and kicked himself for even thinking that. Poor Cissnei.

"No thanks to you." Reno grumped, getting out for what seemed like the billionth time. He turned around to fix up his roll, and quickly rolled it up into a compact bundle. "I had some weird dreams last night. Dreamed this whole place was living again, all the people from Midgar came here."

Rude just grunted, but Cissnei brightened. "Reno, that's a great idea! This is a bit colder than what Midgar is used to, but we could do that. So many homes here just needing fixing up, that could actually work."

Reno shook his head. "No, Sadie. We can't disturb this place. It's our only key to the Cetra now that the Temple disappeared. There's nothing to gain by doing that, people wouldn't want to live how the Cetra did."

"He's right."

Cissnei's enthusiasm dimmed somewhat. "Oh... but it was a good idea."

"Yeah, it was, if it wasn't for that. Don't worry about it, Cissnei. We'll think of something, even if it's a lot harder than this." Reno started piling up the rolls, and their supplies in case they had to leave quickly but had time to grab it. No sense in wasting something unless they had to, after all. "You got breakfast already?" He asked, glancing at the other two. They nodded, so he went over to get some leftover stew himself, feeling very satisfied with Cissnei's cooking.

"So, Reno... how do we go about finding this scientist, if he's even here?" Rude asked, sitting on what looked to be a sturdy wooden beam. "You haven't told us."

"I guess we just look around for signs. This isn't a big place. If they are, they're not going to be hiding from us, so they'll probably have smoke... trash, stuff like that." The taller turk finished off his stew and Cissnei took it off to clean. The fire was banked in case the came out later, and even if they didn't, it'd go out pretty easily.

It wasn't that hard to search the outside of the city, Reno just walked around the parameter of the city and found no signs, while Rude went around the other side, and Cissnei sat at the point at the two started so there would be no confusion about where to stop. Reno shrugged, and it wasn't as if he hadn't searched pretty well for any signs. There was nothing.

The whole mission was looking to be a false lead, and the other two turks were giving Reno the eye after a while. Anyway, they had more places to search, and Reno was eager to look for it. Cissnei insisted they take a moment to eat something out of their packs before starting again, so they did. There was no real reason to hurry to find anyone here today, even though they had little time in general, breaking their necks and backs to do it wasn't a good idea. They needed their health, after all.

"Maybe we should look in the city center. That's where a scientist would be, if they were here." Cissnei said, looking up at Reno with her bright brown eyes. He was inclined to agree, and apparently so was Rude.

"Makes sense. They would want to be where the big cache of information is." Rude said, in a surprising twist of verbosity.

Reno looked around, and saw a copse of trees in the center of the city with a path leading down to it. "There. Let's go down there. We haven't been down that way yet, and I can't see anything inside the trees. I bet where their meeting place was, was in that copse. Probably not had trees around back then... but it's a big space, probably good enough for town meetings or public gatherings, and stuff like that."

Rude and Cissnei looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. Cissnei stepped forward and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you all right? That doesn't sound like you... have you been reading books?"

The taller turk decided to be shifty. "Maybe."

"Oh, Reno. Come on, you've been acting really weird since..." Cissnei trailed off, realizing that what she had been about to say was probably the whole reason he was acting odd. It was unfortunate for her that she didn't realize it was, and it wasn't. At least Reno thought it mostly wasn't, because he had been hearing something whispering in his head before Meteor.

The first time he remembered hearing the whispering was about a month, or maybe a month and a half... hell, even two before Meteor.

That was when Aerith disappeared from AVALANCHE's party, actually... and her appearance along the road to Junon was still unexplained, other than he had been hallucinating. And he didn't even want to think about that.

At any rate, they agreed and put their canteens away, heading for the center of the city and the copse of trees. Reno had an odd feeling about it, like someone was sliding fingers up his spine that were ice cold making him feel shivering and cold, like he was at the bottom of a barrel full of ice water.

  
It took a tremendous effort to shake the feeling off, and when he finally did, he stood up straighter and walked with more purpose. What could have caused such a feeling? He wasn't having any premonitions... the voices were quiet for the time being, Cissnei and Rude were walking nearby... and he was not feeling like he was being watched. That was pretty normal. Still, the feeling left a bad taste in his mouth, so he decided to keep alert and wary for anything that might happen, from crazed scientist to wildcat jumping over a house and landing in front of them with growling fangs and spitting fur.

The thought of spitting fur actually made Reno smile. Cissnei would probably find it funny, but since he'd discovered long ago told jokes that ocurred in the form of thoughts always fell flat when spoken out loud. At any rate, it was inane to the best degree.

They reached the copse in no time, walking past houses that got older and more decrepted with each passing step, until they were in amoung the trees and ooohing over the glowing mist that enveloped the forest from the inside, at least in their heads they did, feeling on the outside far too grown up and thinking "What would the others think?!" to go ooohing on the outside.

It was probably a good idea to focus on the task at hand, Reno decided, his thoughts were running away from him and he was losing his wariness... he was alert, focused, fast and lean. Like a tiger. That was the best animal, he thought, far superior to a chocobo.

"Reno, have you noticed it's been getting a little bit cooler here?" Cissnei asked, in a near whisper, as the air was indeed growing colder, but also more... sacred. That's the only way Reno could describe it. Serious, not so much important (though he was thinking pompuous) but as if it was a grave site.

What if this was where the Cetra were buried? And all the trees were headstones.

"Not a bad theory." The voice was back for the moment, then fell silent again as they continued on, which Reno was immensly grateful for, as he did not need another voice distracting him from monster lookout.

"Shh!" Rude flung out an arm and stopped the other two in their tracks, holding his finger to his lips. Reno and Cissnei both immediately crouched down and so did Rude, stilling their breathing to be able to hear better.

There was a sound, a soft, tinkling sound, as if someone was slogging through water, then a splash... something must have been dumped into a body of water, but Reno didn't see any just yet, though it did come from up ahead... he stepped forward, still crouching down, and motioned for the others to follow him stealthy, walking with a light tread and avoiding any gravel or sticks at any cost. They were trained for this kind of stuff, after all. It was best used in emergencies, though surprise attacks worked fine.

They got closer to the sound, and as if it sensed them, it suddenly stopped. Reno stood up a little to see ahead, and saw nothing. That was odd... moving ahead, he waved them forward too, creeping along until they found a small pool of water in front of one of the largest shells Reno had ever seen. It was massive... extending into the air sixty feet, the tallest spire going much, much higher. It looked to extend even further underground, and it had a door go inside. That was where they were going, Reno suddenly knew. This was the center of the city.

It was very odd, though. Wouldn't there be ripples on the water if something had been splashing around even two minutes ago? Yet the pool was completely flat and clear... and that worried Reno.

"It's nothing dangerous, Reno. You worry far too much." A voice said in his head, but this time, it was not the regular one that spoke. No, this one sounded... young, and feminine, and entirely far too peppy for being in his head. He almost recognized it, but he knew he had heard it before, definitely. Not in his head though, and definitely not in this strange place... it was the Ancient girl. 

And suddenly he knew she was dead, and that pool was were she rested. Why or how, he didn't really care, but he knew it with a certainty that he knew his own hair was red.

It was a disturbing, unsettled thought... like he just realized his little sister was dead. It was an odd relationship between the girl and the turks, but she... well, it was more Tseng than anyone, but there was that familiar ache that was there whenever someone he knew died.

Such a familiar feeling.

Shaking off yet another unwanted feeling, they kept crawling forward, and as they didn't hear any other sound, Reno nodded and they moved normally, but still keeping their movements as quiet as possible...

"Should we?" Cissnei asked, moving to go around the other side of the pool from the path, while the other two followed it.

Reno nodded, and continued on, getting ever closer until... "Ciss!" He called, waving her over. There, in the bang of the pool, was a very fresh footprint. Possibly a man's boot, it was big enough to be. More likely a shoe though. That was the first real solid proof that they had that someone else was around here.

"He must be inside..." Rude's deep voice was soft, as they didn't want to alert anyone. They didn't know how far the inside was. It could just be one room... Reno was inclined to think it was an underground entrance, judging from the construction and the fact they'd been on a slight incline all the way up from the city.

_ Stating the obvious again... _ Reno sighed, but as one, they went toward the shell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"No way. I am not getting on that thing." Reno protested, despite the fresh mudstain on the translucent staircase trailing deep down underground. His instincts were right, there was a huge cavern under the city, and distorted as it is, there was something down there that looked susupiciously like buildings.

Cissnei sighed, and started down a few steps, then turned around and grabbed Reno's hands. "Come on, I'll walk you down. It wont disolve underneath us, all right?"

She seemed so sure of that. Reno grumbled, glanced at Rude, then went down, one step at a time. Ever since his fall off the Pilar at Sector 7, he'd been having some problems with heights, Da Chao notwithstanding- at least that had solid ground underneath him. This was something else... also, buildings caused him to have that wave of disorientation. It was a slow process, but he was getting over it still. He doubted he'd be able to go without a slight disorientation the rest of his life, but with time it would get managable.

Holding Cissnei's hand, he managed to get down to the bottom, translucent step after translucent step... and it did make him feel a little better about his new phobia. Practice, that was all it was needed.

There were sounds off in the distance, someone was down there, several platforms over. There was an entire city down here, with something that looked like an altar nearby... and Reno noticed with surprise that when he got closer to look at it, there was a coating of dried blood, quite old, and what looked to be... yes. That was the classic sign of Jenova having been here. Slight acid wear, dark ooze, inert Jenova.

_ "This is where it happened." _

_What happened? _ He asked, frowning as he jumped over the beams to look at it closer.

_ "The summoning of Holy." _

__ Reno did not bother to ask for more. He knew he wouldn't get it, but oh, he knew what Holy was. That glittering white, evil presence that issued out of the north when the crisis was on them...

The altar place was interesting, but Reno turned away from the signs of blood, and hopped back over to follow Rude, who was exploring over on the other side of the path of stepping stones. Why they were stepping stones, he couldn't figure out. It seemed like a very innefcient method of walking around... unless they were aquatic and the water had just been drained from the underwater dome. That thought made him snicker under his breath. Well, why not? Mer people, that would explain a lot.

He hopped up to the step Rude was at, examining the floor of the round top of the stone, and Reno saw what it was that had captured Rude's attention. There was a clear footprint set in the dust on the top of the stone, but it wasn't made by any of them. Too small to be Rude's, too big for Cissnei's, and Reno's foot wasn't that wide.

Reno nodded, and they followed the direction the footprint was taking, hopping from pillar to pillar with all the ease of a gazelle right off the desert veldt. At least Reno didn't feel old anymore when he did that, it was amazing how much it could change his mood in just a short moment or two, that physical activity. Especially one that required finesse and precision, lest someone fall into the water below.

They walked and hopped for a very long time, it seemed like. Occaisonally, a scuffle in a layer of dust turned up, a button, or maybe a hair, which Reno caught only because it shimmered just right in the light coming from up above through the lake. The signs became more frequent as they went deeper into the underground city, until they finally saw a light source up ahead... but no movement, and no noises.

"Better approach slowly. I think one should go in and see if the guy can be taken alone, if there's trouble you guys will be backup." Reno said, rolling up his sleeves.

Cissnei shook her head. "Let me go-"

"No."

"But-"

"I'm in charge, Cissnei. Follow orders. You guys stay back, I'll go up alone." He frowned at her, then ran off ahead, being as silent as he could.

Making barely a noise, he could go a lot faster than the others, and sneak up on the man. It was easier that way. Cissnei was long range, she could hold him off while she and Rude got closer to make the grab, if Reno was out of commission. It made sense to him, anyway.

He was getting closer- he could see the lantern the scientist was using, along with several other things spread out on a rail on the larger platform, but there was no sign of the scientist or movement of any kind, though. What was wrong? Was the guy under the water, looking for something? That was even better, the surprise could be complete when Reno pounced from the man (or woman's) own encampment.

But when he got there, there was nothing, not even a pair of shoes left of the man. Sighing in frustration, he figured they'd been spotted and he acted like nothing had been amiss for a while, then slipped off while they weren't looking, leaving them to a wild duck chase. Reno cursed at himself for not thinking of leaving a lookout at the staircase up above.

He turned and motioned for the others to follow him. They weren't visible, but he knew he was from where he was standing, and they would be along shortly. In the meantime, he examined the position and status of each item in the scientists' camp while they walked over. It was obvious it was indeed a scientist, complete with laptop computer in a bag, but how the man powered it was a mystery all the way out here... but Reno was startled that his hunch had proven right. The entire place was a long ways away in the middle of nowhere. Nevertheless, it was a historical point in the developing of civilization. This person could be just a curious historian and not one of the ones they wanted.

That's what he was starting to think, until Cissnei looked over the rail after taking a good look at everything, herself, and screamed when she saw a body floating in the water, a knife in his back.


	9. Mideel

"So, that was a big fat bust." Reno was saying gloomily as they walked wearily into the Junon branch after calling someone to come and process the crime scene. The man they had found was indeed one of Hojo's scientists. One of the ones they had been looking for, and there was no evidence pointing to a suspect. Considering the state of the world right then, Reno doubted the culprit would ever be caught, figuring it to be one of those graverobbers that would steal things and sell them on the black market for a high price. The knife though, that was an odd thing... he couldn't even really describe it. It wasn't even a knife so much as a sliver of what looked to be ice, but hard as steal. Very different substance, and the lab technicians wanted to examine it while they checked for prints and DNA.

The discovery turned the whole tide of their search for a scientist, for luckily there were names and places where the others were in his address book. It seemed rather unsecure, but then Reno realized they had never expected someone from Shin-Ra to find them again.

"At least we have other leads..." Cissnei sighed, stretching as she came in the doorway of the suite of offices and rooms assigned to the turks for their use in Junon. "We can get some things done."

"I just got finished with Tseng. He's pissed the guy's dead, but said go after one of the others." Putting his feet up on a desk, Reno rested his head on his arms and sighed. "Work never ends. Got some of our boys looking over the man's stuff, whatever he was researching or searching for down there wasn't found, and some of his notes are in cypher. Same thing Hojo used, so if we crack it we can crack a lot of stuff Hojo did. Disappointing, but maybe better in the end. We got our work cut out for us, so let's try to get some rest while they figure that stuff out."

"Best advice I've heard in a while." Rude mumbled, heading in the back to lay down on one of the matresses without even a word from Reno that he was done. Rude trusted Reno enough to fill him in later.

Cissnei sat down next to Reno, however, and sighed. The redheaded turk did not have anything more to add to what he just said, so they just sat in companionable silence. For a while.

"Cissnei," Reno mumbled, looking up at the ceiling with a strange frown on his face. "Do ya think there's any room for girlfriends or boyfriends in this new age Meteor brought us?"

"Wow, Reno..." Cissnei sat up, blinking and glanced at him shyly. "That's pretty deep. Of course I do. We have to have something to go on for, even if it's just a hoped for thing... I'd like to experience that one day."

"Yeah, I would too... have ya ever..." He trailed off, frowning, for that was a question he did not want to explore with her, already knowing full well what exactly she would say. They were words he didn't want to hear at all...

"Reno?" She asked, almost as if she didn't hear quite right. "What did you say?"

"Ah... nothing. Just mumbling." He took his arms down and folded them across his chest, getting moody and unhappy just thinking about it.

There was a long silence as Cissnei sat and looked over at him. She was turning over a few things in her head, biting her lip softly. "Reno?"

"...yeah?"

"Would you go with someone right now, if you could?" Reno looked over at her with a quizzical expression on his face at her question. "I mean... if you liked someone, would you ask them?"

"Yeah, I would." Though he gave a short, hollow laugh. "She'd have to be a real patient type though, work is eating me up. It's eating all of us up. There'd be barely any time to kiss, much less go around the base a few times..."

"Reno, you... of course there'd be time, if you tried." Cissnei sighed. "Is there anyone that you'd ask right now?" Was that a slight hope in her voice? Reno's ears picked up on it.

He sat up and looked over at her, another quizzical quirk of the eyebrow... "Why are you asking me all these things? Do ya have someone in mind?"

"Yes. No. Well...." Cissnei's face got very red suddenly, like a berry. "What I mean is..."

Reno smiled and reached over to tweak her cheek. "Oh, Ciss, don't worry about it. I'm teasing ya. But seriously, if there's someone that's interested, tell me. I need a good time, y'know?" Nudging her in the ribs, he winked lewdly, sure to make her face as red as paint.

It worked. "Uh..." She felt very embarrassed and shy, and put on the spot, but she got up courage. "Well, R-Reno... I... wondered if you'd like to have a... milkshake with me."

That caught Reno's attention quite thoroughly. "You're asking me out?"

"I... nevermind..." Cissnei bit her lip.

"I'd love to."  


 

 

* * *

 

 

Reno was in pure, unadultered ecstacy after she asked him out in such a cute way, and they even set a date and time. Tomorrow...  
He was more than ecstactic, he was glowing, and even Rude notice it. He made no sarcastic responses to anyone for the rest of the day, and that surprised everyone, even the little secretaries that rarely ever saw the turks, but knew of the reputation, especially of a certain tall and redheaded individual with tattoos on his face...

At anyrate, Reno didn't know what he was going to do for an outfit as all of his were gone, and all he had was his uniform. That revelation actually set him back for a moment or two as he realized that he didn't have any. That was how busy he had been... how they all had been. Even normal, every day life things like that were being forgotten. Then he started to think about how long ago it was since he brushed his teeth, and found rather to his surprise that it was sometime before Meteor even appeared in the sky, which kind of also disgusted him... he had to get a toothbrush fast. He wasn't going to kiss Cissnei with bad teeth. Well, he wasn't sure he would get to at all... but he was going to try. Now that she had opened the door, the floodgates broke and all his reservations and unhappiness about how he felt about her disappeared.

It was just too much to hope for in a night with her, though. She wasn't like that... she was shy, but needed affection and attention too. It'd be a struggle to balance things just right on the romance scale, but he hoped he knew her enough by now to do what the best would be.

The oh so unfortunate thing about their date was that a call came in and blew their plans into pieces. They had found one of the scientists. Spotted him, even, by an operative working in Mideel. It matched with the information they found in the dead scientists' address book, and they were to go to Mideel as quickly as possible, so said Tseng. They needed someone with the knowledge of the monsters from Shin-Ra tower.

Personally, at this point, Reno was reconsidering on just who was the Monsters of Shin-Ra tower, the creatures or the scientists, as he grumbled and moaned while getting ready for shipping out, lamenting over their missed date. Cissnei put a hand on his arm and just gave him a kiss on the cheek, saying that when they got back, they'd have an awesome date. Complete with dinner if he wanted, not just a milkshake. That would be even better, so Reno did have something to look forward to after the mission, but right now, though, he was wishing it was an missionw with orders to hunt and kill, because seeing the face of that scientist mashed and grated against a cheese grater would have been welcome like a warm patch of sunlight on a cold winter's day.

He was tempted to murder the guy anyway, but that would have set things back even more, and would have made Cissnei unhappy with him. It would have been damned satisfying, but pointless and useless.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Mideel. Vacation spot of the world. Next to Costa del Sol, of course." Reno mumbled under his breath as they fought their way through the jungle to the town. Why couldn't these people have bothered to put in some sort of landing strip, or at least a helicopter pad? They had to go to the beach and land, for all the good it did of trying to go straight there. Rude was annoyed as well, plucking Cissnei from under branches where she got swept off her feet by the ones swinging back from Reno's headlong stomping through the jungle. Reno knew he was going to fast, but he didn't care, he needed to let steam off from their missed date. Disappointment always made him bitter, a heavy feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"I'm going to reserve judgment on that..." Rude muttered, which rather surprised the other two, as he didn't generally say things like that. "Jungles."

Then Reno remembered exactly why Rude disliked jungles. Mission gone wrong, the Temple, Tseng's injury... but he couldn't afford to think about that now. He had his own problems to worry about, like that python hanging off the next tree. How did people survive in this mess anyway?

Thankfully, the spot they chose wasn't that far from their desintation, and Mideel's sounds of living and breathing were right around a few trees. It was a small town, but bustling. Quiet, but busy, that was the choice of words most people had. Tourists would arrive at the town to partake of the natural hot springs and see the sights of the jungle. They walked into the town to find it not very different from what they have seen of Wutai. Reno himself had never been here, but he thought some of the others had. It was a little surprising seeing the jungle right up against the edges of the buildings sometimes, and he thought it was pretty stupid as well, considering the levels of the monsters around there were pretty high. Powerful ones, not like the little ones around Midgar... probably boosted by the hot springs and mako fountains in the area though. They must have had some sort of defense system in place in case a monster happened by, but he couldn't figure out what it was, or if it was a group of people meant to kill them off. All he saw were either tourists, or more elderly people.

_ Must be damned boring for the kids growing up here, _ his thoughts decided at last. There wasn't much for a young person to do, other than the aforementioned monster hunting.

"Come on, let's go set up in the inn." Cissnei said, pointing to the building nearby that said in big letters "Mideel Inn". Rather unique for a name, Reno thought, sarcastic even there.

"No, let's get someplace just outside of town and set up a tent." Reno mumbled. "Can't have people overhearing our conversations... the walls don't look very thick."

"They're not." That was right, Rude had been here before... looking for the WEAPONS for a period of time. If Reno remembered correctly, and didn't suffer on account of bumps on his head, then one of the flying WEAPONS had attacked Mideel before. That was why there was a huge pool of mako in the middle of the town... but there was hardly any sign of damage or anything. They built their town up again very quickly, which made sense, as it was made out of mostly wood.

"Right. Let's get something to eat first, get some information..." Reno frowned, stepping up on a rock to get a quick look around, then jumped back down as Cissnei came forward. "Do you know who the guy is we're supposed to meet?"

"Well... yes, I know what he looks like." Cissnei bit her lip, then checked her PHS for the time. "He should be working in the general store. Let's stock up before we do that."

"Fine, you and Rude meet me in the restaurant, I'll go myself. I know what we need." It was odd, but lately he was taking more things upon himself. To spare Cissnei and Rude the energy... the time? Or was it because they had been pushing themselves as hard as he was pushing himself, and he did not even ask it of them? Of course, they would give their all for Tseng and Veld, but... Tseng was busy, this was Reno's project. Did they really feel that way about him as they did Tseng, or even god forbid, Veld? He was starting to realize just why Veld had done the things he did for them, the least of which was Nibelheim...

Nibelheim. The incident where he first started questioning the morality of what they were doing. It was strange in the sense that until then, Reno had never really thought about it, but since, it was something that bothered him a great deal over the years, culminating in the death of his friends and colleages, or what he thought was their death. He was satisfied in that he did was he had to, to protect what he was sworn to, but the price was something he never really understood, until now. Responsible for his friends, not just following orders now.

Cissnei and Rude went to find the restaurant, and Reno headed for the store, checking his mental map of the place against what he was seeing. Weapon had really torn the place apart, because it was completely different than what he knew it should be, or what it was at least.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Walking through the door of the general store, it sounded off a little chime, and someone came out from the back room, wiping their hands on a towel. A lean, grizzled man that looked like he could have been a retired war hero, his chest out, his shoulders back, and he moved with a grace only a fighter could boast. It was the same kind of grace that the Turks developed as a natural consequence of their training and job. He knew that this was the Shin-Ra operative, possibly former special ops.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked, standing behind the counter and smiling. Midgar accent, definitely not from Mideel.

Reno pulled a list from his pocket and set it down on the counter. "I'd like these items, plus a paper bag of gummy materia."

It was an odd enough item that only specialty stores in Midgar sold them to children who had a pocket allowance, and would never be found in a town as small as Mideel, so that they chose that as the codeword for meeting with the operative. It apparently worked, for the man's eyes shifted to the list, then back up to Reno's face.

"That's a pretty rare treat." Proper response, go for it...

"Yeah, well, my kids are pretty particular." Reno responded, trying to make it sound as natural as possible in case someone was listening.

The man picked up Reno's list and motioned for him to follow. "I think I got some in the back. Come this way please."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Reno realized that this room had been soundproofed, possibly for use as a refrigerator, but was just simple storage right then. Reno appreciated the man's genius in getting a room he could talk in private with people in. The man turned to him with a serious expression on his face. "He's gone. Took off this morning with all of his belongings."

"What?" Reno was disgusted, folding his arms and giving a displeased look Tseng would have been proud of. "Did he find out, was there a leak?"

"No leak, I looked around myself. He just upped and disappeared. I think his tracks lead deeper into the jungle, but I didn't get to look far before I had to go back to the store. I knew you people would be showing up today, so I had to stay here. I don't think he'd have gotten far, he was on foot, if you're quick, you can catch him." The man started gathering items into a bag while he talked, replenishing their supplies, and adding a few items he figured they needed as well. Reno didn't tell him to stop, for the man knew this area, and they didn't, not really.

"Great... so it couldn't have been us that scared him off. Means something else did, or else he found somewhere else he wanted to be." Reno wasn't good at logical deduction, not like Cissnei was, but he was trying.

"Another man did wander in the village today, but left soon after. Called himself a prospector for materia veins." Reno raised an eyebrow at that. "Plenty of mako, but materia isn't known down here."

"Great. My job never gets any easier." Reno wanted to punch something, but instead settled on rubbing his forehead, that one spot again... "We'll go after him after we're finished up here."

"You'll need some status protecting materia and items. Here." The grizzled man went to the back corner of the room and opened a locked trunk, pulling out a small case that looked like it could contain a necklace or something. "Here, I got this ribbon when I was a kid. Seen better days, but it's still good." The case was handed to Reno, who opened it to see one of the so oft sought ribbons inside. His own ribbon had shredded not too long ago, so this was a godsend.

"Thanks. Say, what's your name?" Reno asked, closing the case and tucking it into his pocket.

"Xore, I run this general store with my son." The man's name was familiar, in fact, it sounded...

Then Reno realized why the man seemed familiar. "You're..."

"Too old to go on missions, too dangerous to completely let go, I know I know." Xore folded his arms and smiled at Reno. "You kids have a lot of trouble on your hands with this Meteor Crisis. It makes me grateful I'm not a turk anymore... I don't envy you."

"Wait... why didn't they kill you if you're not in the service anymore?" Reno was slightly confused. It had always been that to quit meant the death of the turk. Secrets weren't secret if people who were not turks knew them.

Xore just tapped his head. "A loyal operative in a remote place is better than a dead turk, no matter how stupid the executives are. Give my regards to the others. Tseng will remember me, even if you boys don't."

"I will... I didn't figure anyone else but us were left." Reno's revelation left him in a bit of a daze.

A hand patted his shoulder. "There's more of us than you realize. Don't be afraid of asking for help, Reno, that's what we're here for."

Reno left the general store with more than he expected, and it wasn't even in the amount of items he had... a wizard bracelet, some materia, and the prize of Xore's youth, a mastered enemy skill. Those were rare, and would greatly help with their battle efficience...

Now, to tell Cissnei and Rude they didn't have time to rest up. That was going to be a big chore on the tired turks. He'd just as soon go by himself, but he did need them on this. There was only so much he could do alone. He only hoped that after this, they could bring the scientist home and get some rest while other people took care of the monsters, the mako reactors, and finished what they had started in Midgar. Survival depended on their preformance... and it was not a healthy thing for their already traumatized and stressed bodies.

The world would never be the same, but there was hope that they could make it better. Reno, even if he had to work himself to the bone, would make sure that the new world would never have to do the things that he did, never have to make the same mistakes. It was the least he could do.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking into the restaurant, he immediately spotted Cissnei and Rude talking over a coffee, and slipped into place on a chair between them. Talking was relative, for Cissnei was the one doing most of the talking, and Rude was making short comments here and there. They both looked up when he sat down, both noting that they had a lot more supplies than they needed for a short stay in the jungle to nab someone in the village. Then they knew.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Rude asked, taking a sip of his drink before it cooled too much.

"This morning. I got some supplies to last us how long it needs, but we're going to move out as soon as you guys finish those. He hasn't been gone long." Reno propped his head on a hand, and ran the other through his long red hair, making it go a bit flat. He was thinking about changing his hairstyle, maybe going back to short... definitly getting rid of the spikes.

"Fun." Rude closed his eyes and downed the drink in a few gulps. Cissnei did the same, and then they were gone, out the door and into the jungle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They found the path the scientist had taken. It was easy to tell it was him, for he stepped heavier on his left side than his right, probably where all the weight he was carrying was on. The trail was easy to follow, they made good progress, not being as burdened on any one person than the scientist was with all his equipment. They were also healthy, and fit... and used to this kind of work, and they doubted the scientist had been all that big on exercise.

Things were going fine until they encountered the next set of tracks, made after the scientist had passed by... and recent. They glanced at each other and went to hurry, almost running where they could, not bothering to cover their own tracks anymore.

Reno had this strange feeling, and he somehow knew that by the time they got there, to where the tracks ended, they would be too late. Why or how, it was just a feeling.

The manner in which the other scientist had died... it still left a bad taste in his mouth.

For hours they hurried along, until Cissnei was nearly dropping with exhaustion, being much smaller and had shorter legs than the other two did. Reno had to help her over logs and broken branches, Rude sometimes lifted her over rocks that were in their way.

"I'll be glad to get home, even for a while." Cissnei mumbled after the last rock was hurdled. "Maybe Tseng could send someone else for a while."

"Elena's busy with him in Midgar." Reno sighed, knowing they were going to reach the end of their energy soon. He'd have to talk with Tseng about that sometime.

They walked a bit further, and Rude suddenly bent down and picked up a canteen. "Who would leave their canteen along a path?"

"Maybe it was empty." Cissnei said, taking the moment to sit on a log for a short rest.

Rude shook his head, opened the bottle, and poured a bit of water out. "Not."

"Look!" Pointing at a tear in the leaves, Reno was pointing at a spot of blood, too. The two tracks had changed recently, but being tired, Reno had hardly noted it... but now that they looked, they could see where the man following had come up behind the scientist, and...

"Signs of a struggle." There was definitely that, the clearing had foilage trampled and there was more blood...

Reno bolted down the path, leaving the others behind to follow at what they willed.

Tearing through the jungle, he leaped over logs, rocks, holes and even a small animal that skittered into the bushes after he passed, terrified and squaking. He gained scratches and tears in this clothing... then he burst through the leaves and stumbled, falling to the ground and rolling for a few feet before coming to a stop against a stump.

Getting up, he looked around and rubbed the back of his head, feeling aches and pains in places he forgot he had, then turned to see what he had tripped over.

He didn't need to tear headlong into the jungle like that, for the man they were after was laying there, dead. A dagger clear as ice but colored red sticking out of his chest, the blood cooling in a puddle beneath the body.  


 

 

* * *

 

 

Reno marched back into Mideel, tired, angry, and very frustrated. This was the second time, and it was coming clear that someone else was hunting the scientists, someone that already knew, or, had already guessed. Someone that was certainly jumping the gun on the Turks, and that was what was pissing Reno off the most.

They rented a room for the night, while Reno went off to call Tseng and get a small detachment to process the scene. They got all they could on a camera, of which they remembered to bring one. There had been no further sign of the second man... which did not bode well. The turks had looked for hours before returning to Mideel.

If this was going to go on, Reno might go crazy with frustration. At least they all had their own room in the inn. What they had of the supplies given to them by Xore, Reno went to return, including the ribbon.

Xore understood about the failure of the mission, giving Reno a hearty slap on the back and an invitation to diner at his house, complete with home cooked feast made by his wife and daughter. Reno considered it, and said that he would have to ask the others. Cissnei and Rude just wanted a quick meal then bed, so he had to decline. Xore also understood about that. Reno thought it was just as well, he was tired too...  


 

 

* * *

 

 

Standing in the middle of the room naked, Reno was looking at himself in the mirror, trying to spot any scratches or thorns in his skin which he might have missed earlier. The jungle was a dangerous place, with many herbs and plants as dangerous as the monsters, so he was taking a decent precaution against possible poisons... satisfied that he found nothing, he went over his clothing before turning it in to the inn to be washed and pressed, maybe even stitched. That left him in just his boxers, which he washed himself and wore wet. The fall had left him bruised and aching... and he felt blessed relief wash over him as he slipped between the covers of his bed.

There was a small knock on his door, and a small voice sounded from the other side. "Reno? It's Cissnei. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure..." He waved at the door, giving a huge yawn. "Come in..."

She came in, dressed in just her underwear as well, having done the same thing as he had. There was no shame, just necessity. It was much like wearing a swimsuit, she thought. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For wha?" He was slurring, the weariness creeping into his voice slowly.

"For taking so much on yourself, giving Rude and I some breaks..." She got closer to his bed, then sat on the edge to talk. "You're so concerned for us, you're not giving yourself any breaks. It's almost like Tseng or Veld, in a way. I think you're doing a great job as a leader."

Reno hummed, then turned over on his back to see her better. "I'm just doin' my job."

"You're doing more than that, Reno. Thank you." Biting her lip again, in that cute way he always loved about her, she paused a moment, then leaned forward, and kissed him. There was something different about this kiss... it wasn't like the last times. He reached up and grabbed her upper arms, steadying himself and her. Maybe it was the fact they weren't wearing anything but their underwear, but he started to react to her presence...

When they broke and moved away, he looked up at her, feeling a bit like his head was going to detach and float away. "What was that for?" That was stupid, Reno, he thought, immediately wishing to take those words back, but she just laughed and shook her head.

"A thank you..." She said, brushing back the hair from his face. "You rushed ahead of us so we didn't have to..." And then, she kissed him again, deeply this time, and he pulled her down, wrapping arms around her softly.

There were perks to this job, after all.  


 

 

* * *

 

 

Very early the next morning, Reno woke with someone warm and soft beside him. Cissnei was curled there, one arm over his chest, breathing in and out so it tickled his side. There were deep circles under her eyes, showing just how exhausted she was from the missions they were going on, and Reno felt bad that she wasn't doing as well as she should have. They would leave her in Junon next time, he decided. Even if they had to take Elena, Cissnei needed her own rest. Rude he knew could take a little more before he couldn't function anymore and hit his limit. Reno was made of tough stuff, as well. Cissnei was a turk, and she was better than any normal person, but being in deep cover for well over a year would have taken its toll on anyone.

Perhaps they really shouldn't have stayed awake so late last night, as sweet as the moment was. As happy as it made him, knowing she felt that way about him now, it might not have been the best time.

These thoughts were going through his head as Cissnei stirred, her breathing changing as she woke up with a grin at him. "Good morning," she said, yawning and stretching out alongside him.

"'Morning." He mumbled, nudging closer to her for warmth, and draped an arm around her.

"Rude and I ordered breakfast to be sent up this morning, so we wouldn't have to get it ourselves..." The ever thoughtful Cissnei said, nuzzling his cheek.

"Better get in your room before it does, you'll miss out," came the still sleepy reply from the redheaded, skinny and entirely too hungry turk.

"I ordered for both of us." There was a wicked grin on her face. She had planned this? Man, he was really getting out of practice with the ladies...

"Great." He snickered, kissing her cheek. "I guess I'll have some pre-breakfast snacks, eh?"

"You will not," she squeaked, pushing him away. "We have to go back to Junon, remember? It'll take all day."

"We can delay it. We need the rest." That made her laugh, as he went after her ticklish spots.

"Fine, fine! I guess Rude wont complain either." She sighed, and rested her head against his, feeling happy for the first time in a very long time, being there with him.

Laughing, Reno just shook his head and kissed her forehead affectionately. "Rude will understand or I'll kick him in the balls."

"You sound so serious."

"I am."

"I'm scared then, poor Rude. He'll get all angry and go off and sulk." Cissnei shook her head right back at him, and held him closer.

They remained like that until breakfast came for them, and then they were forced to get up and get dressed, thinking about getting out of town and going back to Junon.  
When Reno called Tseng to check in that morning, Tseng was going to expect them there today, and he was going to fly in from Midgar again, with Elena. That was a bit surprising, but not so much as the next piece of news.

Apparently, Tseng found someone reliable and dedicated enough to continue heading the operations in Midgar. Reno was even more surprised to learn that it was Godo himself.  



	10. Rest

It was only an hour before they got into the helicopter and left Mideel that Reno's phone rang. With an irritated grunt after tossing a materia in his bag, he answered it reluctantly after realizing that it was Tseng on the other end calling. He flipped the phone open, let out a sigh that he didn't try to mask, and said, "Reno."

"Reno, don't go anywhere." Tseng's voice sounded urgent, and Reno almost jumped at how desperate he sounded. That wasn't like Tseng at all to show that much emotion in his voice. Tseng wasn't a very emotional person on the outside at all, though there were some bits where his masked cracked lately, but Reno figured it was due to having Sephiroth nearly slice him in half, then have Meteor fall down on his head.

"Yo. What's up? Did something happen?" Reno sat down on the bed he was still renting for the next sixty minutes, and tucked his legs up under his chin.

"No, but I had Elena go look for one of the other scientists. She just reported back that he's dead, killed in the same way as the other two you reported. We're sending a team to investigate in Mideel, I'd like you to direct them. You said there were tracks following the man while you were tracking him? I want you to question the townspeople on this person. Elena is doing the same in Cosmo. This is not a coincidence, it's a-"

"I figured it wasn't when I saw the same kind of knife in the man's body, Tseng. I'm not a rookie." That was said with a bit less decorum than he should have, in fact, it was a little snappish. What did Tseng think he was? Some greenhorn with barely any mud on his shoe? He was a lot more experienced than that to realize that something wasn't quite adding up with these murders. "Someone's bumping off Hojo's old buddies. The thing is, who, right? Can't be someone in the company, this is pretty top secret, isn't it?"

"With the way things are going... there's no such thing as secrecy, Reno." Tseng's voice was very grim, and Reno's spine suffered an incontrollable urge to shiver. The idea of the company without secrecy was a very scary thing. If things got out... certain things...

"It's a pain, but I guess we'll deal." The redheaded turk frowned, sighing. They had suffered through worse, before, they can deal with a little secret leaking. All they had to do was keep whatever information was left in the databases under lock and key, and keep their mouths shut. "Have ya heard from the other turks?"

"Cissnei is the only one that came back."

Rubbing his face, he let out a low growl. "I'm going to kick that kid's ass. We need more people on this." That kid being a certain boy that favored the materia rod, and whom Reno had somewhat taken under his wing...

"I've been thinking about that. As soon as you're done there-"

Reno cut Tseng off sharply just then. "We're not going to find him. There were no signs of tracks going on after the scene of the body. We looked at the trees to see if anyone climbed them. We looked over everything really thoroughly, Tseng. Trust me on that. We need more people and we need them now."

"I knew I was right to give you the job."

"What?"

There was a strange sound coming on from over Tseng's end. "I'm training you for my replacement. After the incident in the temple, it's time I did so... Veld can't help us anymore."

"Tseng, that's..."

"I wont take no for an answer, Reno. Out of everyone, only you and Rude have the experience, and only you have the drive. You've come a long way since you joined. I think it's the right time."

"I think you're making a big mistake, I don't want-"

It was Tseng's turn to cut Reno off sharply, and Reno almost felt his ear bleed from the cutting. "I don't care what you don't want, Reno. A lot of people didn't want Meteor to happen. I'm trusting you with the future of the Turks, not to mention, Shin-Ra."

"Great, Tseng. Just great." Reno huffed and rested his head on his knees. "Fine, we'll stay here and get some rest, then come home. Cissnei will help us track down the others."

"Then do it. I trust you, don't disappoint me."

"Yes, dad." Reno rolled his eyes and flipped his phone shut, then got up to tell Cissnei and Rude the good news. They got to rest a bit more. Reno would go direct the team himself, and even throw Tseng a bone to prove that there's no tracking this guy by making a search for him in front of the team. If they did, well... there they were, and Reno was going to leave them to it. It would be too much to ask for them to stay, Tseng's orders or not, and Reno was intent on having that rest. They would all pass out from exhaustion...

But, if it was a lot like last night, Reno figured with a smirk, he'd pass out anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cissnei and Rude were more than overjoyed to hear the news, Rude flopping back down on his bed to sleep for a little bit extra, and Cissnei wandered down to have another meal in the lobby. As for Reno... he went back to his room, set his bag on the floor, and curled up to have as much as he could before their team got there to stir things up. Those people always assumed the turks had messed up somehow and required assistance from them. Always wrong, of course, they were to be supplemental for things that the turks couldn't stick around very long for, not clean up after their messes. He'd have to talk to Tseng about that. It was getting annoying enough to tell them off about it...

Well, that was a worry for another time, and he tried to push it to the back of his head. He'd get no sleep that way if he allowed things to swirl in his thoughts until they started to stress him out. Always in, never out...

It didn't even feel like he got any sleep, it merely felt like he had closed his eyes, and then there was Cissnei shaking him to get up for the processing team that just arrived. They were already setting up camp and had their things in order when she went to wake him up. To tell the truth, he was annoyed she hadn't gotten him immediately, but realized that she knew he needed rest as much as they did, and couldn't really fault her for trying to look out for him. It was... touching, in a way. It made what they did together seem more real, or as if it wasn't just a random night together...

Not that he thought Cissnei was like that. _He_ certainly was, but she wasn't. In fact, he was pretty sure she wouldn't even talk to him much if she didn't at least have an interest in him as a person.

Grumpily, he got up, not feeling any better for the fact he had slept some odd number of hours and still knowing his eyes were looking like they would drop from their sockets at any time. That's definitely what they felt like.  


 

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't like having to deal with idiots like that. They make the rest of us look normal." Reno grumbled as he sat back in the co-pilots seat of the helicopter. Normally, he would be driving, but Rude insisted that he take over the piloting this time, with Reno as back up in case of trouble. He had a suspicion it was a certain small and rather petite redheaded turk that was responsible for that. Giving her a glance, he realized he was just about right, as she cast a worried glance his way. Great, just what he needed, a worried girl on his back. Well, hopefully it wouldn't be needed after they got to Junon. Tseng promised at least two days rest leave at the hotel, with first class treatment, or what passed for it these days, while Elena covered for them a while. Reno wondered how that worked, one lone rookie turk doing the job of what three were just being able to cope with, just barely.

 

Well, he was going to leave whatever it was up to them... not going to worry about it. Strange though, he had to keep repeating that to himself before his brain would shut up.

 

He wondered if it was very expensive to have a shrink in Junon. Not that much in Midgar, but there were a lot of people that needed one with the stress of every day living in the city. A lot of people that needed one were often below the poverty level, at any rate. Things were a lot different in Junon, but he barely stayed there for long periods of time. It was actually kind of fun staying there between missions and using it as the base headquarters, he got to see it in a way he didn't usually get to, just passing through with the president, or being there on a mission or assignment. Midgar was usually the one they ended up in.

 

He knew Cissnei was enjoying it because she was rarely in one place at one time for long, and Rude was from Junon, so he was always off at the bar playing poker, or something with friends he had in the area. 

 

"Idiots are everywhere, buddy. You can't escape them." Rude mumbled, adjusting the controls to account for a sudden gust of wind that sprung up at them from the ocean. "I just learned to pretend to nod and get rid of them."

 

Reno sat up and glanced at him. "You're in a good mood. You're actually talking."

 

"Count it down to sheer exhaustion. I'll be happy with a desk job for a while."

 

"We can't, Tseng doesn't have enough, and we were doing Midgar for god knows how long already..." Reno trailed off, rubbing that spot between his eyes that kept flaring up.

 

Rude noticed it, and glanced over. "You should see a doctor about that. You never used to... you know."

 

"About what?"

 

"The headaches. Only since Midgar, right?" Perhaps Rude was more observant than he thought. Reno didn't think it was that big of a deal...

 

"It's not really any of your business, Rude." That came out quite a bit more snappish than Reno liked, as Rude was only making a suggestion, and he didn't need that nasty response... "I'm fine."

"If ya say so." That was Rude's gruff way of saying 'sorry I asked'. After working together for so long, they practically could read each others thoughts.

At least, they were until... but that was a different matter, right? The voices weren't affecting Reno in a negative way. He and Rude were still buddies, right? So what's the deal with this anyway? If it came down to it, Reno was sure that he could still predict what Rude was going to do, and any enemy that came into their path! Beware!

Reno just wished he wasn't as confused on some things as he was... there was nothing he could do about the voices.

He was over thinking things, that had to be it. There was no way... he felt pretty tired, maybe it was just exhaustion taking over and making him paranoid and delusional. That was a pretty good explanation.

"I think I'm going to book time in the best spa in Junon." True, that was said randomly, but Rude only gave him an amused glance that time. Reno felt better, if Rude was feeling good enough to be amused. That was one of the things that annoyed Reno, if he was in a serious frame of mind, there was no lightening it up without a major effort.  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Thankfully, Reno fell asleep soon after, sitting up in that co-pilots seat not with standing, and the rest of the ride to Junon was short. He made good on his threat to book spa time, and he blanched at what the price was for two people for four hours. Prices went up... along with everything else. Demand for food was high, demand for anything like doctors, dentists, and even recreation was getting higher by the day. Was this really the effect that Meteor was having outside of the Midgar area? Such a domino of events... a sudden thought speared into his brain, and he shook himself. Maybe getting past the crisis wasn't what they had to ultimately worry about... but the after effects of doing it. He was starting to see a lot of beggar children on the street, and he hadn't seen this many since the end of the war...

"_If there is going to be a brave new world, then we are going to have the hardest time living in it."_

_ Who said that? _ Reno asked, folding his arms against the sudden chill wind that sprung up as he was walking along the Junon platforms to his hotel.

"_I thought it up myself."_

_Liar._

__ He glanced over at Cissnei, considering that he had invited her to the spa with him, and smiled at her, pretending that no, there wasn't an little voice speaking to him in the back of his head. "Kinda cold all of a sudden, isn't it?"

She nodded, brushing some hair out of her face. "It's supposed to rain today. I heard on the radio. Do you think they'll let us soak in a big sauna?"

"Probably. Knowing spas... you know, less they actually do something with you, the more people they can squeeze in and get paid for." Reno draped an arm around her to get her warmed up, and she looked up to give him a smile. Ever since they started... it's been nice. Having her nearby, curling up with her on a cold bed, hugging her when he needed to hug. He didn't realize just how desperately he needed someone like her... no, not just someone like her, he needed _her,_ and only her.

"Cissnei, you like bein' with me, right?" He asked, looking out over the ocean.

"Yes... very much, why?" Looking up at him, she pawed at his chest cutely. "That's a bit random isn't it?"

"No, I just wanted to hear you say it." Glancing down, he gave her a squeeze. "I'm happy."

"I make you happy?" She asked, blinking up at him. "I... didn't know you thought of me that way."

"Yeah, you make me happy... It's been a while that I wanted to say that to you."

She frowned prettily, resting her head against his shoulder. "A while, huh? You're good at hiding it."

"I didn't want to. It's a long story..." He trailed off, not wanting to go into the grisly details of the past, about how he knew she cared for Zack at one point, and how he had been jealous enough to kill someone. That wasn't a story she needed to hear, anyway.

"I hope you'll tell me about it someday." She sighed, holding his arm closer. "It makes me sad knowing we could have had more time together, but I never really did get much with you, did I? Or the others... on missions all the time."

He shook his head and ruffled her hair. It was in the past, and despite the bleak outlook, they really did have a future ahead of them. Even if it was living like people did hundreds of years ago, he suddenly felt like he could face it all as long as she was around. "Don't worry about things like that so much, babe. Just focus on what we got together now, and what we got to do. That's all we need."

Nodding, she gave a huge yawn. "Ahh.. y-yes. You're right. I can't wait for that spa, though!" Bouncing up on her toes, she kissed him.

 

* * *

 

 

The spa treatment was everything Reno could have asked for. A hot bath, as strong as he could take it, followed by a massage and an oil rub down, which he had to admit was pretty erotic feeling... but he tried hard to control those thoughts for the sake of Cissnei. The mud bath was a bit too much though, so he drew the line at that, and went in to sit in the sauna while Cissnei had fun getting filthy in the imported mud from where ever it was. She followed him about ten minutes later, looking clean, but stained. He could see the lines that stuck up out of the mud, but that would probably get dealt with in the sauna.

"Have fun?"

"Yes. You should have tried it, Reno. It felt gross, but it was really freeing!" She laughed, flicking some water on him, but it turned to steam almost immediately, since he was sitting close to the fire.

There was a knock at the door, and someone stuck their head in. "Is there a Mr. Reno in here?" The attendant asked, and the two turks gave each other a glance. That proably meant their time was going to get cut short.

"Yeah, that's me." Reno got up and went over to the door, stepping outside so Cissnei could enjoy her time. "What is it? A call? Is our time up?"

"I'm afraid there's been some mix up with the payment options and they've denied your request at the bank." The attendant said, handing him a paper slip.

Across the top said, "NO SUCH ACCOUNT."

Reno's mouth dropped open. "No such account? I checked not more than five hours ago to make sure I still had one there, now you're telling me that I don't have one? I may have started it in Midgar, but if they're that stupid to have disappearing accounts in their system still... here. We have an hour left. We'll deal with this after that, and if the bank is still refusing to pay up, we'll settle some other way."

"I'm afraid you'll have to-"

"I work for Shin-Ra."

The interjection didn't work, though, as the attendant got slightly louder. "I'm afraid you'll have to-"

"I'm very sure you know what a turk is, considering how close this building is to Shin-Ra Junon." Reno's eyes glittered dangerously, and the attendant's bugged out. Oh yes, the man must have known.

"...I'm sure that an hour will be fine. We'll try the withdrawal again. We'll discuss it later. Have a good day." The attendant walked off, taking the paper slip with him, and Reno turned to go back into the sauna, his mood soured a little, but still had enough time to get loosened up again.

"What was it?" Cissnei asked, scooting closer to him when he sat down and rested her head against him. "Did someone call?"

"No, don't worry about it. I took care of it." Reno smiled, feeling much better already, for she had that affect on him. It was almost like a dream, he thought. His girl by his side, and him sitting in a sauna that was melting away the aches deep in his muscle that he'd been feeling for days after he got bruised and battered... some times even weeks. Oh, to have the vitality of youth, when in a few hours he could bounce back as if he'd never been hit or fell or attacked. If only... but almost thirty, over the hump, and he'd be going downhill quickly. It was time to think of such things as girls and maybe family. He wouldn't quit working, it just wouldn't be as much.

He didn't exactly look forward to it, he figured it would be really boring, but neither did he reject it out of hand. Having a family of his own might be pleasant, after all... why would people have one, anyway? Sometimes, he wished he had've had a decent one of his own to look at, and know what it was like, but his youth had been spent mostly like Cissnei's, though not in an orphanage. His parents were all right, just not really involved in family, but more about their individual pursuits. They never had time for him. He wished he had what he missed in his youth, but that meant giving up some things... and then there was always Veld's example. Killing his own...

He wouldn't think of that. Not on a beautiful day with a beautiful girl, and a relaxing hour of spa treatment ahead of him. He didn't give a damn if the guys thought it was girly or sensitive, he knew exactly what he liked, and he knew it was pretty damned good at getting his aches out. Rejuvenating in a way. That was why women liked it, he had a lot of respect for them to be able to handle a lot of pain on a daily basis.

 

 

* * *

 

 

All too soon, their time was up at the spa, and they had to leave. Hand in hand, Reno and Cissnei walked back to their hotel room, feeling more alive and better than they had in weeks. Watching people run around the city, going about their business, it made everything seem almost normal compared to the things they had been subjected to. It was a nice feeling, and Reno didn't want to lose it.

There was a time where he would have said it was boring, where he said he would need more exciting things, a mission to go on, but lately... he had more than enough mission to last a life time. Thinking that thought, he suddenly realized just what he was doing. The only logical conclusion from that, would be... he didn't find the missions exciting anymore. That he wanted out... and that scared him.

He glanced at Cissnei and smiled. She caught the look and smiled back, squeezing his hand softly. It wouldn't be so bad... living a quiet life, with a girl he liked. He didn't think he would ever know what it felt, but that didn't stop the yearning.

"Cissnei..." Reno started, letting her hand go to drape across her shoulders. "If you got the chance, would ya ever want to settle down?"

She stared at him a moment, the question quite unexpected from him. "Hmm, it would be nice... maybe after a while? A place by the ocean, and have a tree swing. That would be wonderful."

"What about kids?" Even that surprised him, but he looked down at her, waiting for her answer. She gave him a longer stare than last time, and touched his cheek with a grin.

"Maybe one or two, someday. I still have a lot of years left in the turks yet, so I don't want to do it too soon." Then she sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder, and they walked back almost all the way to the hotel like that. "A family of my own... but you know, I already have a family, Reno." Looking up at him, she smiled. "It's you, and Rude, and Elena and everyone else that are my family. We have to take care of everyone."

The smile faded from his lips, and he sighed. "Then why do the others stay away from us? What are they doing that you're the only one that came back?" It was annoying, thinking about that.

She sighed, and shook her head. "They're scared of what would happen if they did come back. The company used us before, badly..."

Shaking his head, Reno pointed up to the tower soaring above their heads. "That? Rufus is in charge of that. You know he wouldn't do anything to betray us, not now. There's one thing about him that isn't like his father. Anyway, he's not awake yet. As far as the company is concerned, _we_ are the company, and we can do whatever the hell we want with it. We can fix the damage, Ciss. Why aren't they jumping at that chance?"

She looked down. "I don't know..."

"Talk to them. Get them to come back. Dammit... I miss the going to bars and getting drunk and having fist fights."

"All right..."

Arms around each other, they walked into the hotel like that.  


 

 

* * *

 

 

Cissnei was curling up in bed, ready for a long sleep, when Reno slid between the sheets next to her and wrapped arms around her waist. Hooking his chin over her shoulder, he pouted. "You're wearing your underwear."

"Mmhmm... I don't have pajamas here." She mumbled, sleepily, wondering why he sounded so disappointed.

A hand, warm and slightly calloused, covered her stomach and spread its fingers everywhere. "You don't need pajamas..." His voice was low, whispered into her ear with care, and her face lit up like a christmas tree with red lights. "You just need me."

"Reno..." She turned around to face him, looking up at him and blushing even deeper when she saw the look he was giving her. "I..." Gasping, she trailed off, for that hand was invading other parts of her already, and a delicous feeling of anticipation rose up in her chest.

"Mmm? Don'tcha think it'd be a perfect end to a great night?" He captured her lips in a kiss, so she couldn't answer even if she wanted to, and she just closed her eyes and leaned into it, becoming far too swept up for any coherent thought, and she just nodded, curious as to what he would do to her if he just went on.

Oh! He was gentle, tilting her head up just so, all the better able to plant a kiss on her lips and steal her breath away, feeling the blood start to rush through her head. For being with her... even loving her, her heart was full of something she couldn't quite describe, but it was more than just lust, desire or yearning. It wasn't quite need, either... and he didn't seem to be aware of it, trailing his kisses down her jaw and over her neck, kissing a little spot at the base of her neck that sent shivers down her spine.

"Reno..." Whispering his name again, she placed her hands on his face, and he responded to it by sliding his arms around her.

"I'll be gentle." He promised, kissing her on the lips again.

That night was spent in passion, and if she even went so far as to dare say it, love. It wasn't sex they wanted, else they could have done that at any time. It was a need for something more between them, something they needed, and only used sex as a way to pave ahead of them. Those thoughts went through their heads later, after they lay next to each other, exhausted but happily relaxed, fingers entwined and pressed against each other. Everything up until that point had just been play- this was deeper.

Reno had the best sleep he had in a long time that night, arms around someone special, and a day of rest ahead of him.  



	11. Cave

Early the next morning, for Reno was one of those rare early risers despite what people thought of him, he went down to the desk to check on messages in case someone couldn't reach him by his PHS, check for mail though he had low hopes of that one, since nobody bothered mailing him anything, and to carry up some of the complementary breakfast up to Cissnei to surprise her, as she was a heavier sleeper and liked sleeping in more than she did getting up.

Piling a plate high with strawberry pancakes and crepes, a specialty of Junon, he walked back up the stairs to their room when he overheard a television newscast.

"The crash of the banks and the economy last night did not take serious investors by surprise, but those who conduct business on a day to day basis were balked by mysteriously disappearing accounts due to the bank's confiscation of money. We have not heard word on how big business will retaliate on the banks gross misconduct, nor has Shin-Ra Company offered any comment." The reporter was a voice he recognized. A woman from his past and a one time Shin-Ra employee. He went back to the room he heard the newscast in and peeked in. "Wutai has already insisted that the banks return their user's accounts or face consequences. Lord Godo of Wutai has specified, on location in Midgar, that he will tolerate no interference in the recovery of Midgar and the world on the banks' part. Business leaders have suggested that new laws be passed to prevent these types of things from happening again, however-"

That was as much as Reno needed to hear. He rushed back to their room in a run, trying to be considerate of the plate of food he still had, and almost slammed the door behind him. He had a feeling this was a gross abuse from the banks' end, taking advantage of the relief efforts to put the people in a pinch. They couldn't do that! Had Shin-Ra been up to snuff... hell, even if it just had Rufus, the banks wouldn't have...

So that was why they had a fit at him at the spa. This was going to cause a crisis on a huge scale, bigger than just one city... it affected the whole world.

He set the food down on the end table and started to get ready, prepared to do whatever had to be done to fix the problem. Cissnei woke up and stretched when he came in, blinking at him sleepily while he pulled on the last of his uniform. "Are we leaving today?"

"No, just the banks went and did something stupid and I have to go take care of it. Don't worry about it, Ciss. I brought up breakfast for you." He mumbled, shoving his feet into his boots and lacing them up a bit sloppily, but with practiced ease, a million times of having to put them on in a hurry.

She sat up and frowned. "What did they do? Are you going to call Tseng?"

"Closed everyone's accounts and kept the money. Yeah, I'm calling Tseng. He can't do much with his wound, Rude is off somewhere, and Elena isn't experienced enough." Reno mumbled into his coat, sliding it on over his head. "So, babe, you keep the fort warm, eat breakfast. I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Reno..." She reached out and grabbed his arm as he walked by on his way to the bathroom. "You don't have to keep protecting us like that, we're grown up now, we can take care of ourselves. I'll go with you. You'll need help."

A warm hand covered hers, and he sighed. "I was hoping ya wouldn't notice. You guys need your rest."

"So do you," she countered, pulling him down for a kiss. "Let me get dressed, we can eat, and then call Tseng. If it's already done, there's no use in rushing off and getting our heads chopped off. Listen to what Tseng has to say."

"Wasn't he supposed to meet us here anyway?"

"I think so... that's what I remember him saying. Anyway, maybe he knew about it and was busy with it then. Let's get something down first, ok?" Cissnei was speaking the voice of reason, and Reno had to admit. He sat down next to her and rested his head against hers.

"You're right. I guess I'm just used ta running off at the slightest sound of trouble these days. If Tseng doesn't call us himself, I'll be very surprised."

"Of course I'm right! Didn't you know that the girl always has to be right, otherwise she gets cranky?" The smile on her face was mischevious, and she tweaked his cheek. "You got strawberry pancakes? Romantic, aren't we?"

"You're my strawberry pancake." He teased her right back, rubbing her back gently.

She laughed and reached for the plate, stretching long across the bed and nabbing it from the end table. "I'm only a pancake because you laid on me last night."

"Still..." Reno growled, tickling her side and earning a squeak from her. "You're as sweet as one, babe. I already had somethin' to eat, by the way, so I'm gonna go down and watch the news. Out of all the rooms in the place, ours has got to be the only one with a broken TV." Grumbling in general, he got up from the bed and stretched out long, and noticed her blush something awful, watching him. Grinning like a cat, he leaned down and kissed her passionately, causing that blush to turn into a wave of red that went down to her neck.

"A strawberry, huh..." She mumbled, feeling the heat radiating off her skin and blushing more. "I'll hold you to it later."

"I bet you will." Reno smirked, and flopped down on the bed to stretch out lengthily, giving a huge yawn. "Last night should be every night..."

She shot him a glare, kissed his lips gently, and got up to get her clothing from where it was dropped on the floor. She thought she would like a change of clothing, but it was all that was available right then. She would have to make due until they got new things from the Junon Branch. So would Reno, for that matter, and his were a lot worse off. Holes, stains that couldn't come out, even a large tear on the inner lining... he was quite rough on his clothing.

Cissnei decided to do something about that, if they got enough time... and if they couldn't get their new uniforms any time soon. Reno would start looking like a ragged transient if he kept up on the wear.

She went back to the bed and sat there eating her breakfast, watching the lanky turk stretch out and rub at his eyes, feeling along his cheeks for scratches and bruises he'd gotten after tearing through the jungle. She thought he needd to see a doctor, if just for testing for common tropical diseases, but she probably shouldn't worry too much... they had gotten their shots up to date before heading out the last time. Still, she was worried for him, a lot more than she should have as just a friend...

That reminded her. Were they just friends, or was there something more between them now? She wanted to ask, oh, she needed to ask... but... now wasn't the time. Men were odd like that, they had to be given time, left alone until they came to you... and if they wanted you, they would certainly let you know. The trouble with that was, men had odd ways that she didn't always understand.

"Cissnei?"

That snapped her out of her thoughts, just as she finished the last bite of the pancakes. "Yes, Reno?"

"Do you want to go to Costa sometime?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling and making a face at what he found there. "After all of this is over, I mean. If it ever is... just, y'know, when we get a chance. Spend time down there for a week or so."

Mutely, she nodded, reaching for his hand. She remembered the last time she spent time at Costa, and was happy... Zack had been alive then. Her traveling companion. They talked of... well, that wasn't important. He was dead, and she had to come to accept it. She was a turk, she was used to losing people, but when it was someone you cared about deeply for, it was that much worse... and she still missed Zack. There was nobody quite like him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Reno asked her, squeezing the hand she put in his, almost to remind her that he was still there.

She blinked and smiled. "Oh, nothing really, just remembering things. I haven't been to Costa in a while."

Reno's face fell slightly, just enough for someone, if they had noticed, to tell that her words hit off a red flag in his head. The last time she had been in Costa... well, it didn't take a genius to tell she was thinking of Zack. It started to tick him off, so he got up and let go of her hand, heading for the bathroom again since he hadn't managed to the first time. Cissnei blinked after him in confusion- she hadn't seen his face or did she realize what he'd been thinking about, but she felt bad all of a sudden.

Here was Reno, willing to be with her, sleeping with her, and she was thinking of someone else. A dead someone, yes, but that was in the past... it should be behind her. It should be, but it wasn't. She really wanted someone to talk to about it, someone who would understand and hold her while she cried, for real and finally, but had a feeling Reno wouldn't be a good person to tell...

She couldn't tell anyone else, either. She would look weak... and she was not weak! Not that they would get the idea, they hadn't been there much. Reno had, and he would have understood. _If he had been just a friend... I'd be able to tell him anything. Why do I get myself in messes like this?_ She sighed and laid back against the pillows, feeling her uniform tear a bit from some seam. Oh well... she shook her head and sighed.

When Reno came out, he looked a lot better, and though he had wet spots on his uniform, they looked cleaner as well. He kissed her on the check, then left the room, remembering that he had been going to go down and watch before he got distracted by kissing her. She smiled after him, and curled up on the bed to sleep some more, still in her uniform should anyone call her PHS and need her for anything.  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Several hours later, Reno came back, rubbing at his eyes. He had gotten in contact with Tseng, and the news wasn't looking very good. He was stuck in Midgar with Godo, and he said that the two were discussing ways of dealing with the situation. Reno, Rude and Cissnei were free to do what they wanted in Junon, but should be aware of world events and what was going on via the news, to check back with him sometimes and also remain on call, but said they needed a rest regardless. Reno appreciated that Tseng was trying to spare his already tired turks, and he even said that he'd call on Elena before he would the others. That stung on some deep level of Reno's ego, having her go before him, but he wasn't inclined to argue right then. So, he found himself at loose ends, pissed off that his money was gone, and needing to let some tension loose by something. Some sort of activity... the problem was, Junon was big, but it was damned dull. Nobody had much entertainment outside of movies, the bars had their games, but that was pretty much it. Fishing was popular, so was going on boats for short trips up the coast... but anything really and truly entertaining? Nope!

There was one place, though. A bit of culture in a military city... and that was the Theater. It was an old place, the props were worn and costumes frayed, but the cast did their best to entertain the masses. He thought about taking Cissnei to a play, but... there was that issue of money again.

She understood perfectly. "If we could leave, I'd buy tickets for Costa, but Tseng said to stay here, didn't he?"

"I never did like staying here. It's too damned dull." He grumbled, sitting against the wall and folding his arms with a pout, making himself look like a little boy. Cissnei laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Let's just stay here and watch movies, then. We can make our own fun." He did a double take at the look she was giving him, was she really suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?

He was pretty eager to find out, actually... it'd be really fun, he felt. Worth lots of fun... then his PHS rang, and he groaned, for he was just about to give her a kiss. She sighed and shrugged, leaning against him with a sigh. Pulling out the PHS, he flipped it open and allowed irritating to creep into his voice. "Reno here. Better be good." She snickered at him, pulling up against his side.

"Reno?" That voice... that was one he hadn't expected on the other side. It was deep, not like Elena's, but higher than Tseng or Rude's... His mouth dropped open.

"Rod? Wha-..." He was almost speechless, and Cissnei sat up with eyes wide. "W-what the hell are ya doing callin' me?"

"We need help..." Rod's voice was harsh sounding, in pain, like he was injured. Reno sat up to focus better on what Rod was saying. "We're... ugh," the younger man coughed, and took a wheezing breath in. "Outside of Junon... strange cave... materia-" Then the transmission stopped, and the line went dead. Reno stared at his PHS as if it had turned into a snake and bit him, while Cissnei looked pale.

"That was Rod..." He finally said, looking over at her. "What is he doing, calling me? He said they needed help."

Her face turned stark white and she clapped hands over her mouth. "Oh no... oh no, I told them not to."

"Told them not to what?" His voice was stern, and he grabbed her arm tight, but not too tight, he didn't want to bruise the girl.

She shook her head and swallowed. "They're looking for a huge materia. They said they could try to blow up the main mako valve in Midgar and it'd send shockwaves up the piping and explode all the reactors without harming anyone still inside, and we wouldn't have to worry about the monsters... I told them it'd be easier to help us find the scientists, but Rod didn't think it was a good idea if they kept getting killed..."

"Great..." He was up and getting his boots on again, dialing a number on the PHS so he could get backup. "Yo, Rude. I'm gonna need your help, meet me up on the platform in front of Junon Tower. We're going to pull some asshole kids outta trouble today."

"...helicopter?" Rude's voice didn't sound excited, just cool and composed, as he was used to such things. Reno could hear that he was already in action though, working to get his own boots on, or something that required a lot of soft grunting and tugging.

"Yeah. Get it fixed up so we don't have to wait. I'm gonna be a few minutes late." Reno hung the phone up and shoved it in his pocket, turning around to realie that Cissnei had done the same in getting ready. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... they didn't want me to. I didn't think it was that important." Cissnei felt her face grow hot in a blush, and she shook her head. "It's not important now, is it? They're in trouble..."

Reno sighed, and ran out the door, Cissnei close behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Just where did they expect us to start looking?" Reno growled under his breath, as they pulled away from the third cave they checked. It seemed that there were more than one cave in the direction Rod had indicated, and the search was starting to irritate and tick Reno off. Cissne didn't know any better which cave they had meant, and so they were stuck wasting time following down false leads. There were many more materia caves than Reno remembered in the area... and that was a cause for some interest. The upheavals in the earth must have opened all these extra materia caves, hidden for eons under the earth, unaccessible and isolated. He got a shiver thinking about that, if a human had wandered into one in prehistoric times and had the cave shut behind him only to open up now. That would be pretty cool, he thought, finding a complete skeleton of an Cetra or something.

_ "There are more than you know, Reno." _

_So you're back, I was wondering what happened to ya. Thought I was getting better or something,_ the turk thought back at the voice with a scoff and a half smile. Thankfully, Cissnei didn't notice that, she was too busy crossing the small cliff ledge to the next cave to pay attention. Sure, they were fifty feet above a roiling, seething pool at the bottom of a waterfall, but hey, they were turks. Turks weren't afraid of heights, and despite Reno's odd feeling now and again, he was getting much better since Sector 7. He couldn't count the times he had been falling from a great height, whether on the top of an elevator or not, but there should be some sort of phobia about it now, and rightly so after the dangerous situations he'd been in otherwise than that. The roboguards were a nice touch to the elevator...

The voice did not respond again to his comment, and he wondered if he'd just imagined that one... but shook his head and continued after Cissnei, swearing that this would be the last cave before he called Rod back to bitch him out for worrying them and sending them on a fruitless (and perhaps needless) mission. They turned the corner and walked through the less than comfortable opening, having to adjust their eyes again, and Cissnei turned on her flashlight to see better.

Bright green and yellow materia lit the place up like a christmas tree, reflecting and refracting the light into all nooks and crannies of the cave. The materia, of course, glowed with its own internal light, giving the cave a very odd and otherworldly feel. It was quite beautiful, and Reno would have stayed a minute or two to marvel at it if they didn't have such a pressing mission at hand. So pressing, in fact, that when Cissnei shined her light around, he realized that one strain of red wasn't materia... it was blood.

"Hey! Look there," grabbing the flashlight from her without even so much as a by your leave, he went over to the blood spot and checked. It was definitely blood, turning the green and yellow a hideous shade of brown and ochre, and there, little dropps of blood from what looked to be a splatter... and it trailed, going deeper into the cave. "This is it, Cissnei. This is where they were. It's fresh."

Cissnei's face grew pale when she saw the blood, but she nodded and squared her shoulders, ready for anything that lay deeper inside the cavern. It wouldn't be the first time she saw her friend's blood, she need to keep up a stiff spine, and a good clamp on her stomach. "Let's go. Rod's in trouble, we need to get them out of here, or help, or something..."

Placing a hand on her shoulder gently, his face grim, he realized just how much the others meant to her, and why she had gone with them when they disappeared. "We'll find them. I also called Tseng before I left, so if something happens he'll send someone after them again."

She sighed. "Right..."

They went through the small exit, on Reno his shoulders touched either side, and he had to sidled through. "I'm gettin' fat." Which made him snicker at the bad joke, but they needed something to break up that sad, anxious tension that followed them from the sight of the blood.

"Reno..." She huffed out her cheeks, waiting for him on the other side, in what appeared to be an enourmous cavern of an impressive size. Twice the size of Floor 70 in the old tower... and wonders of wonders, the streaks of materia in the sides appeared upright, like pillars. It really was a cathedral... that was what it was. A natural cathedral that put anything man made to shame. They stopped and stared for a moment, taking in the sight, until Reno spotted another pool of blood near another passage... and the thought that it was a trail of bread crumbs popped up in Reno's head, an odd feeling that wouldn't go away, a small curl at the base of his neck. He glanced over at Cissnei and saw she was feeling pretty much the same from the look on her face. A heavy weight suddenly dropped on his shoulders, and it felt like wading through jello trying to go to the passage.

He forced his feet to move, and it got easier as he continued along, that weird, oppressive feeling still telling him that if they went on, something horrible would happen...

Nothing happened, however, by the time they passed through the arch, for it couldn't have been anything else with the way the mako had flowed around the hole and hardened into materia, and the feeling lessened until it was almost gone. Just unsettled now, they found themselves in a low ceiling, long hall, with many passages leading off into more darkness. This room was red and purple, stalactites and stalagmites forming columns in the middle. If they ever had a chance to go back and look at it, Reno promised himself that they would. A wealth of marvels in this system of caves... what scientist or writer wouldn't love exploring this place as much as they could?

A scientist! Reno's heart started beating fast, but remained silent on the subject. They did have a mission, after all... they would address that question later.

"Reno... I can't see anything, I can't tell where they might have gone..." Cissnei said, after looking at each exit and turned back to him, stomping a foot in urgency and frustration. "There's no blood, they could be in any of them! It'll take too long to look..." Then tears showed in her eyes, despite her efforts to hide it. Reno walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll find them, Cissnei." He promised, squeezing gently. She was surprised at the actions, but relaxed. When she had better control, he walked to the wall and touched it, frowning. "There should be some sort of sign of them...

_ "The one to the right." _ The voice speaking in his mind was a different one, completely strange to him, and surprised him with a chuckle. It appeared so suddenly, right when he touched the materia... what the hell was that?

"The one to the right." Reno mumbled, hoping that the the voice was right, and that this would be the one they wanted. It wasn't as if they could just sit around and not choose, right? At least they would know it wasn't at the end. With a sigh, he grabbed her hand and followed the glowing red passage, finding it roomy enugh to run with her for a good part of it, until it narrowed and they had to slow, and finally squeeze through... and what they saw in the other end brought them both up short.

"Reno!" Rod's voice rang out, from where he sat by the form next to him. Brown hair... a long pony tail. Rod touched her shoulder and she looked up, seeing Reno and Cissnei and looking relieved. "Thank god you're here..." The younger man was off in a bad way. His left arm hung wrong, he held it in tightly to his body, and Reno could tell it was broken. There were gashes and claw marks in the girl's back, obviously where the blood came from, but not bleeding anymore, and she seemed stable.

"What the hell happened here?" Reno said, jogging forward to sit next to her and look at her back. "Did you guys run into a wolf or something like that?"

Rod shook his head. "No... we don't know what it was. It appeared at the entrance to the cave and chased us all the way in here, and there was some man following it, laughing like it was his pet..." His face was pale and he was in a lot of pain... and Reno did what was natural, casting Cure on him if to just alleviate it a little. Rod let out a breath, but his arm wouldn't heal with just that. Cissnei sat next to him and saw what she could do to secure Rod's arm to his body so it wouldn't get jostled around.

"Why where you looking for huge materia? Rod..." She brushed hair out of his face like he was a small child that had scraped a knee, looking uncertain. Reno's heart thumped and in that moment he wanted to backhand Rod into the wall, then felt his face burn, thinking something like that. Was he really so jealous of just a simple gesture of concern? It wasn't fair...

"Because it was the only way." He mumbled, shaking his head. Reno noted how much he had changed since they last saw each other. No more crude language, no more goofing off... such a serious face on a guy he didn't expect it from, even in a situation like this.

"It isn't the only way, you idiot." Reno hissed, making his materia glow green to cast on the girl and seal her wounds, for she was starting to whimper whenever he could touch her, and she immediately stopped twitching and jerking in pain.

Though, he noticed Cissnei jump a little, a surprised look on her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out his cure materia, handing it to him. "I forgot I had this, but Reno... what are you using to heal them?"

Rod and his partner glanced over at him, she twisting around to lay on her back, wincing because it still stung. With an raised eyebrow, he lifted his sleeve to look at his materia band, and no... no cure materia. "Huh, that's damned odd."

"Whatever," Rod hit the wall with his fist a little, "let's get her out of here so we can call for help from this stupid place. The materia distorts the reception and we can't call out to anyone."

Reno nodded. "Yeah yeah. Help me with her, Ciss." Picking up the girl gently, by the shoulders, Cissnei took her legs. It was not comfortable by any means, but the only way they could get her through the narrow passages of the cavern system. There wasn't far to go, thankfully, but several places gave them trouble, and they finally had to let her get to her feet and just support her on either side while she pulled herself through. It wasn't very fast going, but a gallant effort ensured that they didn't take forever about it, either... mostly on Reno's part, as Cissnei was short and light, and Rod had a broken arm. He didn't mind at all, it was almost as if he had need to take more on himself to help the others out. It was a strange change he was seeing in himself since the Meteor Crisis, and most people would have told him it was for the better... but he was getting a bit worried, thinking that maybe, he would have to see a shrink anyway.

Time for that later, he had people to take care of now.

Huffing and puffing, it was an hour before they got out of the cave, letting the girl rest on the ledge and take a deep breather for themselves. Reno pulled out his PHS and called Junon for a pick up, a helicopter specifically, and someone to pick up the one they had taken there, because he did not feel like going back to where it was through all of that. In fact, he didn't want to leave just yet, he wanted to go back in and explore for a while. There was something about this cavern that intrigued him, something that ate away at his inner consciousness and would not leave him alone. It felt like a good something, though, and he wanted to follow this feeling to where it led him. No... he _needed_ to follow it, an urge that was getting stronger as time went on.

He turned back to the cave when they got Rod and his partner situated, and glanced over at Cissnei. "Ciss..."

She seemed to know what he was thinking. "You're going back in, aren't you?"

"There's some answers in there. I know it. Maybe about these people that are murdering the scientists. I got no doubt it was the same, see the wounds on her back, right? They look the same, don't they?" Reno mumbled, walking forward to the cave entrance. Cissnei reached out a hand to stop him, a gentle touch doing the job. Looking down at her, his face was pinched as if he had some sort of headache.

"...yes, they do, a little, but it's too pat. But you're right, there's something different about this cave. I'm going with you." She firmed her lips at him, showing that she wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Shaking his head, he motioned to the other two turks. "No, you should take care of them, I'll be fine on my own. I'm not really alone anyway..."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, sincerely worried for him now.

"Just... trust me, all right?"

"No, I want to go with you. Rod, you can take care of her, right? Until the helicopters come?" Cissnei looked over at the boy, who nodded.

"Damned straight, I can. I got a broken arm but I still got my rod. I haven't forgotten how to use it either, Reno." That was said with some challenge, Rod's eyes defiant and glimmering with energy despite the pain in his arm. Reno had to smile at the kid.

"Yeah yeah, just don't screw it up, slick." Reno shook his head with a mock disappoving frown, stuck his tongue out at him, then ran off with Cissnei into the cave.  


 

 

* * *

 

 

The way back to that long, low ceiling chamber was shorter than before, now that they knew where to go. When they got there, Reno walked into the middle of the chamber and looked around, feeling the movements of mako and energy in that room. It was almost like he could see it, the soft glows layered over his regular vision. Such a view of the mako and life energy could be viewed with a special camera, or goggles... it was strange that he was seeing something like that with his bare eyes. He frowned, and on inspiration, closed his lids tightly over his eyes, and yes... there it was. He could see it all as if he was looking through a pair of goggles on the highest cutting edge of technology. Started, he blinked them open, and went to look for Cissnei.

"Ciss... is there something strange about this room? I mean other than the mako and the columns." He asked her, taking her hand tightly.

She squeezed back gently, and looked, taking care to examine all the oddities of the cave before turning back to him and shrugging. "It looks like an ordinary mako cave to me... what do you see, Reno? You've been acting odd for a while now... it makes me worry about you."

That snapped him out of his focus on the room and rested his eyes on her, seeing her so concerned and serious, he felt a knife stab his heart a little. He had to tell her... this was the place to do it. "I see," he started, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her to a wall where the energy was thickest, "a massive vein of energy right here. Mako, life energy is behind this wall, it flows from here," pointing he measured a space from the top right, to the other side of the room, "to there, right in front of where we are standing. Like I was wearing a pair of goggles, except crystal clear."

"Reno..." Her voice sounded worried, frightened even, for him, she looked up into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. "Why are you seeing this?"

"I don't know. Maybe I got hit on the head or something. The energy is massive... it's almost like this cave itself is alive." He whispered, hanging his head. "I know it sounds crazy, Cissnei, but ya got to hear me out." Taking a very deep breath, he hesitated, worried at what she would think, why she would even believe him, but out of everyone, he had to trust her and know that she would believe him, because he had no one else to tell, and that, if anything was what would drive him crazy. "A voice... I've been hearing voices." Her eyes widened and she tried to move away a little to look at him better, but he held her still. "I've been hearing voices since Meteor. In fact, they kept me alive when I went to Junon. The voice led me to Rod. It's way I... kinda seem to know what to do. I don't know if it's split personality, or shizophrenia or just plain crazy, but Cissnei, I swear it's not, it's really someone talking to me inside my head. I can hear so many sometimes, it's confusing... and whenever I touch a materia, I feel a sense of connection. I think it must be because I almost died or something in the Fall, but you gotta believe me I'm not making it up."

He fell silent, breathing heavily, for his words had been coming fast and furious the past few sentences, on a roll now that he had started and worried that Cissnei would interrupt and he would never be able to finish what he needed to say to her... but she didn't say anything, just stared at him a few good minutes with a strange, shocked expression on her face.

"Cissnei...."

She shook her head, worked her mouth a little bit and hung her head, folding her arms close against her chest and backed away from her. "Reno..."

"Please don't look like that, babe. I'm still Reno, you know?"

"...we'll get you help."

Those were the last things Reno had wanted to hear, much less from her, but he dropped his hands helplessly, and nodded. "...yeah." That single word summed up the heartbreak he was feeling. She didn't believe him. That was his entire world hinged on one thing, and it didn't work... she didn't believe him, and would probably never believe him. That it was her probably hurt the most. The one person he felt comfortable telling...

"Come on, Reno... let's go find the others." Cissnei's face was tear streaked, but there was no sign of the actual tears, and she tugged his arm when he didn't immediately respond, staring at the energy flow going across the room. So visible to him, so transparent to her. "You should have told us sooner..." She chided gently, bringing him along the path of the cave, unaware of the well worn spots here and there where new mako flows hadn't covered it.

Reno kept his head down, a hand in his pocket, and tried to pretend he didn't care that his entire world would come crashing down once they got back to civilization. He knew Cissnei, and knew that she would be entirely too worried for him to let it lapse. She would tell Tseng, Tseng would ask him about it, and then he would probably end up in Fettwellis, the mental institution in Junon. It was as sure as apple pie on harvest festival time.

He had no idea how to convince her of what he was saying...

_ "You're a fool, aren't you?" _ There it was, that voice, taunting him, mocking him... feeling sorry for him? It really did sound like it felt sorry for him.  _ "Of course she wouldn't believe you. You have no proof to back it up. You should have waited until the time where you could have proved it." _

_Have any helpful suggestions? _ Reno thought back at it, very bitter and about ready to stop his foot in fustration.

_ "Yes, I do, actually... don't let her take you out of here. Convince her to go back, and take the yellow passage on the right. Tell her it's the control room for this city, and that it used to be very beautiful, sitting at the top of this peak, with the waterfall at it's base... and it still has a working projector." _

__ That information stunned Reno, in fact so thoroughly that he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the wall, for once now realizing what he was seeing. "Cissnei..."

"Hmm?" She turned back and looked at him, wondering why he was stopping so suddenly. "Reno, are you all right? I mean..."

"I know what you mean, but no, that isn't it! Cissnei, look at the walls! The floor!" He was frantic, pulling her closer and pointing at the part of the cavern that looked like it was almost, but not quite square. "Look at it, Ciss! It's a city! A Cetran city! Up here by the water fall. Come on, let's look! There's got to be something like in the one in Ajit." Excited now, forgetting his torment of the past few minutes, he rushed back inside, a very worried Cissnei in tow, and took her to that yellow passage that the voice spoke of. It was a very small, cramped passage, and Reno had to hunch down to get past the low ceiling, but there they were, suddenly stumbling out into bright light, and what looked to be a control area in front of them, coated with yellow materia, but now the floor and walls were shining through the materia coating, showing what really was underneat.

The room was a huge catherdral, much like the first room in the cave system, but it was bright, and tall. Where they were standing was a tall ledge jutting out from the wall, overlooking the rest of the hall. In the center of the room across from them, another hole was in the wall, letting out a stream of crystal clear water, as pure as one could want, tumbling down into the depths below and into a pool that just barely glimmered in the light from above. It seemed to be an audience chamber of some sort... holes dotted the walls, some covered over by the materia, some broken by earthquakes and made larger, knocked into their neighbors. Every hold had a ledge to view the water fall by... and the in the center of the ledge they were standing on, several levers and grooves in the floor, accompanied by Cetra hieroglyphs.

"This is..." Cissnei gasped, holding on to Reno for fear that she would swoon and fall.

There was one word on Reno's lips, for it seemed like his heart and breathing stopped with the wonder and majesty of it all. "_Xanadu."_

_"That's it, my boy. You found the mythical city."_

__ Ignoring the voice, he walked out on the outer rim of the ledge they stood on, to get a better idea of the vastness, and felt his heart leap when a sickening  _ CRACK! _ shifted the ground underneath their feet.

With a scream, the two turks went tumbling over board and down into the darkness, plummeting headlong into the water in the midst of gravel, materia, and lifestream.


	12. Eclipse

The fall felt like an eternity passed, and passed again. Hung suspended in are, nothing above or below but the rushing of the wind against his skin. He was completely disconnected from the entire world, save for the wind and the sound. He could hear both of them screaming, and that too sounded like it had been slowed down and stretched.

A second later, or maybe a century later, a bright light enveloped them, and with a sickening jerk, were held upright. Looking around, panicked and still pumping a thousand tons of adrenaline through his blood, he saw, but couldn't quite understand what happened. Slowly, it dawned on him that they had not fallen to their deaths after all, nor were they on the ground... or in the water. The two turks were suspended in a strange beam of light eminating from a large mound of materia in the ceiling, high above them. It lanced down into the darkness, illuminating what was once dark, and held them there, above the depths, but below heaven. When he got his higher thought processes back, he thought it was a pretty appropriate place for them. Neither hell nor heaven, but humanity somewhere between.

Cissnei was having a reaction very much like his, and he reached for her to take her hand. Eyes wide, face pale and still breathing like she had won a marathon race, despite the fact she was short and not that fast, which he just liked, her shaking was still very controlled, and he admired her for that.

He knew he would never get over heights again after this, though. Oh well, one small sacrifice to save their skins, he could live with it. On the other hand, having the others live with him when he refused to even get up on a step ladder...

It was something to think about later, for he realized that they couldn't exactly go anywhere, floating as they were in the beam of light.

"W-what do we do?" Reno asked, and was surprised to find that his voice was hoarse. Must have strained something very badly when he was plummeting to his doom. Cissnei just looked at him.

Trying something daring, the taller turk swung his body upwards, as much as he could, remembering the television programs he watched as a kid about how astronaughts would be weightless in space. It hadn't seemed to be true when Cloud and Cid came back down from the rocket, since Cid had definitely let it be known that he'd gone up and what it was like, but Reno used the memory well now. It worked, for they started to float up in that general direction, but slowly, oh so very slowly in the leisurely manner of a feather. The time allowed him to get used to it, and actually used the still shocked Cissnei as leverage to get them to go a little bit faster, throwing her upwards in a sharp action that nearly catapulted them upwards. Soon they were level with the ledge they had fallen off, and Reno saw where the materia had gotten brittle and cracked at the least sign of pressure, creating a place that would dump the first person to step there right into the depths and the freezing water below them. The materia he cleared away, still floating in the beam, and saw where the natural stone of the cavern bore a strong resemblance to clam shell iridescence.

Setting Cissnei up on the ledge, then pulling himself along, he felt the power of the beam leave him, and they were suddenly standing on the ledge, solid ground beneath their feet. With a gasp, Cissnei fell to her knees, and Reno did pretty much the same thing, save without the gasp, and instead issued a groan. Talk about heart failure, he had just had the worst brush with death yet, and he'd taken Cissnei with him.

He wouldn't have forgiven himself that if he had been the cause of her death.

"L-let's get out of here." Reno said, finally, climbing to his feet, thought better of it, and started crawling towards the exit, while Cissnei whole heartedly agreed and followed him, not getting to her own feet until she was sure she was almost out of the cavern.

She was holding his hand all the way through the cave, until they came out on the other side and into the rapidly diminishing daylight.

"Hey!" Rod yelled, waving his good hand at them from down the path a bit. They walked forward, still pale as death and Rod must have noticed. "Holy crap, you guys look like shit. What happened in there?" He stood up, ready to help despite his broken arm.

Reno shook his head and waved Rod down. "Just a reallly bad scare, we're all right... but man, there's something in that place that the others have got to see. It's... it's..." He failed to find the words, and finally just settled on shaking his head.

With a small sigh and a flip of her head, Cissnei finished for him. "We found Xanadu."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You don't just make up a claim like that unless you can back it up with some sort of proof or some evidence that it existed there." Tseng mumbled over the phone, after what Reno had told him of the mythological city passed down from legend to legend to their generation. Whether it would get passed down still as a myth was in question, or whether it would be passed down as a real city yielding real information.

Reno felt that Tseng was taking this finding a bit too lightly, at least to his eyes he was, and he didn't appreciate it. Tseng was actually taking it very seriously indeed, however, and considered everything he had told him.

On the plus side, Cissnei didn't think he was crazy anymore, and hadn't told Tseng about what he said about the voices in his head. That was one good thing in the midst of all the madness that had suddenly come down on his head when he called Tseng in to Junon again. This time, Godo had insisted on coming with him, and had promptly gone off to the city to look for something he felt was needed in Midgar, for either his office or something that would help organize more Lost and Found people lists. The relief effort was gaining momentum every day, the people leaving Midgar were no longer the scared, intimidated individuals that had been there the last time Reno had managed the relief efforts, or helped to. In fact, people were starting to build new things, new places to live in, spreading out from around the ruined city in a circle. Reno mumbled to himself when he found that out that it would make cars very important to have in a city like that, but had nobody to tell it to, so tried to stop caring. People called it the Phoenix Effort.

Phoenix Effort or not, there was still a mission at hand, and it had just suffered another serious setback, but Reno was convinced that there was a scientist inside Xanadu, and insisted that they go find a man.

"I'll have to think about the proposal, Reno. The fact is we don't know how the cave structure is built..." Tseng was saying, which caused Reno to shake his head vehemently.

"I know they're there. That attack on Rod and his partner? That wasn't for them, that's why she's still alive and he only got a broken arm." He was tapping his foot, feeling itchy, impatient and ready to go find their scientist. "She's got the same type of wounds-"

"The other two were discovered knifed to death, Reno, with the knives still inside their bodies. This, from Rod's report, was a wild animal with a man standing behind it." Tseng watched his second in command carefully, watching for any sign that would tell him what Reno was thinking.

"I know that, but the animal we don't know anything about. Those knives could have been added later, they don't even really look like knives at all." Reno listed off all the possibilities, then flopped down into the chair the small office Tseng had in Junon had boasted. Not even a very comfortable chair, he thought bitterly. What he wouldn't give for a day or two off, either.  


 

 

* * *

 

 

"What I'm sayin', chief..." Reno sighed, rubbing his head. "We should explore it. It's a damned prime spot for one of the people we're looking for, and hell, we might find out something important. I got this feeling about it..."

Tseng was not inclined to trust feelings, but he also knew that Reno's instincts where good. Slowly, he turned to face the younger man, and sighed. "Very well. I'll send a small detachment with you. I want this to be the last time, Reno. You hear me? I don't want this to keep stretching on. We have work to do in Midgar, scientist or no we're going to have to go in, deal with the monsters, and shut off the mako reactors." Picking up a folder, he dropped it on the table near Reno. "Read that. It has the report of the fly bys watching Midgar. You were right about the monsters escaping. There's been a rampage on what's left of the upper plate. Those people who have stayed there are getting ferreted out and eaten. Reeve has an idea on how to get the survivors out of Midgar, but-"

Reno had suddenly sat up straight, and stared at Tseng. "Whoa whoa whoa. Reeve? When did he come back? More importantly, where was he? The bastard just ups and leaves and we-" he stopped, for Tseng was holding up a hand so he could explain.  
  
"He was with AVALANCHE. They went up North to make sure that Sephiroth was really gone, that there was no more remnants of Jenova there, and only just now got finished." He said, handing Reno another folder.

"...that doesn't sound like Reeve. He'd have been here, sticking with Midgar and... he was the one that actually started the evacuation, remember?"

That was one thing that Tseng could not answer, and he sighed. "He mentioned that he left the job in good hands. That's a compliment, Reno."

A dark look crossed Reno's face. "The day I need a traitor to tell me I'm doing a good job is the day I get put in the ground. I got no time for traitors, Tseng. What's he been feeding you? You know what we should do to him."

Tseng shook his head, stalling whatever else Reno had been about to say. "We need to start looking past that, Reno. In this world, we need cooperation, and without a unifying force, it's going to be difficult to keep the peace. I've discovered that those people who have met AVALANCHE like them, Godo included, so that means that we need to keep good relations with them, despite their past actions against Shin-Ra, and against the turks.

Rubbing his face, Reno sighed. "You ask a lot out of us now, Tseng. I'm not sure if this is good for us. We got the company to protect... they might try to bring it down while it's weak, just out of spite."

"I'm looking into it, Reno. Right now they don't care, they have what they want. The mako reactors will go, Shin-Ra is giving massive effort to the relief, and Rufus is dead to them."

That caused Reno to jerk back in surprise. "They think Rufus is dead?"

"They do, including Reeve. We've managed to keep it a secret from everyone but us," Tseng sat down across from Reno, feeling the strain on his wounds and body, and felt a little dizzy. "They think we've assumed power permanently, and I suspect they believe they can manipulate us. Apparently," a rather stern look from Tseng earned burning ears for Reno, though he did not know what he did, "Cloud and the others have less animosity towards you most of all aside from Reeve. If there weren't more pressing matters for you to look into, I'd have sent you back to Midgar."

"If I see Reeve, I'm going to kill him." Reno was hard and blunt on that, his eyes steely and looking more like points of a dagger than eyes. "You can't tell me it isn't my duty, because it is."

Tseng rubbed his forehead, much like Reno had caught himself doing, and sighed. "We need him right now. He's the only link we have that we can use with AVALANCHE. He's earned their trust, we can't be sure how far we can take their trust with you. I have started talking with Reeve. He's content to let me pull strings right here, he knows when I give my word I keep it. He's already requested some things from Shin-Ra, without pulling rank. I suspect he feels that walking softly is a good idea for him as well."

Rubbing his forehead with his palms, Reno shook his head vehemently. "If I see him, shit is going down, Tseng. I promise you."

An exasperated sigh. "Then I'll make sure to keep you two apart."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reno was itching to go back to the lost city. He paced up and down his hotel room while Cissnei watched from the bed, buried under the covers for she claimed she felt cold. Pacing back and forth was a good way of getting rid of excess energy, and he definitely needed to get rid of excess after thinking about Reeve being back and causing trouble in Midgar. After all the trouble he went through! That bastard had to come back and ruin whatever else he had built up. But that wasn't quite so important as the urging to go back to the city. He was honestly confused why he wanted to go back so much, ancient sites and temples were something he tended to avoid, up until now. They had always made his head fuzzy and feel like he had a huge headache, but not lately... he was starting to wonder if it had anything to do with the voices in his head, the feelings, and the fact he could see invisible energy flows where they converged thickly.

He was denying it, did not want it to be true, but he had to face it, say it, or he would be stuck in a pool of confusion for the rest of his life. Did he _want_ to admit it, even to himself? No, that would mean complications he didn't want... people would look at him differently. Cissnei already was, and she only knew what she had seen.

True, it would explain a lot about his natural abilities, but that was neither here nor there.

"Reno, you should come to bed." Cissnei's voice was soft, melodic. She was worried for him and wanted to care for him nicely.

Stopping his pacing, he glanced over at her and sighed. _All the evidence, everything that's happened to me since Meteorfall, all the odd things and the voices, and the energy flows... finding Xanadu. They sound like something Aerith would have happen to her. Everything that she told us, was willing to tell, what we found out on our own... but why me?_

_"Reno..."_ The voice was feminine, familiar, and he looked up to see if Cissnei had spoken again, but she had not, just watching him with a sad expression on her face.

That was Aerith's voice.

_ "I'm sorry, Reno. I didn't know it would upset you so much." _

_...what are you apologizing for? _ Reno sounded even more confused than usual.  _ Are you the reason why this has been happening? _

_"Yes and no..." _ There was a slight pause, and a sigh. _ "The planet needs keepers. Anyone who has Cetran blood in them, it's trying to contact. I was the last with strong blood, but you know that." _

__ Reno scoffed out loud, surprising Cissnei into sitting up and putting on a hurt look. "Reno, are you all right?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. I'm just... listening to something." It was odd saying that, when there was nothing to hear, nor had he headphones on. _Are you trying to tell me I got it, too?_

_"You do... I'm surprised, too, you know. There are others out there..."_

_What others?_

_"I can't tell, their connection isn't as strong as yours. They didn't seek it... they hadn't gone through what you did, causing you to wish for contact."_

__ This was starting to make a bit of sense, but not too much.  _ Isn't it kind of pat that out of all of them, it's me that is getting this connection or whatever you call it? I don't remember my parents having special abilities.  _ He sat down on the bed next to Cissnei, who moved up closer to him and curled around him, wishing that she could sooth whatever problems Reno had.

_ "Your grand parents..." _

_They didn't have it either._

_"Not the ones you knew."_

__ That was when Reno's heart skipped a beat. There had been one grand parent, his father's mother, that had died shortly after he was born. A face and a song was all that he remembered of her, clouded by the years and a memory that needed space for more important things.  _ A song about a beautiful place people went to when they died. I just thought she followed the old religion... I remember looking it up, it was a hymn from a long time ago. _

_"The old religion is an offshoot of our beliefs, Reno. I always felt at peace in the church."_

__ He remembered the church well... after he had chased Aerith and Cloud out, helping the soldiers get to their feet, he felt oddly relaxed despite having had his mission foiled. The flowers weren't usually seen in Midgar. Looking at stained glass, he'd stayed there for a long while, feeling better than he had in a long time.

Cissnei sighed, and snapped him out of the memory. Reno looked down at her and gave her a sad smile. "I'm all right now, Cissnei. I just don't know what to believe anymore. I got to ask Tseng for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" She asked, brushing his unruly hair out of his eyes, where it just flopped back down.

"I need to be tested."

"Tested? For what?" Sitting up, she tilted her head and frowned, feeling his forehead to see if there was fever. "It's not like you to say something like that."

"I know... but what I mean is, I think I should get tested on my DNA. There's something going on with me, ever since Meteor fall, that I can't explain. The voices tell me what it is, but I need to be sure..." He trailed off, seeing her face get that ever worried cast to her face. "No, Cissnei, I don't think I'm crazy, I just want to be sure of this. We got samples from Aerith still, right? I want it tested against hers."

"You don't think that you're like her, do you?" Her eyes widened a bit in shock.

Shrugging, he wouldn't confirm it. "They said it, not me. I ain't gonna believe them until I get proof in my hands. Not likely to be a perfect match, if what is said is true. It'd explain everything, though..."

She buried her head into his shoulder. "You know what that means if you get tested and it is? You can't tell anyone... Tseng would understand, but... there's people who would look to you as they did to Aerith. If AVALANCHE found out, they wouldn't be happy with you, either. I know that much."

He just wrapped an arm around her and ran fingers through her hair. "It'll be all right, Cissnei. I'm still the same Reno you knew way back when, I just got a little extra here and there. New friends, y'know?" He snickered, and kissed her gently, on the lips.

The conversation was quickly forgotten as she responded to that kiss, and they followed their urges to the natural conclusion, falling asleep in each others arms, completely exhausted.

Things were never easy, he thought, just as his eyes finally closed of their own accord, but he figured he wouldn't have it any other way. That's what made life worth living.

 

* * *

 

 

Several days later, after Reno pitched a fit that he needed at least some time to rest, and Tseng agreed, even going so far as to order him to get rest, Reno took a lunch in the diner that the turks favored over all others, at least in Junon. Cissnei was off doing something for Tseng, having said that since Reno insisted on doing more work, she didn't need as much rest.

The diner was nearly empty, just Reno at his table in the corner, the staff in the back mostly, with the waitress occasionally coming out to refill his tea. Not coffee, tea. If he wasn't drinking, that was his choice, preferably a good herbal one instead of those foul teas that tasted about the same as coffee. Coffee was one thing he could never stomach, not even in an emergency could he take it without a gallon of milk and sugar to back the cup up, and he still had the bitter aftertaste in his mouth. Watching people like Tseng down it black made his skin itch and he wanted to shiver, the few times he did that still strong in his memory. All the same, he wasn't expecting anything to happen today, feeling good enough about relaxing to take his time there. Of course, he still took his PHS. One never knew if he would be called somewhere.

Today was not that day, thankfully, for things remained quiet. Not even the TV in the corner of the diner was on, and Reno almost felt that he prefered it that way. Too many restaurants in Midgar had those high tech flairs. Only in the smaller towns did he get that nice atmosphere which was really the heart and soul of eating out. Thinking about that led his thoughts to the Turtle's Paradise in Wutai. How long had it been since he last had been there? Far too long... it was when Elena had been kidnapped, or some time around then that he last remembered being there. That seemed like years ago... not the six months that it had been. No, wait... eight months now. Was it really that long ago that Meteor had fallen? It still seemed like yesterday, like he could turn a corner and still see it in the sky.

Back then, he honestly had thought he'd never see the sky clear again, without the marring of the angry red planetoid. He figured he should be grateful for that... that he was still here, and the planet was still here and not a blasted out hunk of rock.

Still, there were things that he wasn't grateful for, however helpful they had been.

_ "Thanks for that." _

__ It was becoming a downright pain in the ass, actually, he mused while he took a gulp of his tea and played around with the remaining food on his plate. He should come here more often, the food was decent.

_ "Reno. You shouldn't rest too long. There are still things you need to do out there." _

__ The unwelcome voice flinched when he lashed back at it, his face twisting up into a sneer of displeasure.  _ This is my mind, you're an invader, remember that. When I  _ _ ** want ** _ _ your advice I'll ask for it. _

__ The voice remained silent after that, and he could sense that it had been hurt, if such a thing was possible. Well, good, he felt vindicated. He wasn't Aerith, who had grown up with voices in his head for his entire life. He wasn't used to sharing his thoughts, benign entity or not. In fact... it was becoming damned annoying. Whenever he was with Cissnei, he would get a snarky comment in the back of his head, unwanted and unhelpful. It was twice now that he had to break it off, much to their mutual displeasure and frustration for the fact the voices weren't stopping. If such a thing was possible, he'd have it amputated.

Sighing, he flopped out over the dining chair and sat there, watching the steam come of off his tea. After a minute or two, an odd sensation covered his head, like he was hearing a huge party a few doors down, the voices and people laughing, but couldn't quite make anything out. He wasn't sure, but he thought that someone was trying to comfort the voice that had just spoken to him. That wasn't something that he wanted to hear, so he tuned it out with a huff. These things were becoming more apparent, and the harder Reno tried to ignore them, the harder they became to ignore.

He really wished Aerith was here, so he could know how to block them out, have a little peace to himself... and not have to hear it if he didn't want to.

In the end, he was wishing for time to go backwards, so he could do it all over again, and he wouldn't have to have the burden.

_ She said there were others. People like me, probably ones that really think they're going crazy. That's too damned bad, isn't it? What can I do about it?  _ There was nothing, he honestly thought. Unless it became an epidemic, people would just laugh at him. Hell, most people didn't even know that the Ancients called themselves the Cetra. Many didn't go to school to hear about it, not in his world. Thinking about a world where everyone could go to school, and didn't have to fight monsters made him laugh. This planet, he felt, would never achieve that state. The cycle would go on, people would hurt, fight and kill each other, maybe another company like Shin-Ra will rise to power and over take, maybe even merge with it, it would do something a few people found deplorable and then it would start all over again, never mind the innocents that lost their lives, the rebellion was in the right, of course! They could take acceptable losses!

Thinking about those things just led him back to Sector 7. He never, _ever_ wanted people to have to do that kind of thing again.

Well, he'd just have to do something, wouldn't he?

_ "That's the spirit. _ "

_ But not... _ he added as a vicious after thought, _ before my vacation. _

__ The voice just sighed patiently, and then suddenly all of the odd feelings in his head vanished, as if they had never been there. It felt... like it was empty. A relief, but almost too sudden.

While he was pondering the significance of that, a dark cloud covered the sun, and blocked out whatever sunlight was making it through the windows. He didn't think much of it for a while actually, until he realized that it wasn't moving, and yet the winds were strong that day, or supposed to be. Getting up, he wandered to the window, and frowned, peering outside.

The sun had been shining brightly on the golden city, hanging directly over in the noon time position, and he could see off in the distance where it glinted off the ocean, but over the city... it was different. With a small feeling of dread in his stomach, he walked outside and looked up. There was nothing there, just the sun growing dimmer by the minute, until even the waves could boast of no diamonds on the water.

He covered his eyes and continued watching the eclipse, finally remembering that a long time ago, one had been predicted... almost as if in another world. The sun was being rebirthed, too. Into a world of horrendous tragedies and endless hopes. Standing there, feeling the warmth slowly start back up as the moon slid off and away, he felt sorry for it. The sun had never asked to be changed, it had been content to just stay there and glow.

_ Things set in motion... _

 


End file.
